


King Loki

by Yasumi



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 72,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasumi/pseuds/Yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being King isn't as fruitful as he'd always dreamed it would be. After conquering Midgard and reigning as King for near two years, Loki felt he was missing something. Surely there was more to being King than this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To visit his favorite pet or to do kingly things. This was Loki's first thought of the morning. His bed drapes pulled open by the females who serviced his personal quarters, a robe waiting for him hanging over the extravagant footboard, and breakfast hot and ready.

Everyone around here was now too afraid to question his commands. He's made sure that each servant had a role to play and that they knew their place without reminder.

Of course this also made for a boring day. Any conversation he might explore led to everyone saying only what they thought wouldn't get them into trouble, which is why Loki was tempted to seek audience with his favorite pet. Tony Stark was never afraid to say what was on his mind, regardless of the female Loki held captive to ensure Starks best behaviour. 

Stark wasn't a fool. Loki needed him, needed his brilliance. He knew this world in ways Loki did not. It was refreshing to listen to Tony's constant insults and undermining tone of voice. Loki saw no need to make an example of Virginia 'Pepper' Potts over Stark's loose tongue.

However, Tony Stark was smart enough to know any attempt to escape or harm his king would result in a most agonizing day for his loved one. So Stark did his bidding, though he always made sure Loki knew he wasn't happy about it. Loki was sure that despite Tony's situation, Stark was attempting to concoct some elaborate escape plan.

The King of Midgard slipped from his bed, grabbed his robe, and padded barefoot to the bathroom where two servant girls followed without so much as a single glance from him. This was his usually routine. They knew it well.

He stripped out of his silk Pajama bottoms and stepped into the hot water that was already waiting for him. The girls joined him lathering a luffa each, one attended one side of his body and of course the other girl on the opposite. He spread his arms and allowed them to get to work.

He glanced at them as he sometimes did. Midgard had a vast variety of women though finding anyone to suit his carnal needs was not as easy as he thought. 

One, most of them he viewed as not worth his time. As a King he didn't like to lower himself to using servant girls. 

Two, most people in his employ hated the life they now had and certainly wouldn't want his touch. He wouldn't force them, it wasn't his style. There was the occasional one that came along who was eager to please him, but never for the right reasons. 

Finding a good fuck was lacklustre as of late. It was hard to tell apart those who were just trying to please him, those who were too afraid to say no, and those who actually legitimately wanted him. Of course, no one wanted him for him, they wanted him because he was a King.

Sex had turned into a complex dance. And this dance, Loki found uninspiring and frankly, not worth the effort. 

His first year as King he revelled in the attention of those willing to kiss his ass to secure themselves safety, but after a while that got boring.

Aside from sex, there were still other things he struggled to change in this world. Though he had managed to secure himself New York City as his capital with its surrounding areas, he had not yet managed to conform the whole world to his commands. About 3/4 stood as his, but he wanted it all.

He had made a dent, but still he was fighting to gain full control. It was hard to actually usurp and keep it when there was only one of him and he couldn't trust anyone else.

Not all the ones he chose to use his sceptre on could be trusted. Some were known to fight the mind control so hard that they have died. None had broken free to escape, but it was only a matter of time. Those he mind controlled were those he felt held the most promise to his rule, but he knew couldn't be compelled to turn sides and be loyal to him by any other means but magic.

The girls finished scrubbing him down and left as he sat down in his bath and relaxed for a bit. He reclined his whole body, submerging in the unnecessarily large tub.

Perhaps, visiting Stark first would give him a better start to his day. After all, he would spend most of it giving people outside his spire permission or declining their whims. 

He couldn't very well enslave everyone. He saved that for those who resisted him. Those still holding a thread of freedom were required to be registered. People who didn't comply would be brought before him and depending on their activity, or reasons behind not registering they would either be enslaved or given a second chance.

When he was ready, Loki got out of the bath and pulled on his robe after drying himself off. After all he didn't need servants to do everything for him.

He combed his hair, kept to shoulder length, he looked more menacing this way. Staring into the mirror he was reminded of a time Thor had come running into Loki's personal bathroom when they were teenagers, and stripped him of his towel.

Behind Thor were two lovely young Asgardian girls who laughed when Thor wiped Loki across the ass with the damp towel. Loki hadn't been pleased to be used for Thor's juvenile joke. Loki had been an awkward teenager. Spending most of his time with his mother, learning spells and his nose in books.

This had been back when Loki had yet to bed his first woman, so for him that moment in the bathroom had been humiliating.

Loki gritted his teeth at the memory and mentally chided himself. Thor was gone and Loki was most likely never going to see him again.

Odin had much more to worry about than Midgard. He'd come to bargain for Thor. He hadn't fought for Midgard. He didn't want to risk war against Thanos by plucking Loki from the throne. The nine realms were already in enough mess without adding to it.

Odin never actually cared about the humans anyway. Maybe he saw it as getting Loki out of his hair. Why not give his adopted son the lesser of all the realm? Either way Loki was left to his mischief and Thor was whisked back to Asgard. As far as Loki knew the Byfrost wasn't fully operational anyhow giving Odin and Thor even less power to help Midgard even if they had actually wanted to.

Thanos was still Loki's ally. He used the term 'ally' loosely as Loki knew Thanos was only in it for himself. But he believed in keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. 

He expected Thanos would betray him someday, but hopefully, by then, Loki would be ready.

XxX

"Good morning pet," Loki grinned at Stark as he strolled into Tony's room.

"It's only ever a good morning when I don't see your ass, I mean face." Tony's snide remark was followed by a dramatic apologetic look. Loki smirked at the comment.

"Is my equipment ready yet?" Loki asked poking at the numerous inventions around Stark's room. He hadn't a clue what they did and unless they were helpful to him, he rightfully didn't care.

"Of course, my most horny one." Tony replied. Loki turned and arched a well groomed eyebrow up at him. Tony shrugged, "I'll admit, not the best thing to ever come out of my mouth..., but sadly not the worst." He offered no apology, not that Loki expected him to.

"You've finished earlier than expected. Eager to spend a day with your woman I see." Loki kept his eyes on Stark this time.

"It gets lonely in here with just my hand for company. I'm sure you know all about that." Tony replied. Loki tried not to glare. Stark didn't know it, but Loki knew exactly what that was like a lot lately.

"I'll have her sent up, as promised." Loki continued. Stark didn't have any snide remark for that. Loki always kept his promises. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you what will happen if you attempt an escape." Loki turned back to the assorted tiny machine parts.

"If I had a dollar for every time you did, I'd be rich..., though technically I still am." Loki smirked. It was true. Stark still had his fortune though it was mostly used to supply Loki with anything he needed, or wanted. Loki hadn't allowed the economy to completely die.

Malls, minimarts, food chains, and other such businesses were still very much thriving. Their owners were people who had bowed to him easily and were properly registered.

Midgard still looked very much like the world it was before he'd come along. With Tony's technology, Loki was assured owner of all things. There was nothing that could happen across the globe that Loki couldn't see.

Except for those places that have gone dark. 

It was quickly realized by resistant groups that Loki had eyes all over the media and Internet and so they ceased to use such things. Loki was forced to use his magic to locate anyone of high interest and sometimes that wasn't as easy as he'd like.

As much as Loki liked to believe he had Tony under his full control, he knew the inventor was untrustworthy. He did as Loki asked, but Loki was just waiting for the day when the catch would be revealed.

There were times when Loki would track down SHIELD covert bases using Stark's enchanted technology, but somehow the Agents would flee before Loki's guards could capture them. He couldn't prove it, but Loki was sure Tony had something to do with that.

Loki took one last look at the parts scattered about Stark's room and left.

XxX  
Sneaking through her own home seemed awkward, but necessary. Cephera made her way to her sister's private bedroom barefoot and cautious.

With one look around to make sure no one saw her, she slipped into Seraphina's room and eased the door shut. "If Krystoff comes looking for me, I'm not here. You haven't seen me." Cephera told her sister putting a finger to her lips to indicate quiet.

"Trouble in paradise?" Seraphina teased turning from her spot at her desk where she was sharpening one of her weapons.

"Paradise has become a flash-flood." Cephera groaned and bowed her head at the thought of her doomed relationship with Krystoff Fevour.

"Just tell him to piss off." Her elder twin shrugged.

"Centuries Sera! Centuries worth of relationship going to ruin." Cephera shook her head and grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging it painfully. She closed her eyes against the headache forming through frustration.

"What you have with him isn't a relationship." Seraphina promptly noted.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Cephera pressed her hands to her hips and pursed her lips.

"A convenient arrangement that just happened to start off with great sex." Seraphina shrugged.

"I hate how you just sum up my relationship that way."

"Hate it because it's true?" Cephera frowned. Maybe it was true. She never felt fully attached to Krystoff. She didn't exactly long to see him every moment of the day. The only thing they had in common was their goal to have a child, which they'd failed at year after year.

"I never agreed with this deal to begin with." Seraphina continued, that disapproving look on her face that mirrored the same way from centuries ago.

Cephera frowned. She knew what deal her sister meant. Back when they were teenagers, they'd been brought to Mechanova by Seraphina's father, King Yorin.

He took Cephera along to ensure Seraphina's loyalty, but he quickly explained that she couldn't stay. 

She was given a choice. 

She could go back to Earth and Seraphina could visit her once a year, or Cephera could make herself useful. Of course, the only way to be useful to his people was to have children with them.

Seraphina tried to convince Cephera that a yearly visit wasn't such a bad thing. But Cephera wanted more. She liked the idea of a family and didn't want to grow old away from her sister. She decided to find herself a partner among the Mechanovians.

Life became complicated after that. There were things about herself she hadn't known yet. She never expected to be alive for centuries, still no children, and now looked back at her past with regret.

"I think I want to return to Earth." Cephera told her elder twin.

"Your friends will be happy to see you. Krystoff, however, will not like you leaving." Seraphina replied a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Cephera knew her sister didn't like Krystoff. He was conceited and possessive.

"I know," Cephera sighed. "I can't stay here right now. Krystoff's so..., so...," Cephera didn't know the word she was looking for, but she knew that what she was feeling was something she needed space from.

"Then go," her sister gave her a smile. Seraphina never returned to Earth. She had too much to deal with in Mechanova and humanity was a part of her that she didn't want to revisit.

"Don't let him follow me." Cephera begged.

"He doesn't have the ability to." Seraphina reminded her. "He hasn't a stone," Cephera felt a small amount of pressure release from her tense shoulders. She relaxed for the first time that morning since retreating from his bedroom.

Earth.

Cephera thought of the tranquility she'd find there in the presence of her friends. This time she had no intentions of returning to Mechanova. In a way she felt bad for not telling Krystoff to his face. To inform him that she would no longer be his lover. The reality was, if she told him he'd cause quite a scene and she was afraid her resolve to leave would break and she'd stay.

No! She wouldn't stay. She had to leave. This life was not what she had hoped it would be. She needed to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The journey to Earth took near five months. There was no fast way to travel across Galaxies aside from ship. The crew that carted her from one place to the other was small and disgruntled for having to travel so far to a place as merger as Earth.

They, however, didn't complain outright, but she could see it in their gaze. It was pretty boring flying for days on end. Even she tired of reading the books she'd packed for her trip. She thought they'd be enough to sustain her travels, she had been wrong.

Leaving Mechanova behind like this meant it would be a long trip, it always was. Only until her sister came to see her would Cephera see anyone from Mechanova or have a way to return.

Still, Cephera had not changed her mind. She left Mechanova but not before having an extended argument with her former lover whom she'd hoped to avoid. She wanted no more to do with Krystoff. She simply didn't care for him the way she once had.

He'd changed over the centuries. The longer they continued to be lovers the more he changed. He blamed her for her lack of fertility, blamed her for not being attentive enough. Even got angry when she was simply not in the mood for sex. These traits weren't always there, but over time he became the kind of man Cephera couldn't be with. 

She felt free now that he was far behind her. A distant memory. One she didn't plan to revisit.

She always feared being alone on Earth. Never finding someone to love her or for herself to love. She wondered if a child between herself and anyone was possible, and if that child would have the same strange traits as her, such as her longevity.

She no longer feared those things. She knew her sister would have no problems coming to see her and Cephera was ready to throw caution to the wind. If there was someone of Earth meant to love and understand her for who she was, she was finally ready to embrace that and move forward.

"We've arrive on the border." Her captain told her. Cephera looked out one of the many crystal glass windows and saw Earth in the distance. From here she could use a stone imbued with magical properties to get to the surface.

They didn't dare land there. They liked to be discrete.

"Thank you," Cephera gave the captain a smile before gripping the stone in her hand. The ships interior vanished, but she didn't land where she normally would land.

She fell through the sky to hit rubble below her. She felt herself sustain damage but nothing that wouldn't heal. The fall hadn't been that high, but it had startled her.

When she looked up her breath hitched in her throat and she forgot her healing injuries.

New York City all around her was in ruins.

It took a moment for her to gain her composure and stand up. Buildings that once rose high in the sky were nothing more than broken hallow walls and some were complete ruins in the streets.

Her friend, Tony Stark, had been building a very large tower not far from her small apartment building, that was no longer there, but erected in its place was a different tower. It looked new. It was a odd focal point among all the devastation.

Looking more closely, Cephera noticed other small buildings that looked new. She could hear construction in the distance. It would seem life was not completely halted despite it looking like armageddon hit them.

Unsure what to do now, she did the only thing available. She climbed from the rubble that had once been her apartment and made her way toward the noise.

 

XxX

Tony's ear perked up at the sound of his door opening but he didn't react or turn to see who stepped inside. He hoped it was Pepper, but even if it was, only Loki could open the enchanted door.

"Tony," Pepper's voice was like satin on his ears. He might see her once a week if he was lucky. Loki wasn't charitable or trusting enough to allow him a visit unless he was a 'good boy'.

Finally turning, he smiled at her and accepted the hug she gave him and watched the door close. The King was gone. For a moment they were quiet, waiting for complete privacy before Tony let Pepper go and went to his workbench.

Pepper followed glancing back at the door as she did. "He's gone," Tony assured her. "Has he treated you properly? He hasn't used his Kingly wilds on you has he?" 

"Tony," she began in an exasperate tone and then just stopped talking. Tony wouldn't admit it, but he sometimes feared what Loki might force Pepper to do. She deserved better than the life they had now. Her relationship to him was what got her here.

When Tony had been found among the rubble of the city by Loki's men, Tony had been in rough shape. His suit had saved him from the nuke but it was months before he even woke from his unconious state and by then Pepper had come running to New York to find him and Loki had found her instead.

"Alright give it to me easy." He urged her, eager to hear about the outside world. Pepper was able to hear information he couldn't. She was like his personal inside spy. Pepper put on her serious work face before answering.

"Fury is still a free man. Loki has been meeting big resistance from East Asia and Russia. He's been meeting with government officials that he's allowed to stay in power. There are rumours he's looking to try a different approach to taking the rest of Earth. Peace talks and the like." She frowned.

"Fury's still ticking, I guess we know why he was boss." Tony grabbed a map he had rolled up in plain view. Loki tended not to look hard at things out in the open. The map had marks around it for places Loki still hadn't conquered.

SHIELD had literally blown a hole in his world domination plans. Not only had the nuke destroy New York and taken thousands of lives but it also killed many of his invading army and damaged the Tesseract badly enough for the portal to close. Enough of his army remained to gain him control of many places, but not all.

Loki's alien army was beginning to dwindle and left behind was his mortal army. 

Poor saps most of them. 

Loki had many of his mortal army brainwashed using his sceptre. There were a select few who served the King willingly, traitors within SHIELD. They defected to helping the King as soon as the war was lost.

Pepper grabbed Tony a marker to begin marking off places she knew Loki had managed to take over and before Tony finished she passed him a highlighter. "Washington was infiltrated by the Resistance, they've taken control back from Loki and closed off the city."

"The Preseident?" Tony asked.

"Still missing." That was good news in Tony's books. Missing was better than captured or dead. Most likely SHIELD had him in hiding. Most of the military were currently working for the Resistance so there was a good chance that's were the President was.

Tony hopped onto his computer and typed in the code that would allow him access without alerting Loki. After all, he was the designer. If Loki thought JARVIS actually worked for him than he was a fool.

He manually coded in a command to cut Loki off from the live feed of cybernetic information coming from Washington. Loki would see silence from that City while Tony made contact with them.

"JARVIS, daddy has good news." Tony rubbed his hands together.

"And I have bad news Sir," JARVIS replied. Tony paused. 

"You know I hate it when you ruin my good mood.", Tony said typing in his codes.

"Sorry, but Cephera Fair-O'lite approaches the North side of the spiral." 

"Oh no," Pepper breathed.

"Hide her from all security camera's," Tony ordered JARVIS.

"Already done, but it's only a matter of time before she's caught by the patrol guards." The A.I. replied. Tony cursed under his breath. He couldn't stop her from where he was. Tony wished Pepper was still in the kitchens, were she slaved for Loki. She could grab a second to find and warn their mutual friend. He'd wondered if she was safe, now he knew.

XxX

Cephera hadn't the slightest idea what she would do now that she was here. It was only an hour ago she'd been talking to a young mans wife not too far from here.

The woman had been frightened and spoke in whispers while constantly checking over her shoulder for anyone who might be nearby. She explained to Cephera what had happened and Cephera was stunned speechless.

Earth, invaded and taken over by Loki, the God of mischief. 

When Cephera had inquired over the whereabouts of her friend Tony Stark she had been pointed toward the spiral Tower she was now standing outside of. She'd waited for the patrol to pass first, but now that she was here, she hadn't the clue how to proceed.

The kind woman wasn't sure if Tony would be here or dead, but Cephera had to know. 

A part of her wished she'd admitted to Tony that she wasn't human and told him her real story. Instead, she'd fabricated a life for herself. An identity on Earth to suit King Yorin's rules. 

A part of her felt that if Tony had known what she was, if they had establish a way to communicate off world then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe King Yorin might have helped. After all, the only reason he didn't want the Humans knowing about them was because they didn't want to upset the delicate balance of normal life for them.

The mortal world held no magic, at least not naturally. Now it would seem trying to protect them from alien existence was futile and Cephera's fabricated life no longer mattered.

She didn't desire to be captured. Not after the stories she'd heard from the young woman. She needed to get into the King's massive tower, find her friends if they were there and get out.

The only advantage she had was her odd magical ability. A genetic mutation from being half twin sister with an alien. It would help against the humans, but against Loki's army or the King himself..., she wasn't sure.

Looking around her she smoothed her hand over the rough outer wall. The spire was decorated with intricate carvings all the way up. They looked to be ruins, she'd seen some in books once. Enhancements for the King who lived inside no doubt.

She followed the building around its circumference, avoiding doorways that were guarded by using those grooves to climb high enough to shimmy over their heads as silently as possible.

At last she found herself a window that was cracked open to allow breeze inside. Cephera hadn't time to look in. She heard the sound of the patrol not far from her. Taking a leap of faith, she squeezed herself almost painfully through the gap. Her dress hitched on the windows edge along her sleeve and tore as she tugged to release herself.

Cephera gasped when her free arm was seized and she was yanked all the way into the room and fell flat on the hard marble floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" A female hissed just as Cephera looked up from the floor.

Cephera gazed at the blond, blue eyed girl who had grabbed her. She wore a short sleeved V neck top of black and a long skirt that reached the ground in a dark green covered in a long apron.

"I...," Cephera wasn't able to think of a quick reply as she got to her feet.

"You are crazy to come in here from the free world." The girl scolded. "Go back the way you came now, before a Loyal catches you sneaking in." She shoved Cephera back toward the window.

"No. I can't leave." Cephera pushed back. "I have a friend in here I need to find." Cephera didn't know who this girl was, but she saw an opportunity. "Tell me what's happening in here." She insisted.

"You're crazy. If you're caught you'll be enslaved like the rest of us." The girl shook her head. "If your friend is in here, you'll never get them out." She shook her head harder to convey her dismay.

"Please, I have to try," Cephera pleaded. The blond looked around as if afraid to be seen or heard. "I'm Cephera, what's your name." Cephera asked trying to calm her and take her mind from her worries.

"I'm Agent Lake, Lana Lake." She replied. 

"An Agent for SHIELD?" Cephera got excited a moment. Perhaps, she was a spy working on the inside. Tony never liked SHIELD, but Cephera saw only opportunity in her meeting of this one.

"Not any longer. SHIELD was destroyed. A lot of us captured or killed. It didn't help that we had double agents on the inside for years that Loki took full advantage of." She frowned. "A lot has happened in since Loki's takeover."

"I wouldn't know. I heard only rumours about what happened here. A woman outside her gave me a brief rundown." Cephera bit her lip and looked to the floor.

"What were you kept in a cave. Everywhere where Loki hasn't siezed control still has rebels and news. Anyone whose anyone knows all about the reaping." Lana scutinized her with an awkward glance.

"I'm sorry. I'm not from here." Cephera pursed her lips. It's not like they didn't know about aliens at this point. "I'm from a different planet." Cephera admitted at last. The words sounded foreign on her tongue. 

"Another planet? Like Asgard? Are they coming to help?" Lana looked suddenly excited and Cephera felt bad.

"Sorry. No. I'm on my own." Lana's excitement died and Cephera ended up feeling guilty. "But if I find a way to free my friend, he'll certainly help me find a way to free the rest of you." She added hoping that she didn't dash too many hopes.

"Who is your friend?" Lana asked. "I might be able to point you in the right direction." Again looking over her shoulder with a nervous glance.

"Tony Stark," Lana's faced paled at her words.

"Leave now. Forget about him." Agent Lake shook her head vigorously making a gesture with her arm for Cephera to leave.

"With or without your information I've gotta try." Cephera insisted.

Lana sighed heavily her arm dropping and instead she placed both hands on her hips. "Stark is the most heavily guarded servant here." She informed her.

"Servant? Not a prisoner." 

"I guess he's kind of both. He's locked away in a private room only the King can enter. Loki put these collars on us. They are imbued with magic. We can't leave this building without being teleported back inside. For Tony he can't leave that room. Loki has his girlfriend here to force Stark to do anything he asks." Cephera swallowed her throat feeling dry.

"Pepper is here too." Her heart sank. So Pepper was there as well. Cephera had hoped she wasn't. Freeing one person might be almost impossible, let alone two.

"That what I've heard. I've never actually seen her. I haven't been down in the Kitchens. I work in the laundry, it's why I'm in here. Changing linens." Lana motioned around her and again glanced at the door. "Loki's Loyals roam the halls to make sure no one is up to anything. We'll be found any moment now. Hide beside the bed so I can speak to you there. If anyone passes by it'll look like I'm just making the bed." She suggested.

Cephera did as she was told. "How often do they pass by?" Cephera asked. 

"Randomly. Loki's set up places for them to access teleports from one place in the spire to another. They are soundless using those things." Cephera couldn't see Lana's face from her hiding spot. "So you're an alien, you got powers or tech? You're gonna need something to even have a chance at rescuing your friends." 

Cephera scratched her head. "Sort of. It's tricky. I have magic of my own but nothing powerful enough to take on someone like Loki." Cephera was never able to use her gifts very effectively against anyone. Her magic simply wasn't strong enough to even dream of battling the King.

"You're going to need something. If he catches you he'll either throw you in the prison, unlikely as you're not useful to him nor are you much of a threat. Or he'll put a collar on you like mine and force you to serve in this place. Or he'll use his staff to brainwash you into becoming his loyal minion." Cephera heard the distaste in Lana's tone at all options.

"His magical items won't work. The moment I make contact with them I can weaken their energies, this I'm confident in. It's not very powerful, but it can be affective in some situations." Cephera felt proud suddenly. Her power had never come in handy before. Although technically she touched things or people and learned new magic that way, but she had learned a few, more useful things because of that ability. Taking energy was one of them.

"Prison it would be then." Lana replied.

"I've learned to teleport short distances." Cephera smirked feeling a little more hopeful that maybe she stood a chance at this dangerous game.

"Really?" Lana sounded surprised. "Well I'll be damned. You might just have something going for you." She sounded amused and Cephera smiled. "Unless he just decides to kill you in case he thinks your power could grow."

"That could be a problem." Cephera pursed her lips. 

"If you can take energy, take his!" Agent Lake exclaimed slamming her palms to the mattress making it shake.

"I can't. The most I'd do to him is make him drowsy." Cephera returned to frowning narrowing her brows in thought. Taking life energy was much harder than magical energy. Inanimate things were easy, but living things not so much.

"Gosh, I thought all aliens would be strong." Lana sounded dismayed and slightly disappointed.

"I'm part human." Cephera admitted. "That affects my abilities." She often wondered if it was also why she could never get pregnant.

"Oh." Agent Lake went quiet. Light footsteps caught their attention. Sheets fluffed into the air as Lana began to dress the bed. Cephera listened as the footsteps stopped, most likely outside the door, and then begin to walk again. "Shit, he'll pass by again now that he knows which room I'm in. We can't stay here." Lana told Cephera finishing tucking in the sheets and fluffing the pillows.

"You said it yourself that if they see me...,"

"I know." Lana paused. Cephera could see her now standing at the foot of the bed looking down at Cephera. "What if you get purposely caught. I mean he catches people all the time and collars them to become servants of the Spire, you could pretend to be a servant." She grinned. "SHIELD used that trick all the time to infiltrate energy territory. The collar only binds you to parameters Loki sets. He won't know that it won't apply to you if you use your magic on it first."

Cephera had never done any kind of spy work before. Truthfully, she planned to get in and get out. She hadn't thought things would turn this difficult. "It's better than any idea I had." Cephera replied.

XxX

Trusting Agent Lake, Cephera squeezed back out the window and waited outside it for the patrol to come by. She pretended to be attempting to pull the window open further which got the reaction she was hoping for as the patrol saw her.

Her heart was beating wildly within her chest. She was unable to control it. She was both nervous and infused with adrenaline. When the patrol came running after her she kept up the act Lana had advised and began to run just a little less faster than the two men in pursuit.

Soon Cephera found herself in their clutches. Her yell was genuine as a moment of fear and anxiety hit her. She spent her time mentally calming herself as she was dragged inside the main doors.

She eventually found herself in the middle of the Spire that pivoted straight up to a skylight of magnificently painted glass above. All around the way going up the room walls were balconies to observe the Kings rulings. It was unlike any throne room Cephera had ever seen.

In the middle of the floor erected a throne befitting the sorcerer Loki was. It was not gold however, but carved from what looked to be a rock. Etches of runes dug deep along it just like the tower outside. Sitting upon that chair was the King himself.

His long legs spread wide as he leaned forward to survey her. A long staff in his hand with a jewel that glowed blue. "We found this one attempting to sneak inside." The guards were telling their King.

Loki cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You wish to find yourself within these walls?" He asked her laying aside his staff. With a snap of his fingers magic formed in the palm of his hand and in seconds a gleaming collar of gold like the one Lana had been wearing, appeared.

Loki stood and approached her. "Give me a good story behind your attempt to infiltrate my home and perhaps I'll spare you from servitude." He offered. Cephera kept her mouth shut, better to spin no needed lies. Best to allow him to take from her silence whatever he wished.

"You do not look like a rebel." He commented and Cephera stiffened. He was inspecting her closely. "But then again, most do not." He grabbed her chin with his free hand. "Speak before your king," he growled.

Cephera wondered how best to approach this. She was legitimately shaking at this point, unsure what to do or expect. "You're not my king," she replied and got the reaction she expected. 

"We shall see," he warned her and moved to place the collar. Cephera shot her hand up and grabbed it sapping its magical energy. The guards grabbed her, restraining her arms behind her back, but the deed was done.

Loki snapped the collar in place with a grin. "Eventually, you all break." He gestured around her to the servants in attendance. "You wanted inside my Spire, now it will be your tomb." He sneered and stepped back. "Take her to the laundry, we could always use more workers there."

Cephera said nothing more as she was carted off. 

She'd made it. She was inside the Spire and unharmed. The collar felt strange on her neck. Heavy even. She wondered what parameters he'd set to it. That was a problem she hadn't considered.

How would she know where she could or couldn't go? What if she was caught in a place the collar shouldn't allow her in? What if she was caught for the fraud she was before she even managed to find Tony or Pepper?

She'd hoped to be sent to the kitchens, but that hadn't happened. At least she'd have Lana in the laundry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki stretched when he stood from his throne. Four new servants to tend to his needs. Three men looking to shed blood within Loki's walls in hopes to free beloved family or friends. The men would join his army of mortals by means of his scepter.

Then there was the female. Like most of the woman she would serve in the housekeeping.

Loki's household was getting full. Soon he would have no need for more servants and he had yet to decide what to do once that day came. It was a matter he had no desire to think about at this time.

Servants were beneath his thoughts. Right now, he needed to focus on the reclaiming of Washington, D.C. Since its siege, people were running rampart and riots had begun against the next city over.

Washington held a special place in the people's hearts. When it was captured hope was lost, now hope was renewed and so was their desire to save Earth from its King.

The fools.

Couldn't they see that he was the best thing to happen to Earth. No longer were humans fighting among themselves needlessly. He'd deemed rape punishable to enslaver. Those who would murder in cold blood would see themselves to the afterlife. Why couldn't they see that he was trying to rule them into peace not drown them in wretchedness.

If they but kneel to him, he would see them toward a peaceful, prosperous future.

Petty and ungrateful these mortals are. Blinded to what Loki had to offer because they fear change. Desperately grabbing onto the hope that those remaining of SHIELD might restore life as it once was.

Loki was not too concerned about SHIELD. They'd been a broken organization from the start. Double agents hidden among their ranks and carrying out the most dastardly deeds without those loyal to SHIELD even knowing about it.

Loki saw those people as an opportunity. Most of those Agents, who once fancied the name of HYDRA, easily joined Loki's side. They needed no persuasion to bow to their new King. Loki turned a blind eye to whatever experiments they might be playing with in his Spires basement levels and in return they served him in anything he wanted.

Loki sat down in his personal dining room and awaited his freshly made dinner while his mind flickered to thoughts of the present and future.

Many of the Chitauri army that had made it through the portal, and survived the missile, had perished against SHIELD's forces during the war to gain control over the remaining lands. Loki would soon have only mortals to fight for him, a thought that left him only slightly worried.

A female servant placed his food on the table and he waved her away. Two male guards stood at their post by the twin doors leading into the dining room. Loki highly doubted any mortal that managed to make it to the dining room could possible harm him, but still he had to be cautious. After all, the Avengers had almost bested him. They certainly gave him a workout.

Loki turned his head and looked to one of the guards. "Fetch me the Captain," he ordered. Without a words the guard rushed off. Loki waited patiently as he enjoyed his soup and herb crusted bread.

"Sir," Captain Steve Rogers saluted his King once he stepped into the room. Loki grinned, looking up at the man whose eyes no longer held the spark of resistance, but the dull life of obedience.

Captain Rogers was Loki's first biggest catch after Loki climbed from the rubble of New York. He'd found the Captain unconscious and, had he been any normal man, he should have been dead from the many wounds across his tightly framed body. However, he was alive and Loki had him seen to good health. His unusual super soldier attributes making him heal unlike any other mortal and before the good Captain could make a full recovery and begin his fight back against Loki's new empire, Loki ensnared him using his scepter.

Steve Rogers fought it, but in his weakened state he failed and soon was Loki's very own walking drone to lead his army of mortals.

"Report on Washington," Loki commanded. He'd sent the Captain and his best men the moment he got word of the siege.

"Sir, all entrances to the city have been sealed. They have several Quinjets guarding the skies. There are whisper of Fury, but nothing more than whispers. They are heavily armed and killed two of my men when we attempted to breach their walls." The Captain paused. "Also, they have a new breed of people, special people."

Loki was amused by Steve's ignorance.

"With powers?" Loki asked and Steve nodded. "My dear Captain, not a new breed, but a very old breed. One who, until now, have kept to themselves." Loki snorted and threw his napkin down in his empty bowl. "They dare challenge against me." He scowled, his amusement fading.

He'd heard from Dr. Whitehall, formerly a leader within HYDRA, about people such as this. About their origins stretching back generations. He was not surprised they'd finally showed up, but he was angry that they too defied him.

"I have reason to believe the city is being protected by one such Special." Steve added. Loki glanced at him before standing from his spot.

"I want you to take more men there. Expendable ones. Test our enemies strength and powers. I wish to know what it is they can truly do." Loki gave his order and the Captain obeyed without question.

Loki put two fingers to his temple feeling a headache coming on. He'd need something to do to keep him occupied and his headache at bay. Recent news was just getting worse and worse.

XxX

Cephera had settled into the laundry area. An older woman showing her to a room where beds lay in rows and Cephera was made to pick an empty one. They would sleep and work apparently. Any lengthy socialization was prohibited.

After choosing her bed, Cephera was brought down to simply fold clothing. Agent Lana was nowhere to be seen. "How is there so much clothing?" Cephera asked the young man next to her.

"It all belongs to the soldiers, guards, servants and anyone else taking up home in the Spire." He replied never taking his eyes off his meticulous folding.

"I have a friend here, I was wondering where she might be." Cephera continued.

"I wouldn't bother holding on too tightly to your friends. The King makes sure those who seem too close are separated." He replied.

"Still, I am hoping to see her." Cephera pressed watching as he silently showed her how to properly fold the different styles of clothing.

He sighed. "Keep your head down when you talk and try to speak with minimal lip movement, least a Loyal guard see you and move you." He advised. Cephera couldn't help but look up to see where these guards were. She spotted them easily in their armor.

"This place seems rather like a prison." Cephera frowned.

"Only for the newer people. Once it's establish that your trustworthy you'll been moved to other places you're needed within the Spire." He finally glanced at Cephera. "I like it here in Folding so I give them trouble from time to time." He smirked.

"I'm Cephera," she introduced feeling her manners had fled her briefly.

"Joey," he replied. "Your friend, what's her name?"

"Lana Lake,"

"Lana's in charge of the South side bedrooms on the first floor. She's most likely taking care of the linens there. It's where the Loyals sleep so she has a lot of work to do. Doubtful you'll see her anytime soon."

Cephera's heart sank at the news. She was hoping to see her now. Lana was her well of information. How could she form a plan to save her friends if Lana was busy?

Cephera felt saddened by the situation here. All these people forced into servitude with guards watching their every move. On one hand she suppose it was to be expected. After all, Loki took the Earth by force and he couldn't very well just trust everyone.

No matter how many years passed, he would always have to contend with people attempting to defeat him. Such a drastic change to an already established culture couldn't possibly lead to world peace so easily.

It begged the question what she'd do once she freed Tony and Pepper. Where would they go? Cephera couldn't take them back to Mechanova and frankly she still had no desire to go back herself. Tony would, no doubt, want to help save the world. After all, he was Iron Man.

Tony wouldn't just lay low. This complicated many things that Cephera hadn't even considered until now. She truly hadn't thought this through and she really should have. It was too late to back out now. She would find Tony and at least speak with him.

XxX

Cephera's arms ached from the constant movement of shaking out and folding clothing all day long. She had to admit she was slightly spoiled in Mechanova as these things had always been done for her. She stayed fit, but doing something like this for an entire day made for cramped fingers and screaming elbows.

They'd stopped to eat at designated lunch hours. Each section of the facility had their own guarded lunch room so Lana was still far from Cephera's reach.

It wasn't until late night, when Cephera had been laying in the darkness listening to those around her sleeping, did she get her chance. She saw the shadowed figure moving along the rows of the beds. When she reached Cephera, Lana lay on the floor between the beds to avoid being seen.

"You made it," she whispered.

"It was as easy as you said." Cephera whispered back. She wanted to roll over and look down at the agent, but was coming to a quick understanding that speaking was best done while looking inconspicuous.

"The King has a low tolerance for anyone trying anything funny in or near his Spire." Lana replied.

"Lana, how am I going to accomplish anything here if I am stuck down here. It's not like I can turn invisible." Cephera had been thinking over everything and realized the guards made for difficult maneuvering.

"I didn't say everything would be easy," Lana retorted and sighed. "Patience will get you right where you're needed. If you act like a loyal subservient, within a few months you can move up to higher job within the Spire giving you access to more freedom to roam." Lana explained.

Month! The thought left Cephera speechless.

"Loki has ruled for almost two years, a few months won't hurt your cause." Lana quickly added when Cephera hadn't spoken.

"How can I guarantee I'll even end up in part of the Spire close to Tony?" To Cephera it seemed hopeless. The Spire was large with many floors. She could end up on any one of them.

"You think like a commoner, you need to think like a spy. You make opportunities available to you. Loki leaves nothing to chance. He will evaluated you as he does everyone. You make sure you stand above the rest." Cephera could hear Lana smiling.

"That sounds easier than it probably is," Cephera was not so convinced otherwise.

"I'll instruct you where I can. I don't like the King, but I know how to act and I'll form you into the greatest actress spy this world has ever seen." Lana sounded confident, but Cephera didn't feel it. Cephera had never been a good liar and being a spy meant spinning lies to fit your persona.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Every night Lana snuck over to Cephera's bed to speak in hushed whispers as they plotted. Lana seemed more excited than Cephera for their future plans. It sounded like the former Agent missed being an active one. 

Cephera's work day continued to be slow and tedious but she trudged through it. She had expected to have been interrogated on to why she had been trying to get inside in the first place, but it would seem the King had more pressing matters to attend to.

Lana filled Cephera in on what was happening in the outside world. Lana heard a lot of stuff from her duties up in the guards rooms. It would seem Loki had his hands full with not just countries he had yet to take, but keeping hold of those he already captured.

It wasn't until her first month of being there that she got a chance to leave the laundry.

She was folding clothes as usual when the head Mistress of the Laundry, Anne, the same elder lady Cephera met on her first day, came over to her. "Take these upstairs right away. Fifth floor, south hallway." 

Mistress Anne pushed a rather heavy load of neatly folded linens in her arms which Cephera almost dropped because of their silky smooth texture.

"Jenna is waiting for them," Cephera, not wanting to fail, rushed off. This might be her chance to at least look around. She'd have to be careful though.

She made it halfway there, having no access to the teleporters Lana told her about, Cephera was forced to take the stairs. She dropped the linens onto the rich hallway liner once she reached the fifth floor as she was shoulder bumped by another servant. "I can't do this!" The girl cried holding her blazing red cheek in one hand as she fled. 

Cephera looked at her fallen bundle and hurried to retrieve it. No longer in the neat pile they had been, she was forced to carry on anyway. 

When she reach the hallway in question no girl was waiting for her and twin doors with thick carvings on their surface stood ajar. "Jenna?" Cephera called out and no one answered, but she did hear some noises.

She inched forward and the noises grew louder. Cephera couldn't help but suck in her breath when the King himself emerged from the room.

"You," Loki's voice echoed in the hall and made a shiver run down her spine.

"Me?" She asked stupidly.

"Do you see any other servants around?" He growled. Cephera swallowed. "My other servant has run off, attend to me." He commanded and stalked back into what she suspected was his room.

Cephera stared up at the door and saw this as an opportunity. At least she'd have something to tell Lana later. When Cephera stepped inside she knew right away what all the noise was. The room was in complete disarray.

Furniture lay overturned and some splintered and broken. Books strewn across the floor, the bedsheets torn and adding to the mess on the already crowded rug. The room smelled foul, like too many colognes mixed together with sweat.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked laying the linens on a dresser whose drawers were missing.

Cephera jumped when the King's hand snatched her face and forced her to look up at him. "My king, my liege, your highness, you will address me properly when you speak to me." His warning was clear and his grip uncomfortable.

He let her go and waited, glaring down at her. "My apologies, my king," she said dropping her gaze once more. 

"You are new. For this one time, your oversight will be ignored. Do not allow your manners to slip your mind again." She nodded in response and waited for instructions. "Clean up this mess. It would seem my temper has scared off my usual attendant, you'll have to do." 

Cephera glanced up and around the room again. At first she'd thought he'd been robbed, or something of that sort. But she realized that he'd done all this. What put him in such a fit of rage that he would cause so much devastation?

She noticed now the bags below his eyes, had he slept recently? His forehead, face, and neck were glistening in sweat and he looked beyond annoyed.

Cephera didn't know where to start. She had no clue what this room looked like beforehand. "Are you simple?" He snapped bringing her back to her senses.

"No your highness. Just evaluating where to start first." She replied quickly.

"Anywhere will do, I don't care. I'm getting a bath and when I am done you better be at least started." He warned and made his way across the mess, items snapping under his boots as he did so.

Cephera's eyes roamed the room her curiosity perking up as he disappeared through his bathroom door. She wondered, what secrets could be buried throughout the rubble? What clues or items scattered about that might help her achieve her goals? What would Lana do?

Lana would clean up while inspecting things as she went. Making mental notes to remember for the next time she got the chance to be here. Agent Lake would not take any risky chances by stealing anything at this time.

Cephera, satisfied with that conclusion began her dreary, yet intriguing task.

She noted the closet was left untouched and assumed the clothing scattered about was from the dresser. Unsure what might be dirty she opted to have it all sent to laundry and threw it into one big pile near the door.

She returned the empty drawers to their rightful place and set to her next task. It wasn't until she began to pick up the leather bound books that she paused.

The pages were crinkled along the edges and discolored from use. This particular book was bound together with a piece of leather string. Glancing over her shoulder to check for Loki and finding him still occupied in his bathroom, she pulled the tie and opened the book.

Inside were what looked to be notes in a language she couldn't read. The penmanship delicate and refined along unlined pages. Smudges graced areas where a hand would have rubbed before the ink had dried completely. 

She touched the writing, feeling the indents of it sunk into the pages. She felt mesmerized a moment as she remembered that Loki was a master of magic. Magic was something she was fascinated with and knew very little about. Aside from the few things she'd learned using her own magical ability, she honestly didn't truly know the potential of magical energy.

Krystoff used to tell her that her magic was useless and she should set her mind to the task of making a family. For a long time she had put aside her thoughts of magic, but the yearning to learn more always stuck with her. Had this been any other situation she might have seized the opportunity to learn more now, but this was not the time.

"Mortals," Loki's voice startled her. "Always nosing about in things you couldn't even begin to understand." He bent down and plucked the book from her hands. "The books go on the shelves, this is not a library for your enjoyment." 

He appeared more relaxed than before. His tone of voice certainly had changed. "Yes," she replied with a nod of understanding and stood from her squat position. She turned from the God of Mischief and gasp when he grabbed her wrist. She turned to view his narrow eyed look toward her. "Yes, your highness." She corrected herself seeing the error in her response. Satisfied, he let her go.

She was getting slightly agitated by his manhandling of her. It gave her cause to wonder if he'd struck the girl who had run past her holding her cheek. 

Lana had very little to say regarding his personality. She didn't often get to see him in person and the rumors ranged from passionate lover to abusive asshole. Nothing that was spread between the servants regarding his personal traits could be trusted.

Cephera chose to remain weary of him and to follow her friends instructions to appear a good, loyal servant. As much as Cephera wanted to give him an earful for grabbing her, she refrained from doing so.

Loki relocated to his bed. He sat down upon it and to her horror he stared at her, waiting for her to continue the task he set for her.

Unable to look at him a moment longer, she turned her back and began sorting through the mess once more.

XxX

"Some lucky star is looking over you." Lana almost couldn't contain her voice to a whisper after Cephera finished telling her about her day. 

"It was horrible. He watched me the whole time as I finished. I could feel those green eyes burning into my back at every turn." Cephera shivered at the memory. When she had finally finished her task he'd given her permission to leave, which she had very quickly.

"No this is good!" Lana pinched her lips shut and they both snuck a peek toward the guards who didn't seem to catch the rise of her friends voice.

"How?" Cephera insisted seeing no good from what happened that day.

"Don't you see. He was evaluating you. His last attendant will most likely lose her position after running from him, maybe you'll become her replacement."

Cephera was unsure if that's something she wanted and Lana was no fool, she could tell. "It'll work out. Being in his presence you may hear things you might not have otherwise. You can do this." Agent Lake's encouragement was nice, but didn't make her feel any more confident.

"I guess we'll see. I mean, it's not like I'll have a choice if he does decide to use me as his personal attendant." Cephera was left wondering what exactly a personal attendant did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki took a brief moment to put his hand to his forehead. Headaches were not uncommon for him as of late. 

The damage he'd dealt his room was but a taste of emotions he felt. Nothing had gone right for him since losing Washington. More and more Resistance groups were showing up and attacking other outposts Loki had in place.

The Outposts were meant to keep the lands Loki had conquered in his grasp and already three had been annihilated. He'd heard the news only recently from Captain Rogers.

He'd gone like the good soldier boy he was and checked out what was happening and came back with half his team dead. It would seem Loki underestimated these special humans. Their powers much different from his own, unique to each one, but some were far more powerful than he dreamed they could be.

He cursed himself for having thought them a joke. He should have known better. He was enraged at his own stupidity, not that he would admit that. Everything he was working hard to achieve was constantly being challenged by these lowly Earthlings.

He'd remained composed after his meeting with the Captain and then, when he reached the privacy of his room, he'd let loose his anger. When his attendant returned from an errand he'd sent her on, she arrived in the midst of this tantrum and dared utter the words 'spoiled brat' under her breath which met her with the back of his hand.

She was lucky. Had they lived in Asgard she'd have been flogged for her insult. Perhaps he has been to lenient with his servants, but it was not a matter he had time to address. That was the problem, Loki was on his own and hadn't time to address much of anything properly.

If he wasn't faced with the attacks and spies within his own Spire, he was creating strategy plots to take over the remainder of the world. And now he was stuck trying to regain control of those lands which he'd lost. It was infuriating.

For this reason he sat on his throne the day after his tantrum and caressed his slowly throbbing temple. Luckily enough he'd found some entertainment to take his mind from his troubles, but that was short lived as usual.

He needed new tech, new weapons. He needed new soldiers with powers to match that of these new super humans who wielded energies resembling magic. He needed a new servant and he needed a god damn potion to rid him of his headache.

One thing at a time, he would start with the easiest thing first. "Guard," he called out. A guard opened the door and stepped inside. This man was what the servants called a Loyal. Someone who Loki didn't need to brainwash to work for him. "The girl who cleaned the mess in my room yesterday bring her to me." 

Giving a bow the guard left. When he returned he had the girl in question following in front of him. Loki waved his hand at the guard who took back his post, closing the door, and leaving Loki in private with the girl with the violet eyes.

"Your work is acceptable and I'm in no mood to be picky. From now on you will remain at my side to attend to anything I need. When I am in here you will stand at the back wall until required. When I walk the halls you follow behind me. You are an attendant and do anything I demand without question, is that understood?" 

She nodded causing her side bang to fall across her eye before she pushed it away. She kept her eyes cast off to the side, never directly catching his gaze. He preferred woman to attend to him, at least they were nicer to look at.

"Where do I go at night and how do I know when to return, my lord?" She asked remembering her manners this time which made his smirk. 

"Your sleeping situation remains the same and you come to me at 6am each day. If you are needed earlier than that you will be fetched by a guard." Again she nodded her understanding. "What name do you go by?" 

"Cephera," she replied her eyes moving to observe the room slowly.

"Well Cephera know this, if you fail me like my last attendant you will find yourself in my prison. If you steal from me in hopes of escaping you will end up in the prison. If you attempt to kill me you will lose your life instead. I expect only loyalty and trust at all times." He kept his eyes on her gauging her reaction.

"Then why not use your staff on me?" She seemed to be surprised by her own words as her hand came up to clamp over her lips.

"I don't expect the whole world to kneel to me by such tricks. What fun would that be?" Her question was valid, he would not reprimand her for her curiosity. "Take your place over there, I have meetings to attend."

She began her movement to the spot indicated when he stretched his staff out to block her path. She stopped with a gasp of surprise and stepped back a few inches before turning her eyes up to look at him directly.

"Everything you hear while attending is to stay that way. You are not to spread rumors. A wagging tongue will find itself removed from your head." He warned her. Feeling satisfied by the slightly frightened look on her face he allowed her to continue to her spot.

One problem solved, on to the next.

XxX

The basement pathway was dark. Hollowed out far underground for the laboratories Dr. Whitehall had requested. Once Loki reached the door at the end of the hall he waved his hand to open it.

Light burst forth and himself, and his new attendant stepped inside. He was greeted with a clean, disinfectant smell much like a hospital. The linoleum gleamed under his feet.

The people of the room grew silent in the presence of their King.

Loki rarely came down here. He left such experiments to those who know what they were doing with it. Today, however, he needed to request something of his good Dr.

To his left, as he reached the far end of the room he passed through two high security aluminum doors where the lights were not as bright. He heard the intake of air from his attendant but otherwise ignored her.

On beds lay bodies. People who had been previously captured who showed a hint of being special. They were not dead, just sedated for Dr. Whitehall and his assistance to do with as they saw fit.

Dr. Whitehall himself looked up from a chart he was observing and smiled. "My King," he said giving a bow but Loki caught that look of surprise.

"I need your expertise Doctor," Loki said. "Outside the Spire more enhanced have appeared and oppose me. They are making things difficult." 

"Strong ones then," the Dr. perked up at the news.

"It would seem so." Loki replied. "You promised me enhanced of my own and yet have produced none." Loki turned cold eyes to Dr. Whitehall and watched him squirm under the gaze.

"These things take time. The ones here are weak and their power certainly nothing special enough to aide you. Mere parlor tricks is what they can do, nothing more." Whitehall insisted taking his eyes off Loki and looking to the some 20 people in beds.

Loki found it hard to believe that not one of them were useful. The problem was that these kinds of people were the kind who often died to his brainwashing. They had the strength to fight against it causing brain aneurysms resulting in death. He couldn't simply force them to work for him, he'd tried.

"I am disappointed Doctor. I would hate to see our alliance come to any sort of end over your failure to produce for me something of worth," Loki said the words slow and clear.

"I will double my efforts." Dr. Whitehall promised. Another empty promise no doubt. More and more Loki was beginning to think the Doctor had other plans that didn't involve his King. He would have to keep a closer eye to him.

Loki could have used brainwashing, but all HYDRA agents under Loki's command were loyal to the Doctor and Loki couldn't afford to have an uprising in his own home. Besides the more he held to the power of his staff, the weaker the staff became. It was a continuos use of its power. He couldn't just brainwash the whole world even if he'd wanted to, not that anyone else knew that.

"I'll return in a couple of days and I do hope you have something worthwhile for me." Loki turned his back on Whitehall and headed back upstairs.

XxX

Cephera fetched Loki a nighttime snack of caviar and crackers. He didn't speak a word to her except to order her about. She didn't mind. Already only on day one of this new position and she saw its potential.

She had already seen more of the Spire in this one day than her whole month of being here. Soon she would know where to find Tony, maybe even stumble across Pepper. She had a little more freedom than before and ideas were forming in her mind.

If she could put Loki to sleep even for a little while, she could roam around and the Guards would think she was on an errand for her King. It was perfect. As long as she was back in time, Loki would think he fell asleep and think nothing more of it after that.

XxX

When she was able to retire to her bed, Cephera waited for Lana as usual. When her friend crept to her bed she quickly told her what had happened and about the horrible rooms downstairs.

"You can't save everyone." Lana pointed out. "Not without a solid plan." 

Cephera knew she was right. Even if she did save them, Loki was still ruler of Earth and might one day rule it all. "I have a plan," Cephera admitted and told Lana about her ploy to put Loki to sleep. "I just need a way to do it."

"I thought you said your power could drain him to make him tired." Lana replied.

"He's the master of magic, I can't take the chance he might feel that. If he finds out I have power, I'll be lying on one of those beds being experimented on." Cephera shuddered at the thought.

"There is another way," Lana said after some thought. "I can get you a pouch of herbs that you can steep in his tea. If your lucky, and his alien body doesn't resist the drug, he'll fall asleep. I can't guarantee how long it will last. It's not like this stuff was tested on his kind before."

"I'm willing to try anything. Get me two lots of it. One for testing and one for the real deal." Cephera resigned herself to this mischief and hoped she wouldn't get caught. "And please be careful," Cephera told her friend.

"You too," Lana replied and crept back to her own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Being an attendant was not the job she expected it to be. She half expected to clean his room, deliver his laundry, tie his boots, and the list went on. But those menial tasks were left to servants assigned to them, well aside from the tying of his boots, he at least could dress himself. 

Cephera began her mornings the same. She arrived in his room once the other servants left him to his bath. She held in her arms a large tray of pipping hot breakfast and placed it on the table. She then retreated to the wall near the door to wait for him to be ready to leave his room, in which case could differ from day to day.

Cephera had hoped she'd meet up with Pepper in the kitchens, but she actually was lucky enough to find out she couldn't enter the kitchen. The kitchen staff had their own personal housing to avoid smuggling of foods and potential poisons that may bring harm to the king, if there were such a thing.

Had she not known, she could have blown her secret right away regarding her enchanted collar. It was bittersweet really. She was glad she hadn't screwed it up and sad she couldn't reach Pepper any time soon.

Once Loki was ready to leave his room the remainder of her day became vastly boring. She literally followed him like some leashed pet. Where he went, she went. Always quietly listening from a nearby wall where she was forced to stand for hours on end. When he would break for food she was allowed to quickly eat as well.

The only upside was that she got all the inside talk right from the source. No need for idle gossip now. Cephera had the real deal of information flowing in.

Every meeting Loki had with officials he wished to come to terms with to avoid further bloodshed. Every peace offering he administered. She got to hear the news of his losses and gains as well as gauge his temperament when things didn't quite go his way. Cephera quietly absorbed as much information as she could where she would later share with Lana and the two of them would brainstorm.

Lana had blackmailed the girl in the bed next to Cephera into switching beds so Agent Lana Lake was now able to talk to Cephera for a vast majority of the night. They swapped stories between what the guards were saying and what Cephera actually heard.

"What's your home world like?" Lana asked one night when they'd finished their usual gossip exchange.

"Where? Mechanova?" Cephera asked. Lana hadn't asked much about Cephera's alien home since her initial arrival.

"Yeah," Lana gave a nod in the dark. Cephera's eyes were well adjusted to see it.

"It's beautiful in a very old fashion sort of way. There are fields that run for acres, and a forest made of trees that have crystals growing on their bark. A huge lake that connects to a vast ocean. High mountains in the distance haloed by the horizon. The palace spans across many acres and all residents live there like one cohesive family. The weather is always pleasant as magic sustains the environment." Cephera felt a tug of home sickness and willed it to go away.

"Sounds like paradise. Could we escape there?" Lana asked.

"No," was all Cephera replied until Lana pushed her for more.

"Why not?" She turned to her side to look at Cephera.

"They have laws about outsiders. They can visit but cannot stay..., unless...," Cephera bit her bottom lip. "When I went there I was not allowed to stay, I was given options to choose from. I could come back here, to my birth home of Earth, but that meant leaving my sister behind. Or I could help populate their world." Cephera knew she blushed and was thankful that the dark would hide it.

"Populate it?" Lana had the undertone of disbelief mixed with curiosity.

"Their people can't have children with each other so they seek help from outsiders. To stay with my sister I chose to find myself a mate among them. A single man I was willing to commit my time to." Cephera scrunched up her nose at the description, but it was no less true. "Anyway, even if you could go there, I will not return." 

"Was it that bad?" Lana reached out a hand and touched her fingers off Cephera's elbow.

"Not at first. Just after so many centuries together he became a different man. Most of his kind are free spirits. Sex is not something that's shamed. Many of them enjoy multiple partners, but not me and not him. He wanted just me but soon he showed traits of jealousy and possessiveness. He put all the blame on me for not getting pregnant even though his people are known for having difficulties regarding fertility." Cephera closed her eyes. "It's not a life I want to return to." She added.

"I'm sorry," Lana said. "It sucks than to have come to this world like it is now. I'm sure it's not the life you expected." 

"No it isn't, but..., Lana do you really think this will end well if Loki is defeated. This world will never be the same with or without Loki. Now that the world is upturned in this chaos other organizations such as HYDRA will be there to try and take over. This world will not just return to its original state, those days are long past." 

Cephera had been thinking of what she'd learned on Mechanova about the consequences of war and the aftermath in civilization after a complete takeovers. Taking over the whole world changes everything and disrupts so much in the balance of life that reverting back after a few years would be impossible. It wasn't like the old days where lands exchanged hands through war all the time. The people of this new age were not used to this.

"So what are you saying? We help him? We give up?" Cephera couldn't read Lana's tone, but her stomach jolted to think she might have angered her friend.

"I don't know. I'm just saying that nothing will ever be the same and there are possibly worse things out there than our current King." Lana didn't reply and Cephera wished she could get out of bed and assure Lana she didn't intend to give up, but what else could she do in the face of such a shaky future.

XxX

The tea was pipping hot, the steam rising from the delicate cup as she walked the hall with Loki's breakfast. Her talk with Lana only the night before had Cephera on edge. She feared she might have given her friend the wrong idea and yet everything Cephera said was the truth. They needed to handle Loki carefully. They couldn't just heave him from his place of power and then expect the people of Earth to just resume 'normal' life. It just wasn't going to happen.

She was almost to the room, her thoughts had led her astray from her task. Quickly looking around and seeing no Loyals, Cephera used her free hand to pull the pouch of ground herbs from her dress pocket. Lana had only been able to get her one application for the time being but had more on the way through her contacts inside the Spire. Cephera struggled to open the package with her teeth and was forced to walk slower just to give herself time.

The powder inside, just a teaspoon full, easily fell into the cup and having no other way to stir it, she used her finger. The hot tea burnt her skin but nothing major.

She didn't knock on his chamber doors, she didn't need to. her position gave her full access. She entered the parlour and continued to the interior bedroom. Loki must have emerged from his bath early, he was already half dressed and alone.

"Do you always take this long?" He sounded irritated and snapped her a sharp look.

"Sorry, my King," she replied unable to think of a quick excuse. She honestly didn't think she was that much longer than usual.

"Don't let it happen --," his words were cut short as an explosion rocked the Spire. Startled Cephera dropped the tray and all its contents to the floor. She looked down to see the tea soak into the rug and for a second her heart dropped just like her opportunity.

The second was over and a another blast shook the room. Growling, Loki used his magic to complete his outfit, armour and all. Cephera followed out of curiosity as her King threw open his balcony doors and stepped outside.

Cephera stayed inside and peered out. She couldn't see anything down below, but she could see the two Quinjets in the air firing at the Spire. Each hit caused the walls to quiver and the blast to echo.

"How tedious," Loki said as he raised his staff. She stepped back from the doorway, not wanting to be hit by any incoming fire that might be aimed at Loki.

Blast after blast of magical energy emitted from the staff and it took only one hit to send a single Quinjet to the ground smoking. The second jet reared back and to the left and out of sight.

Loki entered his bedroom smirking. "Fools," he looked pleased, though Cephera was unsure why. She could hear screams wafting in through the still open doors. "They thought Washington so easy that they dare come at me directly." Loki barked in laughter.

Cephera allowed herself a second to inhale long and relaxing. She focused her mind outward and felt the hum of magic all around her. With each scream a pulse of energy rippled through the air and she was reminded of the many Runes that graced the Spire's outer walls. It wasn't meant to keep people in, they kept people out.

She let go of her focus when she touched Loki's own power and it made her mind reel. He hadn't seemed to notice. In fact, he had gone back outside and was looking downward while firing blast at the attackers below.

He was like a child testing out his new toy. Elated that it had worked. She never really seen him smile and the smile he wore now was frightening. Like a mad man taking pleasure in the most creepiest of things. 

There was a small temptation to go up to him, touch his skin and sap his energy till he fell to the floor unconscious, but if he was truly as powerful as she just felt, she knew very well her power was no match for even his smallest spell.

Again she glanced at the tea soaked rug and frowned. She would have to wait for more and she would have to be extra careful. Loki was not the man he appeared to be. Under his flesh was power far beyond anything she could have imagined, which begged the question, why didn't he just take over the remainder of the world himself through sheer force using his magic?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the attack had ended with many dead at his Spire's base and many more retreating, Loki had a moment to stand amused on his balcony looking at the carnage below.

'The fools.' He thought with a smirk and then rage bubbled up inside him. This was his usual form of emotions. Just like when he was King on Asgard, he was enraged that anyone would dare defy their king. The insult in Asgard worse still as it had been people he'd once called friends.

Here, these mortals meant little to him, but without them he'd be nothing. If only they'd stop fighting they could continue life as he envisioned it for them. There was no need for all this bloodshed and certainly no need once the Earth was completely his. Why couldn't they just conform and give up?

His irritation on the matter returned and reminded him of his losses as of late. These special people, these enhanced were a problem that needed to be dealt with. If Dr. Whitehall failed to provide him with people Loki himself could use to his advantage then he would see what Stark could provide. However, Loki always had a backup plan and if those two things failed he would resort to his backup and see where that takes him.

"Wine," Loki ordered his attendant. She looked deep in thought. Not frightened like he thought she would. She had a stomach for war and didn't lose her head, this was pleasing.

Startled, it seemed to take her a moment to gather her thoughts before rushing across the room to fill him a delicate glass, one of the few that hadn't fallen over and broken. 

She returned handing it to him and he took it from her with a smile. "See the power of your king?" He asked her urging her forward outside. "No one is a match for me. No one will breach these walls and live. Count yourself lucky I hadn't decided to just execute you for having tried to sneak in here the day my guards caught you." He tilted his head to look at her more closely.

She had a stone look upon her features, concealing whatever it was she might be thinking. "Why were you trying to get in?" He finally asked releasing his grip upon her arm and allowing her to step back and away from him. 

"Curiosity," she said, clearly a lie upon her lips. Her eyes flitting to the side unable to look his way. Loki snorted and turned from her. 

"Fetch me the Captain, I'll have word with him as to the bodies outside." He waved a hand over his shoulder and listened as his attendant left his chambers. 

XxX

Cephera's heart hammered in her chest. She'd thought for sure he knew she was a spy when he'd spoken to her. Even though she now knew he spoke in general, her heart still beat faster and made her breath quick and uneasy.

He didn't believe her lie, nor should he. She was not known to be a good liar. Still, he hadn't pressed the issue. She probably wasn't worth his time. Cephera paused part way down the hall and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"The King wants to see the Captain," Cephera said to one of the Loyals. "Where is he?" She asked.

"He's probably still guarding the main hallway." The Loyal replied giving her a creepy once-over with his eyes.

She quickly hurried away from him and found Captain Steve Rogers where the Loyal said he'd be. "The King wishes to see you," Steve turned and looked at her with those blank eyes. 

Cephera felt bad for this man. Loki's pet by brainwash. She could feel the hum of magic that wrapped its way into the Captain's system. As she walked along beside him, back toward Loki's room, she had the urge to see if she could drain that magic from Steve and release him.

She even reached her hand over a nudge before realizing now was not the time to try that. She'd be caught for sure and she had Tony and Pepper to think about. She couldn't do anything stupid or risky until she knew her friends were safe first.

She kept it in the back of her mind to use the captain someday. If she could release his mind maybe he'd help her in return. He knew this Spire better than anyone and he commanded the guards and Loyals, he could be an asset to Cephera, but not yet. Not right now.

XxX

"I want all bodies brought to Dr. Whitehall for examination and experimentation, remind him that he has work to be done for me." Loki ordered Steve. "The weaponry is to be brought to the armoury for reintegration. Any fallen vehicles or aircrafts bring to the back hanger for repairs. We will salvage anything these fools have left us." Loki hoped that among the wreckage was something or someone of use.

"Right away sir," Captain Steve saluted his King and left the room. There was silence after the Captain left and Loki decided how he should continue. All his usual duties were cancelled in loo of the attack, but he couldn't just sit idly by. 

He stared at Cephera a moment. Easy on the eyes. She was short and slender. Her hair tightly pinned up and out of her way with only her bangs to fall free. He liked her eyes, violet. It was a very rare color seen in humans. Usually associate with albinism. 

She shifted under his stare and Loki couldn't help but smile. He enjoyed the affect he had on people. "Bring me something to eat. All this use of magic has made me hungry." He didn't look away from her, he wanted to watch her squirm for a few more moments."And fetch someone to clean this room." He added to her retreating form.

He could have her clean it, but he liked to keep his attendants clean. After all, they came with him everywhere and, like himself, they needed to look presentable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. Didn't want to miss one but plans came up today that makes it hard to finish this to its full length. Hope you guys enjoy the intrigue until Thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By the next day it was hard to tell there was even an attack on his Spire. Loki was pleased with the fast work of his minions, but still he was not satisfied with his own lack of a superior army. He needed to fix that.

He walked down the familiar hall toward Tony Stark's chambers. His attendant walking behind him. He could hear her skirt brushing against the floor as she walked. He might have gone overboard on his embellishment to make her appear presentable.

He'd given her a new uniform, one to match her new station. The skirt hugging low on her hips, touching the floor in a white shimmer laced with green along its edges. The sleepless top had a hooped neckline that might have shown cleavage if she'd had larger breasts. The green top cut off an inch under her breasts leaving her midsection visible. Much more flattering than the simple servants uniform.

Approaching the doors, Loki turned to Cephera. "You will wait for me here," he ordered her pointing to empty spot next to a large potted plant. She took her place there without question. 

Loki entered Stark's room and closed the door behind him. Stark didn't acknowledge his arrival, he made a great effort to never do so. "The materials I dropped off last night, have you looked into my newest request." Loki began his topic of choice without the small talk.

"I don't know what you expect me to do with scraps," Stark replied. "I can build you a love robot that can strangle...I mean cuddle you in your sleep." Tony's smirked.

"I'm in no mood for your witty games today." Loki warned. "You know what it is I want from you." Loki glared.

"You're talking about something much bigger than something I can create in here." Tony replied. "Besides, even if I could make a birthing room -"

"Birthing room?" Loki inquired, confused to its reference.

"You want a room dedicated to creating your own mechanical army right? Then it's a birthing room." Tony rolled his eyes as if Loki were a small child asking stupid questions. The king refrained from charging across the room and teaching his pet a lesson. "As I was saying, even if I could make such a room, we don't have the materials to create that many robots for your fighting pleasure." Tony gave a pointed look around his room.

It was true. Precious metals were hard to come by. The only way to get them was to tear down buildings and Loki didn't want to create more havoc among the common folk. 

Trade was difficult. Shops were not what they once were as the Resistance has taken to hoarding anything worth Loki's time to collect. He hadn't anticipated it and so when the time came that he realized he needed this stuff, the Resistance had already gotten ahead of him making it harder to obtain the good durable metals and even harder to obtain the rare ones.

"I'll acquire you more. Draw up the plans." Loki ordered.

"Even with plans do you think you have anyone here that could code this machine like I can? What you want done won't fit in this little room, you'll have to let me out." Tony replied. Loki cocked his head to the side and gave him a hard look.

"We'll speak more of this later, once I see your design." Loki replied unwilling to dismiss the notion but not ready to accept it either.

XxX

Cephera wanted so very badly to press her ear to the door in an attempt to listen to what Loki might be saying to Tony, but the Loyal who was guarding the end of the hallway kept glancing back at her. At least she now knew where Tony was.

XxX

Initially, Cephera wasn't sure how she might get into her friends room. There was a guard on duty at all times and as Loki was the only person who was suppose to have access to the room, she had no business she could pretend to be on that wouldn't raise suspicion. 

Luckily she came up with a brilliant idea. The last time Loki had grabbed her by the arm she'd taken liberty of copying his different magical abilities. They served little purpose to her except for one, transformation.

Cephera was able to turn into the likeness of her King and walk right by anyone, anywhere. So this was the plan. Knock Loki out with the herbal concoction and then transform into him to access Tony's room without alerting anyone.

Of course there was still a problem..., she hadn't been able to test her previous sleepy tea on Loki and would have to wait for Lana to provide her with the new batch of herbs. Cephera would have to do a test run of the herbs first and then a second attempt later. 

Once she was able to talk to Tony she might also gain his input and help, after all he couldn't be that helpless. If Tony Stark was good at anything it was fucking shit up on purpose and then making light of it.

XxX

The plan was Agent Lake approved. "I have a better idea though..., it's perfect," Lana said to Cephera after taking in everything Cephera had told her. "Why don't we find a way to rid ourselves of the King permanently and you just take his place?" 

Her idea made a knot form in Cephera's belly. "I don't think I could hold the magic that long. Magic takes energy, long term could potentially kill me." Cephera frowned in the darkness.

"Oh," Lana was clearly disappointed. "I guess that would have been too easy." She added. "The plan you have is sound all the same. I should have the herbs soon. It's hard to smuggle things from the storehouse. All herbs travel to Loki's personal tower from the storehouse but only certain people are allowed access. My contact has to be careful not to get caught." Lana told Cephera.

"I know. I can be patient. We've waited this long, what's another month or more." Cephera shrugged. As eager as she was to see Tony, she didn't want to rush things and end up doing more harm than good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cephera tried her best not to look guilty, but it was difficult. Even as she'd served Loki his spiked tea for the second time her hand shook. Agent Lake had acquired the herbs for the first cup three days ago and Cephera had tested it that very day. 

It was perfect. He'd had a hard day. Nothing was going right for him. He was frustrated. It was the perfect time to have him fall asleep early so that he might blame it on his bad day.

He didn't question it when he nodded off and later woke up in a drowsy state. Cephera had waited by the door of his room to time it, an hour was all she might get, 45min just to make sure she didn't screw it up. He'd looked at her with those tired eyes and dismissed her early so that he could properly retire to bed.

She hasn't thought it would go so smoothly the first time, but still she hesitated and felt nervous this second time. This time would be different. She wasn't innocently waiting around for him to wake. She was leaving the room, disguised as him and hoping the herbs would last just as long the second time around. It was a chance she had to take.

Cephera tried to slow her breathing as she waited for the yawns to begin, followed by his heavy lidded eyes. Th last time she'd been too concentrated on how long it would last that she'd forgotten to time how long it took to kick in. She could have sworn it wasn't this long, but then again she was nervous.

Finally the first yawn came, quickly followed by a second. His eyes blinked slowly as he read through the documents in front of him. He shook his head and rubbed his face between his palms. He'd had a rough day again today. Two more of his outposts had been reclaimed by the Resistance.

So at last Washington and any immediate outposts along its boarders were captured. It seemed at this point they were covering ground faster than Loki had since most of his alien army were defeated.

Again the King's eyes fell closed and he nodded forward only to snap awake again. He glanced up at her an she felt those green eyes searing into her, as if he knew something.

"The last week has been tiresome for your mind," she said wanting him to look away, but unable to quietly just stare back.

"It would seem so." Loki replied getting up from his chair. "You stand at my side and observe the things I have to deal with, do you think I deserve this? Such stress is unbefitting of a King, don't you think?" He walked casually toward her, but it sent her on edge.

"I would image being a ruler in general is hard. You must think of everyone, not just yourself. Without the people to rule no one would be a monarch. Your situation is even more complicated. You've taken by force a world that is used to freedom, having no ultimate supreme ruler. Recreating a world from that, I image is harder." She replied with what she thought to be true.

He stopped just short of her looking down slightly to accommodate height different. Instead of staring at his collarbone, which was at her eye level, she was forced to look up in loo of their conversation. Anything else, would be rude.

"Leave me for the night. I take to bed early. Tell my regular chamber  
servants to be here for 5am instead, and the same for you. Also, inform the kitchen to have my breakfast ready early as well." Cephera couldn't believe her luck. Not only was he going to bed early, but he was dismissing her and leaving her all the time she needed to speak to Tony without discovery. 

Some unforeseen fate was watching over her this day.

XxX

Cephera walked right passed the guard on duty at the end of Tony's hallway. His posture straightened at the sight of his King but otherwise he showed no sign of knowing the difference.

Feeling ever the more confident, Cephera turned to the bedroom door. The doors, like the outside of the Spire was etched with Runes. Cephera wished she knew what they meant. Pushing it from her mind, Cephera opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside she allowed the image of Loki to fade so she could speak to Tony as herself.

Tony was stood back on to her across the room. "Tony!" She cried out happy to see him. She was unable to contain her excitement and nearly ran across the room to hug him, but he didn't turn, didn't so much as stir to her voice. Cephera felt worried all of a sudden. What if her friend was also brainwashed? A fall back for if he ever managed to escape the room.

"Tony?" Cephera asked inching closer. Still he didn't move, at least not to look at her. He was sketching on a long piece of paper. At last she was close enough to reach out only for her hand to go right through him.

Shocked she jumped back and watched her friend shiver. "Is that window open again?" Tony asked marching across the room to check, but it was closed. When he turned he should have been looking right at Cephera, but he didn't see her,

Literally, he looked right her way but looked like he saw through her. Cephera recalled the runes on the door and wondered if this was a secondary measure to stop anyone from seeing or speaking with Tony Stark.

Her heart sank once more. If he couldn't see her, or talk to her, how would she save him? How could she plot with him, or use his expertise to escape this place?

She cursed whatever fates let her get away with coming here. Cursed them for playing with her hopes. "Tony," Cephera tried again feeling desperate. Again he didn't budge.

Cephera wanted to cry. She'd been looking forward to this moment for so long only to have it shattered. She took a small comfort to see he was in good condition and health, but otherwise her heart was swept away with loneliness.

She stood just off to the side of him, watching him work. She had no idea what he was drawing, but he seemed unhappy with each product as he erased lines and added new ones. She wondered why he didn't use the computer nearby to do this with. Surely he had a program to work with, what became of JARVIS?

Now facing more questions than answers, Cephera changed back into Loki and headed for the door. She had no idea where to go from here. All her plans meant nothing if Tony couldn't see her. She had to think of something else. Maybe Lana would have the answers to some of Cephera's questions.

XxX

Loki woke the next morning feeling refreshed, but still extremely unhappy with the production of his pets. Stark was delaying the plans to the 'birthing room', as he'd named it. Complaining he didn't have enough supplies to suit any of the plans he thought of.

Loki knew this was a lie. This was a man who built a war suit from wreckage to escape his captors once before. He found it hard to believe Stark would have trouble with this command, and yet here Stark was playing the fool.

Dr. Whitehall was also making excuses only he treated Loki as if he was the fool. What choice did Loki have but to play along? For the time being Loki had no real allies save for those he brainwashed, everyone else was a loose connection. He was in a difficult spot, one he didn't know how to control.

It may very well be time for plan B. Perhaps playtime was over and he needed to get serious. He needed things done and done fast. He needed to take back control of these insubordinate fools and capture the remainder of Earth.

His servants came in to do their regular duties. He quickly bathed and when came out to his breakfast his attendant was the only servant left waiting for him, his only company.

"I see a change in the future." He told her as if she'd know what he'd mean or even care. "Today will be a fruitful day." He smiled down at his food before beginning.

She didn't respond, but it didn't matter. His spirits felt higher this morning now that he'd set his mind to the task at hand. He would fix his mistakes and take back what he deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You've been ordered to go to the dining room." The guard told her, waking her from her slumber far earlier than she'd like. Cephera shivered as worry crept over her. She remembered her visit to Tony the night before and wondered if Loki had somehow found out.

She went the way indicated but was aware of the guard following close behind her. It wasn't often she was escorted since becoming the Kings attendant which gave her more reason to worry. When she reached the dining room the double doors were closed. She opened one and with a rude nudge from the guard she was forced to step inside.

The door closed behind her with a echoed snap. Cephera's heart stammered as she viewed the room. A long mahogany table stretched the center. There were only two chairs available. One at the very end and one adjacent to it. Two plates and two cups also laid out with shining silverware. But it wasn't the set up that unnerved her, it was her friend Agent Lana Lake sitting at the head of the table her elbows pressed to the surface and her chin resting in her linked fingers.

"Come in," Lana offered and moved the other chair out with her foot. Cephera walked across the floor slowly. What if Lana was working for Loki? What if she'd been recently brainwashed? A hundred thoughts ran through her mind and none of them were reassuring.

When Cephera reached the designated seat she sat, never taking her eyes off her supposed ally. Agent Lake's smirk never faulted, but it did change. Her face shining until the magic rushed downward and almost like someone shedding a suit, Loki sat in her place.

Cephera knew her mouth was slightly gaping in surprise. Her eyes wide and curious, yet also afraid. The way he looked at her with raw amusement unsettled her more than the possibilities of why he was Lana, or even what happened to her.

He reached out, grasped the collar around her neck and with a click it came right off. He tossed it in a bored fashion behind him. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor.

"You won't be needing that useless thing." He told her smoothly.

He knew. He knew it didn't work! 

The realization hit her hard. Fear rose in her chest making her heart pound. "What have you done with Lana?" Cephera asked trying to sound as firm and assertive as possible given her current predicament.

"Agent Lake met her end a long time ago. Long before you ever came here. Her image became useful for finding spies and traitors among my ranks." His eyes sparkled as he watched her horrified expression.

"It was always you." She didn't ask it, she knew it was true. It made sense now, his amusement. From the moment she'd set foot in the Spire he knew everything because she'd told him everything. He'd toyed with her. Helped her make plans he knew she couldn't succeed in. He played her like a fool and a fool is what she was.

Loki leaned forward and grabbed a small bell on the table and rang it. Cephera sat there unable to move, unable to speak. She was dumbfounded.

"I had no idea Stark had friends in the outer worlds," Loki said pouring himself a glass of wine and adding the liquid to the cup in front of her as well. "I'll admit when you squeezed in through that window I expected you to be yet another silly freedom fighter. You certainly surprised me." He toasted his mocking compliment and sipped on his wine. "It's rude to leave someone drinking alone." He told her forcing her cup toward her.

"I don't drink," Cephera said, pushing the cup away and regaining her senses.

"You do as your king commands," he said as a matter-of-fact.

"You're not my king." She replied squaring her shoulders and sitting back to brace herself hard against the chair. He continued to look at her, his smile never wavering.

"No. I suppose I'm not." He replied. "Who is your king Cephera? Who rules your homeland?" She didn't respond. The conversations she'd had with Lana, or rather Loki, about her homeworld were short and she was happy for that now. "I suppose it doesn't matter. As you once said, he will not come here to help."

The memory of some of Cephera's first conversation with 'Lana Lake' came flooding back. "why?" Cephera asked confused. "Why go through this elaborate charade?" She looked at him with confusion plain on her face.

"Because I was bored and I wasn't quite sure what to make of you. Not sure if you could help me, or be a burden, or a threat. I have to admit it certainly made our night time chats more interesting. How eager you were to have a friend willing to help you." He smirked and Cephera felt like she might hit him any moment.

"And now what will you do with me?" She was no fool now. Her eyes were wide open. He revealed himself for a reason.

"You are mine now. You are my servant, and you and your power are going to help me." He didn't blink as a servant walked in with a platter of breakfast foods. There was silence until she was gone leaving them alone once more.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" She asked watching him casually fill his plate as though this conversation was normal. The platter held enough for the two of them, but Cephera was void of hunger. 

"I have your friends for starters." His smirk widened. "Stark plays along with helping me, but he procrastinates so that I lose time. He knows I still need him to maintain that computer system of his, but you open up a whole new window. Why would I need Stark or his computer if I have you? If you are unwilling to help I'll torture them, slowly. Starting with the female just to see yourself and Stark suffer for both your insolences." He took a demur bite of ham.

"You can't control me with magic, so you use threats." She wanted to pretend his threats didn't matter, but they both knew they would.

"I use what works, and it does work, doesn't it?" He raised an eyebrow his fork midway to his mouth.

"You're despicable." She told him crossing her arms and glaring.

"I am a King in need of assistance." He replied cutting another sliver of ham and sipping his wine. "I cannot control this new bred of human, but you..., you can weaken them." He smiled.

Cephera had never thought her power to be used for such a purpose. "You said it yourself, this world will not go back to the way it was. Without me yet more havoc will be wrought among the people. Surely you can understand the importance of showing the good people that I am going nowhere." He smirked turning her words against her.

"I don't exactly think you're what this place needs either," Cephera growled.

"And yet here I am, the only thing keeping countless wars and death from destroying all that's left of practical civilization. Those who have bowed down to me live in peace. They have their homes, their families. Everyone could live that way if they just stop fighting. Think of those countless innocent lives that are effected by the ongoing war against me. Imagine how many more would be added to that list when everyone tries to take leadership if I am gone." His smirked irked her, his calm casual demeanor angered her.

"And how many countless innocent lives did you destroy gaining position of king?" She retorted.

"All wars have casualties. My question to you is how many more would you see paint this world in blood?" His question made her look away. She hated to agree with him at this point. She felt like being stubborn, but took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"What do you even want to accomplish here? I've seen your day to day life, it's boring and frustrating. Why would you even want to rule humanity?" Thinking on it now, she felt this was a fair question.

"Humanity is in dire need of reorganization. For too long they've ran rampart in what they called freedom. Killing each other in the name of religion and to obtain higher status. Theift, rape, torture is not just part of their history, but of their present day. I plan to strip them of that freedom, uphold laws that will ensure a more peaceful living. To tailor them for a supreme life, for they only have short ones." He drank more of his wine.

Cephera honestly didn't buy it. Loki didn't seem like the kind of man who cared who was killing whom or even why. He didn't seem the kind of man who'd truly cared if this tiny world changed or not, but she also couldn't put her finger on his true reasoning.

"Say I help you and this world submits. Your subjugation is found. There will always be rebels. Always be groups of people determined to free this world of your reign. Do you plan to kill them all? And even without them, what then? You don't seem the type to be satisfied with tranquility in a world you clearly don't belong in." Loki set down his utensils and looked her square in the eyes.

"You needed't concern yourself with what I will do. You seem to think you working for me is an option when clearly it isn't. You will work for me. You will do as I say when I say it or your friends will pay the price." His face darkened, his humor disappeared.

"You'll find your faith in my power a sad mistake. I may be stronger than a mortal, but this new bred of human, as you call them, I don't know what they can do. I don't know if I have the energy needed to subdue them." She warned.

Loki leaned across the table toward her. "Then you best be near death in your attempt or face punishment for also delaying my plans by your insolence. I'm done with being patient Cephera. I'm finished with those around me thinking I am a blind fool to their antics." 

She felt a force of power pulsate around him and it made her grow cold. The force of the power made her bones ache as it pushed against her own energy. She near gasped for breath and saw puffs of steam escape her lips as though she were in the dead of winter.

When his energy fell so did she. Her hands grasping the tables edge to steady herself as she coughed and tried to get ahold of herself. "Do not forget which one of us holds superiority regarding magic. I am the master of magic, and you are a mere novice." He'd stood from his chair. She could see his boots walking along the other side of the table away from her.

"If you're so superior, then why do you even need me? Why not do it yourself?" The words left her lips on a whim of defiance. She reminded herself of her sister in that moment.

He laughed from across the room. It was a sound she hadn't expected to hear. "A King need naught get his hands dirty when he has others to do his work for him." She crumpled to kneel on the floor as the chair finally slid from behind her slouched forward position. "You have free reign of the Spire until I summon you. The guards are aware to watch you closely and as you already know there are some people who simply cannot and will not be able to interact with you or you them." He sounded smug. She didn't bother looking up to his face. She thought instead of her visit to Tony and knew now what had happened. 

'Free reign'. 

As if he had a choice in the matter. His magic collar couldn't hold her nor anything else he would try to place upon her. He knew this and so his seemingly generous 'gift' of freedom was nothing more than uncontrollable circumstances. He could find a way to control her using magic that had no physical form, but of course that kind of magic was hard to cast and most likely not worth the effort on his part.

Of course, Loki had everything he needed to control her. She had no way to escape. She couldn't very well run and leave her friends behind. And he wasn't completely wrong when he spoke of all the innocent people who would get hurt in this current war, not to mention what would happen if Loki was defeated. All that weight had suddenly been thrust upon her shoulders. She cursed Loki for using her kindness to his advantage and cursed herself for having ever opened up to a stranger to begin with.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Loki rubbed his hands together with eager excitement. He'd lost his temper for but a moment, but she got the point. Her compliance was inevitable. Loki had plans, so many plans for her and her unique power.

She had a point. What if she wasn't powerful enough to take on these super humans? Well in that case he would have to find anther way. Until then, he planned to exploit her for everything she was worth. 

He'd known for some time he might use her to his advantage but he hadn't been sure how. For a year he'd been working in housekeeping as Lana Lake leaving behind a copy of himself for everyone else to gaze upon in his absence. Being a simple housekeeper helped him keep and ear on those around him for traitors.

Cephera had been an answer to his frustration, though at the time he hadn't seen it that way. At the time he'd been merely curious with the intent to eventually capture her and lock her away. He'd created a fake attendant before her so he could place her closer to him without her growing suspicious. To allow her inside information just to see how far she'd go to achieve her goals.

The fact Cephera told Lana absolutely everything she was up to made manipulating her that much easier. That and having her as his Attendant made it easier to make sure she didn't get into any mischief he didn't know about.

Still, he almost wished he'd probed her more for information pertaining to her world, this Mechanova. At the time he'd been playing it safe. Keeping a low profile. He hadn't expected to need plan B so soon, but alas that was information he'd have to do without. Either way it was clear that her world wanted nothing to do with Midgard and would not come totting cavalry. She obviously had no way to contact them here on Midgard, so he chose to push thoughts of her world from his mind.

He had things to attend to this early morning. Cephera was the first, the second was a captured inhuman brought in by Captain Steve Rogers just an hour before Loki had decided to call Cephera to him. Loki was looking forward to meeting this specimen for himself.

XxX

"Good job Captain," Loki told Steve Rogers as he approached the super soldier. He was waiting for him just outside the room their new prisoner was being held. 

"I wouldn't say that sir," Steve said back. "It was a blood bath out there. Half the men you sent with me are down, and half the ones who made it back are injured." 

Loki always enjoyed the Captains professionalism regarding war. That didn't come from his brainwashing, but rather the man himself. "I have found you help for your next mission. Hopefully this bloodshed will soon be a distant memory."

Loki cared not for the bloodshed. What was happening here, his rule, that was all a farce. He knew it but no one else did.

Cephera was right, Loki had no real interest in the human race, but they gave him an excuse. When he'd fallen from the Byfrost he met a lot of sorted characters in his journey through the outer worlds, but Thanos was the worst.

Loki wouldn't have chosen to become involved with his sort, but at the time he was desperate. He was lost both in reality and in his own mind. The life he knew was gone, shattered by secrets kept from him.

So Loki made a deal with this devil Titan. He couldn't be King of Asgard but a part of him had wanted to do something that would meddle with his would-be brother. He'd chosen Earth for that reason. Selfish and childish even, but still he couldn't turn back once he'd set it in motion.

Of course that was perfect for Thanos who wanted the Tesseract.

The thought of the Tesseract made chills arise along Loki's neck. The cube had become damaged in the New York explosion. The Chitaui had no way to tell their master that and so Thanos had yet to find out, but Loki wasn't looking forward to the day he did.

So far Thanos had not come for the cube and Loki hoped it would be the last stop he made in his journey. He didn't quite know what the Titan was looking for, but Loki knew enough to know it was bad news. It was too late, Loki was already caught up in that drama.

He pushed his thoughts aside. Thanos was yet one more burden to add to Loki's list, and right now he had other things to deal with. If he lost Earth he would have nowhere to go and he might very well lose the Tesseract. Loki would rather have something to give the Titan rather than nothing at all.

So he pressed forward with his plans for world domination.

Inside, the room was lit by a few fluorescent lights, a small couch was pushed against the far wall. A man was chained to the wall inside by his wrists, his white blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

"Do you know who I am?" Loki asked him. The mans eyes narrowed.

"You're the alien who thinks himself better than us." His accent was thicker than Loki had expected.

"I don't think it, I know it." Loki replied with a smirk, but the smirk faltered when Loki actually was made to jump. Quicker than his eyes could capture, the man had charged toward him in a flash.

The chains came up short and pulled the stranger backwards. Loki composed himself quickly and narrowed his eyes into an intense glare. He then looked at Steve Rogers who was stood behind him. "Is speed all he does?" Loki asked the Captain.

"It's all he needs." Steve replied. "He helped take down the team I had with me. He ran circles around them causing confusion, tripped them, disarmed them. His speed might seem useless, but I've seen it in use and it's effective." 

Loki considered what the Captain said. His grip tightened on his sceptre as he decided whether or not to use it. He could use the extra help from someone a little more impressive than your average human.

"Sir, there was another in the field. We caught this one only because he was distracted trying to save her. She got away, but her power's, they seemed extreme." Steve informed his master.

He saw the white haired man twitch at the conversation. "If all goes well, she won't be a problem and will soon join this one." Loki thought of Cephera and her potential. He didn't think she'd be a problem to control, she would just need reminders of why she should do as he says.

Loki approached the man and like he predicted he tried to use his speed to avoid what Loki had coming, but Loki made several copies of himself and when he finally had the man cornered, confused as to who he should attack, Loki pressed his sceptre to his chest and watched as the last essence of resistance faded from his eyes.

The mind control took a little longer than usual, telling Loki that this man was a fighter, but happily he didn't die from his struggle to fight off the magic. 

Loki knew he couldn't use this on every inhuman they caught alive, but that didn't mean he couldn't just lock up those he no longer needed and release them from the magic so he could use it on others. He would find a way for this to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Any appetite Cephera would usually have when waking up, she didn't have today. After her 'recruitment' as Loki's lapdog she just stared at the platter of food he'd been picking from and had left for her.

She had no idea where he'd gone, and it had crossed her mind to just leave, but where would she go? No, she couldn't leave for so many reasons. Tony and Pepper were just a few of those reasons. Now that she had time to think, she wondered if her new position might afford her a chance to create a positive change within the kingdom.

She forced her mind to move toward those positive thoughts rather than the negative. This new Earth needed a leader and though Loki certainly wasn't the ideal ruler right now, that didn't mean he couldn't change.

At least she hoped he could.

Cephera stood from her chair and looked toward the food, she couldn't go without eating and expect to keep a straight head. She quickly grabbed the few things she'd eat off the large plate and ate it before leaving the dining room.

XxX

Loki grinned seeing Cephera walk into the throne room. He leaned one elbow on the thrones arm and rested his check against those knuckles leisurely. "Such a determined looking expression," he said to her.

"I've had time to think." She replied, her tone even, calm, but Loki could see she was still fighting back her resilience. She was not completely resolved to his side.

Her loyalty to her friends would keep her in check. Cephera's loyalty was her greatest weakness and he would use it against her if needed.

"And what have you thought about?" He asked her keeping his eyes locked to hers. She was more forthcoming to looking straight at him now. Those violet eyes burning into him, scrutinizing him.

"I have problems with your methods. I won't become some soldier for you to use. My power is not a toy for your enjoyment. I'll not have people stare at me in fear and hatred." She pursed her lips.

"And how do you think we will conquer the remainder of the world in such a passive manner?"

"Why not end your aggressive movement here and start rebuilding what you do have. Protect what you already possess. Show the people you mean to elevate their existence not enslave them. The more people who become accustomed to your vision of this new world, the less will feel obligated to rebel." She'd squared off her shoulders and held her head high.

Loki considered her option. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it. Really he felt he had something to prove. The fact the Resistance was gaining an upper hand made him feel like he needed to fight back and use force.

Thinking about her suggestion opened up a new avenue. To take down his enemies by bringing the common folk to his side was almost a more desirable idea. It was most certainly a tactic they wouldn't expect.

"Your power will still be needed. The Resistance will not rest until I have enough people on my side. They have inhumans, superior beings with power that will make what you suggest, difficult. They will not simply back off to allow me to take a more passive route." Loki leaned forward and awaited her reply.

"As you said before, I don't have a choice but to help you. However, if we try my way I'd be much more obliged to help without question or complaint." Loki rolled his tongue against the back of his teeth, keeping his expression unreadable.

"I'll take your thought into consideration," he replied, unwilling to allow her to think she could so easily sway him. After all, if the idea hadn't been filled with benefits, he wouldn't even consider it. "I have business to attend to. I suggest you get some rest, I have need of you later." He told her and snapped his fingers.

One of his Loyal Guards stepped forward. "I've arranged a new room for you. No need to be pinned to your old position with this new one bursts with opportunity." He smirked at her surprised look. She wasn't so good at hiding her initial emotions. She didn't utter a word when the guard gave her a nudge toward the doors. Loki watched her go and relaxed back in his seat.

XxX

Cephera was slightly surprised to not be sleeping with the servants, until she saw the bedroom. It was one hallway away from Loki's room, but about the size of his sitting room, which was a moderate size. Looking around it struck her as fancy, a little too fancy. 

Clothing and shoes littered the closet, the vanity was full of accessories. Books on a small shelf, her own small bathroom. Cephera felt like this was a bribe, and as nice as the room was, she glared at her surroundings.

The guard had left her the moment she'd walked inside and Cephera was glad for the solitude. Her alone time didn't last long. Moments after she'd taken in her new room her bedroom door opened and shut swiftly.

Cephera turned to see a tall woman stood next to the exit. Cephera eyed her over carefully. She was dressed in a maids outfit, but something about her posture didn't sit right with Cephera. She doubted Loki really gave her a personal servant which only left her with the option of babysitter. This woman was not here to fulfill Cephera's every need, but to make sure Cephera didn't get into anything Loki didn't want her in.

"Hello," Cephera spoke politely. The woman gave a simple nod but said nothing. Her look was firm and serious. This woman didn't look afraid. She was either a Loyal, one of the many Hydra Agents who followed Loki without question, or she was brainwashed.

Cephera decided that at this moment she wouldn't act irrationally. Instead, she sat on the bed taking note of the soft mattress and sleek sheets. She'd deal with her babysitter another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For those who didn't see my announcement on Tumblr and Facebook, Thursday I had so many wedding things to do with my best friend and then her wedding, I was unable to write. We did have a great time!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Loki had sent word to have Cephera join him in one of the many large empty rooms. He had no use for them save for later banquets and dances he would hold once Midgard was bowed to him completely.

The columns rose high to connect to the vaulted ceiling, which was painted like one giant canvas depicting part of his reign and would be added to later.

Light green, sleek, sheer curtains adorned the open archways to the great balconies many exits, fluttering inwards from the outside breeze. Carved statues accented the walls near each doorway. A great carpet of gold and green bordered the rectangular area in the very center made for dancing. The floors shining of marble where the carpet did not hide it.

Loki enjoyed this room very much. He enjoyed the extravagance and elegance it added to the Spire. He was eager to see it used for its proper purpose, but that would have to wait. Celebrations were not yet something he could look forward too, but when he could he would enjoy the looks on each mortals face as they stared in awe at his masterpiece.

He stood in the center of room waiting for his guest, when at last he saw her round the corner he smiled and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The Loyal he'd sent to attend her was not in close pursuit as she was ordered to be at all times.

As if reading his mind, Cephera let a tiny smile play across her lips, she looked less stressed than before. She'd collected herself rather gracefully. "I don't appreciate having a babysitter," she said.

"And what has happened to yours?" Loki asked keeping calm himself. He didn't like being defied, but somehow he was more amused than irritated. Honestly, he hadn't expected much of a rebellion from her.

"Passed out on my room floor. Drained of the energy needed to stay awake," Cephera shrugged, "just as the next one will be if you choose to continue having me watched."

Loki's lips twitched at the ends. Her tone beheld resolute defiance and a hint of pride. He found himself amused in a much different manner than just early that morning. Apparently, he'd pushed a few too many buttons since his big reveal and she wasn't having any more of it.

"You forget your place," he warned her, though his tone held not an ounce of anger. He was trying to read her though she made it difficult.

He could not tell if she was simply acting, or if he'd judged her softness too harshly. After all, even as Lana he hadn't gotten to know much about her personality. She'd given him the impression she was more a follower, and a soft one at that.

Loki was curious to see what other buttons he could push within this odd woman.

"I don't forget anything. You want my power, you have it. Does it work? Ask your sleeping servant. You want my cooperation, you have it, but I refuse to become a pet on a tight leash." He saw her swallow deeply, an indication that she wasn't completely comfortable taking up this new position she displayed before him.

Her outward confidence was nothing more than an act. Perhaps she wished to intimidate him? He wanted to laughed at the idea.

"I see," he replied giving her no hint as to his mood. He stared back at her, his eyes gliding down from her face to the rest of her. His main purpose was to make her feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed what he saw.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd taken to looking at her in such a way and it wouldn't be the last. His lingering gaze caused her to shift in discomfort, her weight moving from one foot to the other and her fingers to curl into fists.

Pleased with himself he tore his eyes from her and stepped backwards outstretching his arms to gesture around him. "A magnificent room, is it not?" He asked her. His sudden change of subject certainly took her off-guard. 

All her effort to approached him the way she did must have seemed pointless to her as he dismissed it so easily.

"I've seen grand rooms likes this before," she replied looking around and then up. He was certain he saw a slight hint of partial eye-roll as she spied the mural above. He gritted his teeth, but remained appearing indifferent. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"To test the strength of this power of your." He told her simply.

"And we needed this big room for that?" She responded. 

Loki smirked.

Of course he hadn't needed it, but he wanted to use it, to show it off. "Come closer," he beckoned her closer with a wave of his hand. She approached with slow movements, cautious most likely.

"How would you like to test me exactly?" She asked looking around as she walked. There was no one else there, they were alone.

He didn't reply, he waited until she was a couple of steps in front of him. "With myself." He finally replied. "You will be using your power on me. Let's see how much damage you can cause to my energy." He smirked at her surprised expression.

"You're going to just allow me to use my power against you?" Her surprise remained fixed across her sweet face and Loki's smirk grew into a smile.

"I am confident that you are not strong enough to defeat me, so yes." He reached out his hand, an offer for her to start whenever she was ready. She stared at his hand as if waiting for a trick to happen. "It does work by touch, does it not?" 

She snapped from her surprise and suspicion. Her eyes flared with determination as she grabbed his hand regaining her previous confidence. 

Loki purposely curled his fingers around her fingers. Her skin was soft, her hand small, delicate. By the looked of her hands he could tell she had seen an easy life. No hard labour had marred her flesh with calluses.

Loki waited to feel something. He kept his gaze steady on her while feeling with his senses for any changes in his body. He felt a tug at his chest, almost taking his breath away. He hadn't expected it to feel intense.

He inhaled and set his jaw to avoid looking worried, but he soon realized he had nothing to worry about. He felt weary, tired. His muscles relaxed further of their own accord and he suddenly felt like he needed to sit down.

Her face had grown red. It was clear she was reaching the point of her limit. Her hand slacked in his grip. He allowed it to slip from his fingers and fall to her side. She was most certainly disappointed.

"I'm impressed," Loki couldn't help but praise her. After all, she'd affected him more than he'd expected, but he was glad to know she hadn't the power to completely subdue him, that was assuming she hadn't held back and wasn't playing a mind game of her own.

He doubted it. She looked far too taxed to have been pretending.

She was silent, her head tilted downward and eyes cast to the floor. Loki leaned down so that his face was close to her hair, she'd bathed in the scented oils he'd had placed in her bathroom. The scent of cherry blossoms wafted off her soft brown and pink tresses.

"Don't be so down trodden. Surely you didn't think you really had any kind of chance against me." He told her. "I am King for a reason, and now that you know that you're no match we can avoid any ideas you may have had for betrayal."

She turned her head from him slightly and before he regained his previous composure he inhaled her sweet scent one last time like a guilty pleasure.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cephera lay in her new bed. It was weird not being downstairs with the other servants. Her babysitter was dismissed, much to her relief and Cephera had her chance to see what Loki was made of.

Of course the test hadn't gone too well. She hadn't expected such an intense power residing within him. She felt it before for only a moment but this time she got a good feel. She'd never felt power as strong as Loki's.

He was hiding something, he had to be. With the power she felt rushing through him he could force everyone to their knees and yet she couldn't figure out why he hasn't. Maybe that much power was taxing? Perhaps he didn't know how to control it? She just couldn't put her finger on why his strength felt so strange.

And on top all that..., had he been sniffing her hair?

It had been subtle but when he was so close to her she was sure he heard him take a whiff and it unnerved her. It was unexpected and a little creepy. It was for that reason she'd locked her room door when she arrived in her room.

Being alone with Loki, with him making no attempt to hide his wandering eyes made her feel..., excited.

Excited was not a feeling she wanted to feel toward his actions and yet she couldn't push it away. Her heart raced when he'd bent down toward her. She kept her eyes to the floor to keep him from noticing her true reaction.

Maybe it was due to the fact that it had been quite a while since she last felt a mans touch. Maybe her mind and body was having some sort of withdrawal, was that even possible?

Still, underneath her attraction and excitement she was still angry. Before she'd gone to see him she'd composed herself well. Keeping up the confidence she often saw in her twin sister and mimicking it. She faired well enough but in truth she was worried.

Cephera had no idea how she was going to save this world or her friends. It meant making the choice between Loki staying King or taking him out and letting fate take its course. The latter was so unpredictable she was was, at this point, rooting for Loki, however that could change.

She needed to see Tony. To speak with him. She needed insight. She needed help. She would have to somehow convince Loki to allow her to see Tony, but how she would accomplish that remained a mystery.

Until then, Cephera had to rid herself of her current craziness. She rolled to her back and willed herself to think of the one man whose touch she knew well. Even though she no longer wanted Krystoff, she certainly didn't want to be thinking of anyone else.

Her hand slipped downward past her naval and past her pubic region. She frowned at the regrown hair. She enjoyed it clean and smooth, it was how she's always preferred it, but she hadn't time to really take care of herself in that way.

She ignored it and once again her thoughts returned to Krystoff. Her fingers doing the walking across her clitoris sending that familiar spark of excitement through her. She rocked her hips lightly envisioning that her fingers were Kystoff's tongue.

She softly let out a moan and let her mind wander. She no longer had to concentrate so hard to keep the imagine in her mind. She relaxed into her arousal, her fingers wet as they glided smoothly over her sensitive bud. She moaned again when somehow she imagined Krystoff stopping to inhale the scent of her sex.

Cephera jumped from her own thoughts when she realized she'd begun to envision Loki between her legs instead of her former lover. "Dammit," she cursed at herself. This was going to be complicated. She needed to get Loki's gaze from her mind. He was not her lover and it was silly to think it could work otherwise. She was his servant and until she figured out what to do, she would remain that way.

Cephera rolled over to her side. Her mood ruined by her own naughty thoughts. "Damn you," she whispered into the darkness. Her state of mind was Loki's fault. Maybe he'd woven some kind of spell on her. She frowned as that seemed unlikely.

XxX

For the first time in a long time, Loki felt relaxed. His evening with Cephera may have been short and for professional reasons, but he had to admit she brought more to the table than he'd previously thought about.

She wasn't without her own strength. Her resolve hadn't broken though she neglected to look at him at the end of their test. He wasn't sure if it had been from using her power, but he did notice a flush across her cheeks.

She didn't know it, but he had thought more than once about her other potential. During the beginning of his reign he'd had a few human women. They served their purpose but he tired of them. Most of them just giving into his desires because they felt they had to. None of them were particularly interesting to him on any level.

A couple had sought his bed and once they found themselves within it, they started making assumptions of being his bride, or mistress. Silly notions, ones he squat immediately. No woman stood his equal. No human could have anything in common with him for he was a God and they were just simpletons.

However, though Cephera was not his equal, she did share power with him. He could see potential in her for more than just his newest firepower. 

It was clear, however, that she wouldn't simply fall to her knees and do anything and everything he wished, but he liked that. She was a challenge and he did enjoy a good challenge. If he could claim her heart he would be unstoppable with her at his side.

If...,

She was no simpleton looking to save her own skin and she certainly wouldn't just open her heart to him after everything he's done. He would have to gain her trust first. As strong as she seemed, Loki knew her to be soft. During his many talks to her as Lana he got to know her mind. She'd come to Earth to start a new life.

It was clear she was tired of being used. She was sick of following others rules to fit in. She came to Earth looking for a new beginning and Loki would give her that. Soon she would be unable to see anyone else in her future but him.

He fell asleep to that thought. As of right now, he felt like everything was working to his advantage and he wouldn't spoil that by rushing things.

XxX

Cephera suppressed a shiver everytime Loki found a reason to touch her. Each evening she was invited to have supper with him before moving to the combat room where Steve Rogers was always waiting.

Cephera knew a little about combat, but not nearly enough to defend herself against trained agents. The Captain fought against her and she was allowed to use any magic she'd learned to defeat him. 

She had yet to defeat him.

Loki would always find a reason to come over to her and guide her arm or hand. His breath grazing her ear as he spoke directly near it. Each time it sent her heart beating faster and she would make sure to glare at him instead of allowing him to see her breathlessness. 

A weeks worth of this was enough to drive her crazy. She had planned to wait longer to make her demand to see Tony, but she couldn't hold back any longer. At the end of the week, when Steve Rogers left the room and only herself and Loki remained, she turned to look at the King who was smiling at her.

"I want to see Tony. I want to speak to my friend." She squared her shoulders making ready to fight for this. To battle out her reasoning when Loki denied her.

"Alright," he replied and Cephera opened her mouth to protest right before his word sunk in.

"What?" She asked unsure she heard right.

"You may see Stark." He told her standing up straight from his spot leaned against the wall.

Cephera couldn't believe her ears. Was she dreaming? 

"What's the catch?" She asked weary of a hidden agenda.

"No catch. You've done everything I've asked of you up to now, this is your reward." He walked from the room and Cephera found herself directly behind him.

"And it will be a private chat?" She asked still not fully believing him.

"It will." He nodded.

"When?" Cephera asked, her heart jumping as she let the truth sink in.

"Whenever you like," Loki stopped and turned to look at her. Cephera hadn't been prepared for this. She hadn't thought of when.

"Tomorrow morning," Cephera decided quickly.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow. The guards won't allow you in without me, unless you plan to become me again?" He smirked and Cephera blushed. She'd forgotten about that. Forgotten how much he knew. He chuckled and left her embarrassed in the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You have 10 minutes," Loki said to Cephera just outside Tony's room door.

"10 Minutes!" Cephera had woken with hope in her heart at the prospect of finally speaking with her friend. She was now shocked that all she would get was 10 minutes. She had so much to say, so many things to explain and that small timeframe wouldn't cover it.

"Considering you could use a longer time here to conspire against me, I think I am being generous to allow you to visit him at all." Loki didn't sound angry, but his voice was firm. "I am no fool to be taken lightly. I am well aware that Stark is not as powerless as he may appear and given the right opportunity he just might be stupid enough to try something drastic."

Cephera wouldn't argue. Tony was known to do things on a whim and sometimes they worked, other times they blew up in his face. Cephera never doubted Tony would be trying to find a way out of all this, however, Pepper was most likely what urged Tony to have been such a good boy for this long.

"I'll take whatever I can get." Cephera finally replied waiting for Loki to open the door. He did so lifting his arm high to allow Cephera to walk under it. She stepped into her friends room to hear Tony throwing a witty remark at Loki.

"Just can't get enough of me? It's alright, I know I'm awesome." Tony turned and Cephera saw the instant disappointment on Tony's face upon seeing her.

"As always Stark, your fantasies regarding my visits are a little farfetched." Loki told Tony. Cephera felt a shiver run up her spine when Loki's hand came to rest on her back. "I will be just outside the door, 10 minutes, no longer." He told her.

He removed his hand and Cephera turned to see him close the door shut behind him leaving her alone with Tony.

"Dammit Pipsqueak," Tony breathed running a hand through his hair. Cephera would normally smile at Tony's friendly endearment for her, but not today.

"Tony, I only have 10 minutes and I have so much to tell you, but no time to explain it all." She bit her lip. She hadn't anticipated the time limit and was unsure what was paramount to tell him and what wasn't. She could waste time easily and not mean to. 

"Good to see you, missed you, wish you weren't here. Alright, pleasantries are over let's skip to the real issues. Has he hurt you? What's he got you doing for him?" Tony adjusted to their predicament quickly.

"He hasn't hurt me. He has me fighting for him, or at least he plans to." She replied knowing this would raise all the other issues she had yet to admit. "Tony I'm about to lay a bombshell on you and you need to just accept it now and when we get time I'll explain later." She took a deep breath.

"Hit me," Tony said, agreeing to her terms.

"I'm an alien, sorry I never told you before. I have powers and Loki is using me for my power to help him subdue the inhumans running around who appose him." Cephera couldn't get over how awkward the truth sounded.

For a moment Tony stared at her. "I knew you were hiding something." He sniffed and nodded to himself. "How long have you been here?" Tony asked suddenly looking confused.

"Months." Cephera frowned. "I need your help Tony." Cephera had finally walked closer to her friend who seemed to be in deep thought. He turned abruptly and began tapping away on his keyboard.

"I don't get it. Why hasn't JARVIS seen you? Why didn't he tell me?"

"There is no trace of Miss Fair-O'lite within this building until this very moment sir," JARVIS replied. Cephera was used to the computer speaking from the walls around her in Tony's old home, but now he spoke only through a small set of speakers hooked up on Tony's messy desk.

"He's on to us. He has to be." Tony furrowed his brow. "The bastard doesn't trust us." Tony didn't sound surprised.

"Tony you can try to figure that out later. I don't know what I'm doing. This world is ruined, it'll never be the same. If Loki is defeated war will break between factions looking to take his place. Right now this world can't handle another war." Cephera was desperate for a way out.

Tony gave her a scrutinizing look. "You think it's better we side with him?" He asked.

"For now." Cephera admitted.

"That's the worst idea I've heard all week, granted it's the only thing I've heard all week, unless you count JARVIS."

"I'm not saying it's ideal, but Tony what other options are there?" She felt like she was pleading.

"The Hulk," Tony replied confusing her.

"The who?" She asked.

"Right, I forgot you weren't around for any of this. Bruce Banner, he's a nice guy until you get him angry. There is no way the New York explosion killed him and I doubt he's laying low. He's the muscle you need to pummel the boy king out of the spotlight. We take over this tower and we make sure our other enemies know a new rule is in town." Tony grinned. 

"If you don't even know if he's alive, how am I suppose to find him?" Cephera frowned.

"Through Loki. If I were a betting man, and let's face it I have enough money to be, I'd say Loki has Dr. Banner locked away somewhere." Tony looked like a kid on Christmas who just unwrapped the best gift ever.

"Loki doesn't trust me and isn't going to just let me snoop around or outright tell me." Cephera shook her head.

"You'll have to find a way to get closer to him." Tony shrugged. "How's your relationship with that other idiot?" 

"It's over," Cephera replied eyeing her friend. This wasn't the time for catching up.

"I'm not saying it's a good idea, but it's not a bad idea...," Tony began to think again.

"What?" Cephera urged.

"Well you are a single woman, and the King seems like a very lonely man...,"

"Tony!" Cephera was appalled at the implication. "I will not sell my body for information or the chance to gain it." Her face flushed scarlet. She'd given her body for shabby reasons before and that hadn't ended well, Cephera didn't want to make those mistakes again.

"I'm just saying if something like that should happen that maybe you should take advantage of it." Tony looked amused more than sorry.

"It's a horrible idea. He's not stupid enough to not be suspicious of the girl who is friends with his enemy throwing herself into his bed." 

"Hey, I tried to get Pepper to, but she wouldn't take one for the team,"

"Tony!" Cephera scolded right before the door opened and both of them turned in surprise. 10 minutes sure do go quickly.

"Times up," Loki informed them and held the door open as a sign for her to exit.

Cephera turned and quickly hugged her friend, wrought with an sudden sense of sadness. "I'll return someday." She promised.

"He's not bad looking," Tony whispered and Cephera ended her hug and glared at him. Tony would never stop being that annoying, yet loveable man.

XxX

"I hope you enjoyed your visit," Loki said to her halfway down the hallway. "Good behaviour may earn you another," he added, piquing her interest.

"And what am I to do now?" Cephera asked awaiting his command.

"I have sent the good Captain out on a mission, so today you will follow me around like when you were my attendant." Cephera held back her sigh. Even without a personal babysitter Loki found ways to keep her occupied.

"Stark can be infuriating at times," Loki said making small talk.

"I know," Cephera replied. 

"You didn't sound very impressed with him with what I heard at the end there." Loki turned his head and looked at her.

She shrugged. "He says inappropriate things." Cephera played nice and continued this awkward conversation.

"Is that why your face is so red?" Cephera knew she blushed further, but it was doubtful Loki could tell.

This time she didn't reply and Loki chuckled and looked away from her. Cephera had a feeling he was enjoying her discomfort and so she glared at the back of his head while remaining quiet all the way to the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Tell me more about your magic? Did someone teach you?" Loki asked Cephera. He watched her pick at the remainder of her supper. He had taken notice that she was a picky eater, though she didn't complain about the things he had ordered brought to the table. She always found something among it to eat.

He watched her face after he'd ask his question. It wasn't so much a get to know you conversation, it was more to understand her power. By the look on her face she was contemplating what to say.

"I'm was not taught." She finally said raising her face to look across the table at him. "I was born with my gift." She pursed her lips her eyebrows knitting together.

"But?" Loki urged her to say whatever was on her mind.

"I didn't know about it till much later in my life. We thought I was human for many years until I ceased to grow old. Before long I began to embrace this odd feeling I had inside me. A feeling of strength I couldn't quite understand." She frowned. 

Did the discovery of her power not please her?

"Why do you frown at the memory?" He bent forward leaning on the table.

"It took me many years to understand what it was my powers did and I acquired a taste for wanting more. I yearned to know more, but...," she turned her face away. "The option became closed to me over time." She abruptly stood from her chair.

Loki watched her turn from him. Cutting off her willingness to continue her tale. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked her. Any movement she was just about to make was stalled, her shoulders heavy with a sigh.

"When will Captain Roger return?" She asked. She'd been a tad aloft since her meeting with Tony and Loki was curious about what they'd spoken about. He'd kept his word, their conversation stayed private, though he'd been hoping to get something out of her. Alas, she was content to stay tight lipped about her dealings with an old friend.

"Are you sick of spending quality time with me?" He asked her, teasing her really. He enjoyed the way her cheeks flushed.

Something was weighing on her mind. He could see it in the way she would contemplate her answer to his every question. It had been like this for two days now.

"I would not call servitude 'quality time'. The only reason you dine with me at all or have me at your side is because you do not trust me to be left alone." She sat back in her chair and once again looked at him directly.

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" He asked her, licking his lips. "I can certainly name a few more, far interesting, reasons." Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the look she threw his way.

Her eyes were half narrowed, her lips pushed together, all the while shaking her head at him. "Your attempt to butter me up is not at all working." She warned him.

"Very well. I can see you are of a mood today. Such a mood I've witnessed in you the first day I revealed myself as Lana, and now from your visit to Stark. I shall think hard about allowing a next visit if this is what will emerge from that room." Loki dropped his smile. He strengthened his features to mask a more serious expression, though he was still just teasing her.

She signed once more but again her lips stayed sealed on any thoughts she might be having. She really was in quite a different sort of mood. Loki wasn't sure he liked it, despite the teasing.

XxX

The Captain returned from his scouting mission and Cephera's training continued, but so did Loki's attempt to reel her in. He needed to capture her trust, her loyalty. The best way for that was through her heart.

Loki would be lying to himself if he said he didn't yearn for a woman at his side. He was lonely and Cephera was the only one of current note to fill the void. No human would do and he was beyond knowing when he might meet another female whose life resembled his own. For now Cephera was his only available target.

Over the course of a mere few days her mood shifted back to a more relaxed mode. He made small talk when they ate and she participated. This time was a little less prying with his questions. A little less personal. Loki had always been good at reading people, at knowing which buttons were best pushed and when to push them.

Loki touched on the wrong subject on her moodiest of days and he wouldn't repeat that mistake. The origins of her power would remain a firm mystery until he had her trust. 

Loki could have given her more time to adjust, but in all honesty he wasn't sure how much time he had to work with. How long could he hold on to Earth before something went horribly wrong?

He hated to think about it, but he was not stupid enough to not think of the possibility. He had plans for most outcomes, but there were still some gapes he didn't know how to close. 

So with each passing day Loki worked his charm the best he knew how. Wooing a woman was never on his list of priorities, and having been a prince of Asgard, he hadn't really needed to do so to get what he wanted. This was different, Cephera was not a woman who sought him out of her own choosing. He needed to work for this, and work he would.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cephera was summoned early morning to the throne room where Loki waited sitting upon his chair. Captain Steve Rogers was with him looking as passive as ever. Cephera wasn't sure if it was the brainwashing or if he always had that look about him.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked wondering what might be happening.

"Indeed," Loki smiled. "The inhuman who last caused the good Captain problems has been located. We test your strength today. You will accompany the Captain to the location and subdue this woman whose powers are giving our enemies an edge." 

Steve turned to look at his King. "Sir, it's my professional opinion that she's not ready yet for out in the field." Steve told him. Loki turned to glare at Captain Rogers.

"That's not a request, it's an order." Loki commanded and Steve straightened his back. All trace of anything more to say washed from his face. 

Cephera said nothing in her own defense. What could she possibly say? Loki was determined to see her power put to good use, heading into dangerous territory was inevitable.

"Protect her with your life Mr. Rogers. Her worth outweighs your own." Loki added just as Steve was about to escort Cephera out. 

"Sir," Steve saluted and Cephera followed him as they left for the airship.

XxX

They traveled to the next city over shrouded by clouds and cloaking. When they landed it was behind some rubble to give them cover. Cephera stayed close to the Captain. She'd never experienced real battle before. She'd only ever done training with her sister and Steve. She was nervous.

Steve was cautious upon his approach to the runes of an old building that looked like it was once a grand hotel. The nuke that hit New York had managed to do some serious damage to surrounding cities as well. 

Whose dumb idea was it to blow up New York? To Cephera it sounded like a desperate attempt to take control of the alien situation. A bad call as clearly the nuke is what made it easier for Loki to win the initial battle, though not without his own losses.

"It's quiet," Steve commented looking around suspiciously. Cephera also began to take in her surroundings more. He was right, it was very quiet. "Stay close...," Steve began to say to her and the rest of his team behind him when the shots first fired.

Steve rolled fast and placed himself behind a fallen wall. Two men behind Cephera were shot and fell instantly to the ground, the rest scattered and began to fire back. Cephera ducked near Steve her heart racing.

Steve began to making hand gestures to his troops. She had no idea what they meant but they did. Little by little they eased their way up toward the building by darting behind different piles of rubble.

Steve stood from behind his rock and gave his shield a mighty toss. It went soaring through the air and took out four people standing on treacherous looking balconies before returning to Steve as if it were a boomerang. 

"Come on," Steve told her. Cephera followed him quickly. They cleared the open space and hide below a cracked outcropping. Her and Steve kept moving like that, along the buildings edge until they found a crack to squeeze through to enter it.

Heading in they found three guards at the bottom of the stairwell. Captain Rogers rushed them, taking them down before they could get off a single shot. She could see why Loki kept him around.

So far she'd been lucky. She hadn't needed to fight, only follow. Probably for the best.

A long hallway greeted them at the top of the stairs and cephera paused. She felt the hum of power, different from her own but strong. She grabbed Steve's arm to halt him. "I feel something," she told him.

"Loki's Puppet returns," a heavily accented, female voice said before the girl herself stepped from a room up ahead.

Cephera knew without a doubt the power she felt was coming from this girl. This is who she was here for, but her power somehow felt different from any magic Cephera had ever touched before. 

"Who are you?" Cephera asked her unable to stop herself.

"Where is my brother?" She ignored Cephera and directed her question to Steve. Her accent was heavy, Cephera was unsure where it was from.

"He's safe," Captain Rogers told her.

"I want him back," she warned a light flashing between her fingertips.

"Then come with us," Cephera offered. "Why do you fight with the rebels?"

"I could ask the same of you toward Loki," she retorted her eyes narrowing and yet another spark flying.

"I aide Loki because the Earth has seen enough bloodshed. What the people need now is peace, quiet. This continued war can only end in misery." Cephera replied. She may not trust Loki, but she really did feel this was the best path.

The woman laughed. "You really believe that?" She asked and after looking at Cephera she shook her head in disbelief. "You really do." She sighed. "Perhaps you are a mindless robot like him." She gestured at the Captain with a simple nod of her head.

"I am not. I just know more about war and politics to weigh my options accordingly." It wasn't a complete lie. Her sister was the one who had been made to study those things but to save her sister from being alone in the process, Cephera joined her.

"You are a fool to trust him." The woman scoffed.

"I don't trust Loki, but I trust that he can be set to the right path. Right now everything is in a state of ruin and havoc. He hasn't had time to show us what he plans to do. No one has given him a chance to prove he means no harm." 

"He's an alien and we are his toys," Cephera was aware that the sparks going between this women's palms were growing. The intensity behind them strong. 

"Listen to the lady and we can end this peacefully." The Captain agreed with Cephera.

"Peace will only come with the death of the man who calls himself King." The woman threw a red blast of her energy of them. Cephera jumped one way and Steve the other. "Strucker will see an end to all of this."

Cephera came up short against the wall, the hallway making it hard to avoid each blast coming at them. Steve deflected two balls of energy at once and one of them hit the woman backward, causing her injury.

Cephera took her chance. Heart racing, she dashed forward. She grabbed hold of the inhumans arm and though she couldn't, for some reason, copy her power, she was able to connect to her energy and pull it from her.

The woman cried out in surprise and for a moment Cephera was relieved that this would be over shortly, but she was wrong. Gun fire behind them caused Cephera to let go of the girl as a bullet struck her in the upper shoulder.

The girl, only left at half strength, blasted Cephera off her feet to fall to the floor. Cephera's ears rang and her vision blurred at the impact. She heard the ruckus around her and only until she was pulled to her feet did she realize they were outnumbered.

Steve pulled her into a room and forced her to jump off the balcony back into the open air.

"Retreat," Steve ordered his men over their headsets.

"I almost had her," the words sounded foreign leaving her mouth. The thought of helping capture someone still felt alien.

"I know him," Steve told her as they began their retreat while fight back those in hot pursuit.

"Who?" Cephera asked when they stopped behind a demolished brick wall.

"Strucker. He came to the King a while back. When he was leaving I saw him talking to Dr. Whitehall. They seemed friendly to eachother. We thought he was an ally. We need to get back and report to King Loki." 

Though the information didn't quite make sense to her, Cephera grabbed Steve before he could move to the next location. "Wait. We need to consider our options here." Cephera thought of Whitehall, the man she'd love to see gone. His experiments turned her stomach.

However, without Whitehall's support Loki wouldn't have his team of Loyals protecting the Spire. They needed more information first. Without meaning to, Cephera's grip on Steve tightened and before realizing just what she was doing she stole the magic holding him accountable to Loki and freed him from his brainwashing.

She watched his eyes dilate before he shook his head in a moment of confusion. Cephera let him go, shocked. She didn't have time to worry, no time to talk. The wall covering them exploded sending them both sprawling to the ground. Cephera felt something pierce right through her body.

Looking down a long building prong protruded through her abdomen. The sight made her feel nauseous right before debris came flying and collided with the side of her head knocking her out completely.

XxX

Loki watched Steve's team enter the Spire toting with them the injured. Among those injured was Cephera. He watched them pass him, his eyes focused on her, a small twang of guilt nagging at him.

He turned to the Captain who walked in behind them all. Loki was trying to stay calm. Yet another mission failed. Loki's attempt to stay calm faded as anger began to seep through. He was angry that Steve Rogers had allowed Cephera to come to harm. "You idiot. You were suppose to keep an eye...," Loki's scolding was cut short as Steve Roger's fist met his jaw. Loki stumbled backwards in shock before regaining his senses.

Straightening up he clutched his staff, his anger turning into rage but his emotions were forgotten when he realized that Steve was no longer mind controlled.

"She's released you from my control and yet you returned?" Loki raised an eyebrow at the Captain, his anger dissipating.

"Not gonna lie, I wasn't going to." Steve replied his hands flexing in and out of fists like he yearned to take another shot at Loki.

"What changed your mind?" Loki asked.

"She did," Steve looked toward where Cephera had been taken before turning his eyes back to his King. "I'm no fool. I've been in a war before. I've seen the changes it makes on the lands, the people, and their culture. Changes like that can't be taken back. She talks about Earth needing peace, I think she's right." 

"And so you serve me because you believe in your King?" Loki doubted it was so cut and dry.

"No. I don't like you any more than the next war criminal, but right now your the only certain thing around here, but mark my words, if I see something or someone who can do better, I'll switch sides in a heartbeat." Steve stood proud, staring Loki down like the brave man he was.

"And why shouldn't I just cast my spell on you again?" Loki stepped forward, seriously thinking it might be better, but somehow knowing that Cephera would just defy him again and release his magic.

"Right now you have my support. If the rebels see, and know for sure I'm not your puppet, then they might just start coming to this side. It's called giving people hope. This resistance fights back because they see you as an evil that needs to be purged. They need to see that you don't intend to harm anyone outside this war." 

Loki contemplated the Captain's words. Loki was surprised when Steve turned and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Loki demanded, irritated.

"To the training room," Steve replied not stopping, or evening glancing back.

XxX

She looked peaceful sleeping. There was much more to her than Loki knew. The bullet in her shoulder had been removed, as was the rod. The wounds healing at a slow, but alarming rate. It reminded him that she was not just some human.

He stuck around in the evening waiting for Cephera to wake. He had guards keeping an eye on the Captain for the good that would do. Steve Rogers was no mere man to be toyed with.

Upon hearing her stir, Loki moved closer to Cephera's bedside and waited for her to open her eyes. When she did he saw confusion mixed across her face. "I'm alive," she said licking her lips before taking in a deep breath of relief.

"I was worried when I saw you carried in. Your wounds could have killed a normal human," Loki told her. "Though they seemed to have healed rather quickly. I didn't know you could heal like that." He commented.

She sat up, keeping the blankets tight to her, staring down at her hands. "Don't pretend to be concerned for me," she said after a moment of silence. "All you care about is the potential my power brings to the table." 

Loki scowled, though he had no reply. Could he really blame her for thinking that when he recruited her for that very reason. It wouldn't matter to her if he admitted to enjoying her company lately, she would forever think him shallow, and deviously acting a part.

"I never came here thinking I might die. I had hopes, dreams." She continued, her hands shaking. "You took those things from me." Loki resisted the urge to grab her and shake her.

"Might I remind you that it was you who came to my Spire unannounced and uninvited. Sneaking in through windows to find and rescue your friends. Even had I not been there as Lana to feed you crumbs you still would have not given up. One way or another you would have either ended up here or in my prisons." Loki turned on his heels and left the room, seething at her accusations.

Damn her. Damn this world and it's useless race. His heart contracted with disappointment. He felt angry that she didn't trust him. When had he become so concerned with that? His plans to woe her seemed to be taking on a much different path then he'd imagined. 

He was torn.

On one hand he had recruited her for the use of her power, but at the same time he wanted her for other, more intimate reasons. Maybe sending her out was a mistake after all. Perhaps, he should have heeded the Captain's warning. After this incident Loki was unsure how he could ever get her to trust him now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cephera found it odd that Loki hadn't demanded that she eat with him, or even come to check on her after she'd been free to leave the infirmary. She was rather ashamed of her reaction upon waking up.

The fright and realization of knowing she could have died brought bitter feelings forward she hadn't expected. At the time she felt Loki was to blame for all her problems and yet he wasn't.

He was right. She brought this upon herself. She made the move that put her in this situation and he merely acted upon it. He didn't force her to come to Earth or attempt to save her friends. She could hate him for taking advantage, but really, in his position, who wouldn't?

She spoke out of unearthed panic and dread. Somehow she felt as if she might have offended him. A part of her wondered if any of her friends would pay the price for it. 

As much as she thought she had Loki figured out, the truth was she didn't. She knew nothing genuine about him. He was a master of lies and shrouded expressions. He manipulated people without prejudice.

The only thing she knew for sure was that he was lost. He was cornered in many aspects as King. He clearly didn't think his take-over clean through, and he certainly hadn't foreseen a nuke literally blowing a hole in any plans he might have had.

The strongest part of his army had only a handful left which he kept close by. The HYRDA agents working for him may very well have their own agenda, but nothing Cephera could prove. She wished she knew more about the organization. Knowing how they worked in the past could help figure out this mystery between Dr. Whitehall and Struker.

It could have just been old allies talking for the first time in a while. They could be working together, one on the inside and one on the outside. Pitting the resistance against Loki while Dr. Whitehall was free to experiment, or Strucker had betrayed his previous allies and joined the rebels without Whitehall knowing. 

Cephera didn't like the idea of Strucker and Whitehall being in cahoots, it made the variables of disaster higher than ever before and she hated to see what Loki might do if he knew.

As far as Cephera could tell HYDRA made up at least 70% of Loki's current soldiers. If they all turned on him, Earth would fall into the wrong hands for sure. From what Cephera gathered about HYDRA, they were the last ones the Earth needed to rule them.

Cephera hadn't seen Steve Rogers at all since she woke. She had no idea if he was even in the Spire after she'd freed his mind. He could have taken his chance and fled, but somehow he didn't seem the type.

Cephera did notice the guard located in the main hallway outside her room. Not close enough to her room to make her paranoid, but still within viewing distance for him to keep an eye on her. 

Cephera had no desire to leave her room anyhow.

XxX

Two days, three days. 

Cephera heard from no one. She stayed confined to her room not because she had to but because she wanted to. She found it extremely odd that even the King himself hadn't come to exchange words with her. And what of Steve Rogers, what happened to him?

Finally, feeling quite lonely and curious, Cephera made her way out of her room. She paused near the guard at the end of her hall who looked at her with suspicion. If he attempted to stop her, she would use her power on him, this she'd decided already, but he didn't budge.

He stared at her with narrowed eyes and then smirked before she finally decided to move past him. As she ventured further through the Spire she did notice the guard had actually followed her, quietly and keeping his distance. Cephera was annoyed, but it didn't matter. She wasn't up to anything anyhow.

She went right for the throne room where Loki would most likely be. The large double doors were wide open and cephera could hear voices. Getting closer she listened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," a man said. "We'D heard rumors that you were working for the Asguardian."

"I work for those who I think can make a difference in the world. I may have fought against him to defend Earth from his reign, but now that he's here and in charge I'd rather help restore the economy than create more uprising." Cephera held her breath. That was Steve Rogers talking.

Her heart fell. Loki must have caught him and brainwashed him again.

"And where is the King? I thought he had a proposal for me." The stranger asked.

"He'll be here shortly. Miss, if you'd be so kind could you go to the King's room and see what's holding him up." Cephera shuffled back from the door when she heard the footsteps coming her way.

If she thought her shock couldn't be higher, she was wrong. Agent Lana Lake emerged from the room. Upon seeing Cephera she smirked and Cephera remembered that Loki had told her Lana didn't exist anymore. This Lana was him.

Cephera followed the blond all the way to his room where she walked inside and left the door open for Cephera to join him. Inside his illusion melted and Loki stood in his usual armored attire he often dressed in for throne meetings.

"I hadn't realized...,"

"My guise as Lana existed long before you arrived. An easy way to make sure my staff are not plotting behind me back." Loki reminded her.

"What did you do to Steve?" She demanded.

"Ah yes. The man you released from my hold. I hadn't had a chance to speak to you about that little betrayal." Cephera couldn't read his expression. She couldn't tell if he was angry and frankly she didn't care.

"It was an accident." She replied.

"Well, either way he was freed wasn't he?" Loki stepped toward her and it took everything she had not to step away. He'd been pretty angry with her when she'd last spoken to him in the infirmary. "Steve Roger's is still free. He's the one who brought you back to my care and has pledge loyalty to me so long as I meet his requirements." Loki smiled. "A fact that made happen because of you."

"I didn't...," Cephera shook her head. She hadn't had a chance to say anything to Steve. Why did he stay?

"It matters not about circumstances." Loki told her. "Wait here till I return from my meeting. Your friend, the Captain, has gained me an audience with many of the higher officials of the free world. I would see treaties struck to obtain what remains of Earth. I'll try your peaceful ways. I'm a patient man. Should this not work, war will be the only option left." Loki swept passed her.

Cephera turned in time to see his room door close behind him. She stared at the wood for a few seconds before turning back to size up the bedroom. She'd never been alone in here before.

She glanced back and forth between the furniture and wondered if this was a test. Did he have a way to watch her? Or did she have freedom to snoop to her hearts content?

Cephera shifted on her feet. She felt like a child told not to touch something but dearly wanted to anyway. The question was, would she give into that curiosity, or be a good girl and sit idle while waiting for Loki to return?

She very well wasn't going to sit idle, but then again she could always just leave the room. It wasn't like she was trapped. The temptation to look around far outweighed her thoughts about leaving.

She slowly walked across the room to the bookshelves. Temped to first see what was there. She paused before touching anything, guilt beginning to ebb into her mind. She pushed it away and stood on tip toe to view the upper most shelving.

Each volume of book had writing scrawled across its spine in languages she couldn't read. On Mechanova they'd learned plenty of languages over the years, but those were ones pertaining to the outer realms. She doubted any of them were used in this galaxy.

She pulled down a book that looked interesting and found it was just a novel of sorts. No pictures, no obvious signs of teaching. Just your average novel layout.

The next one she pulled down was no different. In fact this entire shelf was nothing but books. She wondered what genre he was interested in. She found herself suddenly entranced in a vision of Loki sitting at his desk, or perhaps laying upon his back in bed. A book in his hands reading about, history maybe? He seemed like a fact and knowledge sort of man, not fantasy.

She shifted to the next shelf over and again it was the same thing. If he had any books of importance here, she would have to look through every one to find it and she was sure she didn't have time for that. Not to mention there was a chance she wouldn't find any and even if she did she certainly couldn't read them.

Sighing she turned instead to his desk. Papers scattered around it, the only messy thing in the room. She picked up the top most papers, sketches of what looked like a room. Designs for future projects perhaps? He seemed proud of the ballroom area he'd shown her, maybe he carried a interest in architecture.

Tools for drawing straight and curved lines were set aside along with inks and retro quills. Not a modern pen could be found. Perhaps this stuff reminded him of Asgard. Cephera had never been there, but she could see them using delicate and beautiful things such as these. She always wondered why Earth stopped caring about such things as authentic handwriting, calligraphy skills. It was so refined and rich to look at, nothing like the messy writing of today's people.

After a few more minutes of poking through the papers on his desk, Cephera pulled out a larger sheet of what looked like parchment. She had to unfold it to view what was inside. In it was drawn what seemed to be the schematics of the Spire, or more accurately the placement of the etched runes.

Each one was marked and looked specifically placed as there were marks   
x-ing some out and replacing them with others. Cephera wished she could read the language now. These runes had her thinking since she'd arrived as to what significance they had.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the midst of her snooping, Cephera became entranced by the images of the runes. They were not simply there for looks, this she was sure of, but what did they do? Protection was a certainty, but surely this many didn't constitute just protection.

So focused on her thoughts she failed to pay attention to the door and hadn't heard Loki enter. She wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there watching her examining the parchment, but when she looked up she jumped.

"I didn't...," she began to say but stopped. He knew very well she hadn't known he was there. That was the whole point.

"Find anything of interest?" He asked her, his arms casually crossed with that same irritating, yet handsome smile playing across his lips.

Cephera was too stunned to speak. Even if he had just walked in it was clear by the parchment spread wide open beneath her hands just what she'd been doing in his absence. There was no lying her way out of it, not that lying was her strong suit anyhow.

"Yes. A few things." She replied instead, taking the only route available. She straightened up but was unable to stop herself from feeling tense.

"Would you like to ask about them?" He asked her. Cephera wondered what sort of game he was playing now. Why wasn't he angry? Had he hoped she'd look around?

"These runes, what are they?" She asked not hesitating to take him up on his offer.

"They offer protection to the Spire. Some protect the outside from being forcibly penetrated and others keep the servants from stepping past the boundaries." He titled his head, sizing her up. "Now it's my turn." He declared strolling from one end of the room to his dresser where he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Your turn?" She asked, confused.

"A question for a question." He smirked and Cephera felt her spirits drop. She knew there had to be a catch. "What happened for you to 'accidentally' release Steve Rogers? I've asked him but his memories seem fuzzy. Take care to avoid lying." He sat down in the gilded chair at his table.

Cephera had a few days to contemplate the information they'd acquired and how to handle it. However, she had many options and she hadn't chosen which to take. Now it seemed she had no choice but to choose quickly. She almost wished she'd stayed in her room longer.

"We were under heavy attack," she began biting her lip. Myself and the Mr. Rogers made it inside where we came in contact with the girl with the powers. She was strong, much more so than I'd anticipated. Her power it isn't like magic, it's some different energy I've never touched before." Cephera continued, delaying her answer. Buying herself time to decide for sure.

"Yes, and I'm aware she got away." Loki said crossing one long leg over the other. "Continue," he waved his glass at her.

"Yes, she escaped, but she talked to us for a moment and she said something that Steve was adamant about telling you. When we were retreating I grabbed hold of him to caution against telling you right away. I've seen how you get when they come back on a failed mission, sometimes you jump quickly on opportunities but this one..., this one needs to be taken with care." Cephera inhaled deeply. She couldn't lie, it would get her nowhere.

"And what information was that?" Loki placed his glass down, still mostly full. He shifted his position and leaned forward, his expression becoming serious.

"The girl works for a man she called Strucker." Cephera saw the surprise sweep over the Kings face before he stood and crossed the room to look out the window. "You remember him then?" She asked daring to approach him.

"I do. I thought him an ally." Loki admitted. He didn't look at her nor budge when she was stood at his side. 

"The Captian once saw Strucker and Dr. Whitehall speaking together in a friendly manner. He was worried they might be in this together." Cephera said trying to gauge Loki's reaction, but failing.

"Dr. Whitehall wouldn't do that. It's doubtful he knows about this." Loki passed off the thought like a poorly executed rumour, but Cephera could see the possible truth in it.

"Really? How much do you know about HYDRA? As Lana you once told me that HYDRA had been another facet within SHIELD. How much do you really know about them?" Cephera looked him directly in the eyes when he finally turned to look at her.

"That's about as much as I know. Apparently not even SHIELD knew about them. They were secretly hiding among the SHIELD corporation." Loki frowned and his brow knotted.

"How can you be sure they aren't just bidding there time among your people? Inside your Spire." The question moved him, she could tell. There was a shift in his expression.

Cephera found herself grabbing hold of his hand when he made a move to leave the room. "What are you going to do?" Her question sounded more like a demand. His hand remained open under her grip, the skin contact made her heart begin to thump harder, faster.

"To find out more about HYDRA." He replied.

"And how will you do that? You can't just corner one of them and ask." Cephera felt unnerved by his change of pace. This was what she hoped to avoid. If he jumped on this and made an enemy of these people now, he'd have even less to work with regarding an army. Not to mention if they were plotting against the King it was hard to tell just how deep HYDRA already had their claws.

"Stark will no doubt have answers." Loki pulled his hand from her, intent on leaving.

"And you think he'll tell you everything? Let me do it." She insisted.

"And why should I bestow any trust on a woman whose already betrayed me by releasing one of my best men who could have easily taken off and joined my enemies? The woman who blames me for her current life. The one whose friends I use to blackmail her with and who snooped through my belongings." Loki turned, his eyes searing into her own. A lump formed in the back of her throat and she swallowed against the nerves that began to flutter around in her belly.

"Because I am asking for a second chance. I'm not a warrior. I don't rely on brute strength and force to get what I want. I won't go out in the battlefield again, but I can be useful in other ways." Cephera thought briefly to what Tony had said about bedding the King for information and quickly shut the thought out.

Now was not the time to be thinking that and she wouldn't use her body in that matter anyhow, no matter how attracted she was to Loki.

He looked her over, studying her it would seem. "I'll grant this second chance, but beware that I will not tolerate another betrayal." Loki gestured for her to leave his room ahead of him and she did. She went straight to Tony's room where, once again, Loki let her in and left her alone with her friend.

XxX

"A second visit so soon?" Tony remarked in mock surprise. "Have you, perhaps, gotten down and dirty after all?" Cephera was not amused by Tony's probing.

"No. Put it out of your mind Tony, it's not happening." Cephera sighed. "I'm here for information." She added.

"So no storytime about how my friend was secretly an alien." Tony frowned. 

"Another time," Cephera rolled her eyes. 

"So you're here for him." Tony pointed out, tapping a pencil to his bottom lip in thought. 

"I'm here for all of us." Cephera corrected. "Before things go more South than they already have, I need to know everything you know about HYDRA." Tony's head perked up.

"You mean Loki's ass-kissers?" Cephera didn't honor that with a reply. Tony sat in his chair, rolled it with a single push to his desktop computer, and with a few clicks an image popped up in the middle of the room.

Cephera couldn't read everything at once before it changed to another directory. "I always knew there was something off about SHIELD." Tony told her, expanding the image. "Here's what we know. HYDRA was an organization that was founded back in Cap's days, led, at that time, by the Red Skull."

"As far as anyone knew HYDRA was disbanded, defeated back when Cap. took out their leader, but they hadn't gone anywhere. Somehow they made it within the ranks of a newly founded SHIELD. No one knew this until Loki and his army came along and took over." Tony was flipping through any footage he had available and news articles from others states during the time frame.

"When SHIELD came together in an attempt to defeat Loki and take back the small amount of Earth he'd managed to claim at that time, HYDRA revealed themselves, turned on SHIELD and killed a lot of people they once called allies. They then defected to Loki's side claiming loyalty, kissing his ass and gaining rapport for their deed." The images disappeared. "This is the man you think is our hope for a future. The man who rewards those who turn on their allies."

"It's either him or HYDRA." Cephera insisted.

"He is HYDRA. They work for him." Tony shook his head at her. "Look Pipsqueak, I want to see this place returned to some sort of normal too, but I'm not willing to ally myself with scum to do it."

"I think he's learning to change though." Cephera frowned. There was a small voice nagging at her that Tony had a point, a point she didn't want to accept.

"Find Dr. Banner. I hate to say it, but I'm willing to throw my chips in SHIELD's corner over Loki's. That man is trouble. He will be the death of us all, I know a failure when I see it." Tony stood and put a hand to Cephera's shoulder in comfort.

Cephera stood with her eyes cast to the floor wondering if Tony was right.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

So far Steve had managed to gain Loki an audience with two ruling governments, Korea and Pakistan. Deals were struck and Loki was closer than ever to having everything he wanted.

The information he received from Stark reminded Loki just how volatile his partnership with HYDRA truly is. He'd known at first that they could be trouble, but after so long of loyal following it was the last thing in his mind. Now that he was back to having the right mind set, he was contemplating how to proceed.

He had an extensive talk with Captain Rogers who agrees with Cephera. Alienating HYDRA from his Spire would be a catastrophic decision at this time. All they could do was keep an eyes on them until they were secure in other matters before making a move. That was provided that Whitehall and Strucker were even working together. At this point no one knew.

Loki was disappointed in himself. He was usually so methodical and careful. Thinking of every outcome and circumstance before acting, but with HYDRA he became complacent and allowed all his other worries and duties to consume his every thought. This oversight could be his undoing.

Still, he had high hopes for the remainder of his plans for the world. Once he could prove that he planned to bring this world down from chaos and into something more happy and livable, perhaps the resistance will give up. He'd grant the remainder sanctuary if they finally bowed to him.

Then there was Cephera. She was a challenge he hadn't expected. Her near death opened his eyes. Without her, he was alone here surrounded by mortals. Her powers could give him an edge, this was true, but since her recovery Loki realized she could hold a much more important place.

His attempt to bring her completely to his side, to bend her to his whim didn't work out so well. He had attempted to impress her, to woo her. His decision to send her out had been to show her his confidence in her, his trust. Of course that backfired hard.

He wouldn't send her from his side again. The girl represented a life he'd left behind. One he'd never see again. Every King needed a queen and with a queen came successors to the throne.

If everything went downhill centuries from now at least a descendent of his would be there to pick things back up. He'd never considered this before, but lately the thought played on his mind often. 

She'd once admitted to having a relationship back home in a sole attempt to have a child, but was unsuccessful. Loki wondered if her yearning for a family ran deep enough to turn her sights to him. He would see. He hadn't given up on her yet.

XxX

Her room was cooling down with the fall breeze wafting in the window. Cephera enjoyed the feeling as she finished her breakfast. It had been a few days since she'd spoken to Tony and she had no idea what Loki did with the information she'd given him, not that there had been much.

She hadn't seen the King since and she'd taken to confining herself to her room unless he called for her, which he hadn't. She was no longer forced to train, to follow him around like a favoured pet. She also was not made to have breakfast, lunch, and supper with him either. 

She wondered if this was now her fate. Forever left alone to her own devices. Her mind grew weary of being alone. She hadn't seen Steve since his mind was released and she couldn't tell if that was Loki's doing or if Steve was just busy.

She'd come here to free her friends and she found herself doing nothing in the attempt. She couldn't break Tony out of his room, she had no idea how to even speak to Pepper locked in the kitchens, and she didn't have a clue where the Hulk could be. Hell she could be looking right at him and not know it. 

She honestly never thought to get a picture of the guy. Tony said she couldn't miss him. Big and green, but from what Cephera understood he wasn't always looking that way. She regretted not inquiring more, but then again she had a limited time with her friend and on such a short fuse it was hard to put all your thoughts together properly.

A knock came on her door, startling her to sit up straight. She'd slowly slouched in her chair beside the balcony window and hadn't expected anyone to interrupt her.

Whoever was on the other side didn't walk in, so it eliminated anyone sent to summon her to the King. Loki would have just walked in. Perhaps it was Steve. "Come in." She called when she was sure the door was not going to open.

Loki was stood on the other side a light smile gracing his lips. "Good morning," he said to her taking a single step in.

"Morning," she replied, perplexed by his behaviour already.

"I trust your breakfast was satisfying?" He asked.

"It was." She paused to stare at him with caution. "What do you want?" She asked. The question came out rude. She had been taught better manners than that, but she just felt he was up to something.

He straightened his posture, his smile fading a tad. "I thought there might be something you'd like to see." He told her. 

"What is it?" She stood from her chair feeling a small twitch of guilt at having spoken so harshly to him. 

"It's a surprise," his smile returned, his hand extended her way, an offering to take it.

She was confused and curious at the same time. "Alright then," she agreed, but did not take his hand. She remembered how their last skin contact felt and she didn't need her mind jumbled with those thoughts this morning.

His offered hand dropped and instead he led her away like he normally would, him in front, and she followed. They walked back toward his room hallway, but instead went down a different, adjacent corridor. At the end was a door devoid of neighbours. 

Loki opened it for her and gestured for her to go first. She did so keeping her eyes on the elaborate, narrow, spiral staircase that led her upwards. The inside of this passage was made of red brick, unlike the rest of the Spire that was made of thick white stone and marble.

Inside the staircase were more carved runes which gave it a very decorative touch. At the top she stepped through an archway and found herself in a large round room. Every wall had a shelf crafted into the brick. A hearth was lit in the center straight ahead of her. A desk down to her far left was covered in books and papers.

The windows were stained glass depicting people and places she didn't recognize. Above were exposed beams of dark wood and along the wall were stone stairs going all the way up to a hatch into what she assumed would be the roof outside.

The floor was covered in carpet, soft and supple on her bare feet.

"Welcome to my tower," Loki told her. She'd forgotten he was behind her until she felt his breath against her ear. She'd nearly jumped when he spoke.

"This place is...," she was speechless. Something about this place was enchanting in a way she couldn't descibe in a million years. 

"Look around to your hearts content. You were so fascinated by my bedroom belongings I thought you might enjoy my extensive collection." Cephera looked over her shoulder and had to look away again. He was so close to her it sent her shivering.

She did as he offered making straight ahead toward the shelves near the hearth. She realized then that the carpet was actually a large rug that didn't extend the whole room. Her feet hit cold wood floors that matched the beams above.

She fingered the book bindings, unable to read their labels. She frowned. "I don't know what they say," she told him. 

"Of course." Loki replied, tutting himself. "I forgot," he went to his desk and retrieved a smaller book. When he brought it back he handed it to her.

Cephera took it and opened it. The pages were blank and she thought maybe he was playing with her. Teasing her that she would never be able to truly understand the things she'd seen in his room. For a moment she felt like hurling the book at his head in frustration, but before that thought could come to pass, words in grey ink began to appear along the page. As one word appeared another would come after it and the former would vanish.

It took the movement of many words before she began to notice that they were each different languages and not just one. On and on it went as Loki flipped the page when she failed to follow through.

She flipped the next on her own and soon the words she began to see were ones she understood. It amazed her they were there at all. Mechanovians spoke many tongues to accommodate their many alliances with other worlds, and each one of those tongues were appearing before her.

She thought English would end it all, but no. The last word to appear was her home tongue, the language of the world she'd been born in to. A world she'd long left behind her. Donsk Tunga, known today as 'Old Norse'.

"Interesting," Loki said taking the book from her. "I didn't peg you to be that old." He mused. "There are many things I don't know about you." Cephera's face flushed.

"Was that a test?" She asked him.

"Not at all. You should now be able to comprehend any of these written works." He told her. Cephera turned to look at the nearest shelf and she could read the names this time. "So you are originally of Earth," Loki said as she returned to the books.

"I was born human," Cephera wasn't willing to get into her childhood with Loki, at least not right now. Perhaps he could sense her hesitance on the subject because he dropped it. "Where did you get all these? It's not like Earth had an abundant supply of this type of book." Cephera found herself staring at yet another book on magic and enchants.

She looked at the King and he seemed in deep thought. "They come to me from my mother," Loki replied at last.

"Your mother?" Cephera was shocked. She didn't know Loki had any contact with his former home. She'd heard rumours that they had abandoned him.

"Once in a while, when she is able, she uses her magic to deliver things to me that she knows I enjoy. It's her way to show she cares as she is unable to come here in person." Cephera noticed how Loki looked slightly forlorn at the thought, but his expression changed quickly. "I have things to attend to, feel free to make yourself at home."

Cephera opened her mouth to speak, but found Loki gone. Vanished from sight. She'd never seen him disappear before. She wondered what other tricks he knew that she didn't know about.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Her thirst for knowledge outweighed her torn feelings between whether or not Loki was a good choice to be King or bad. She became consumed with the books in his tower.

Often, after his days spent spying as Lana and attending Kingly duties in the throne room, Loki would join her. He'd sit at his desk with his head down. A book was always open nearby that once in a while he'd write something in.

He spoke to her about what she'd discovered that she found fascinating. He indulged her hunger, something no one else ever had, not even her sister. She'd given up the chance to learn more about magics, enchantment, and alchemy. Given it all up to set her attentions to creating a family. Krystoff was always insisting she would never need her power, that he'd keep her safe and that she only needed to keep her mind on the family.

She was happy she'd never achieved that goal with Krystoff. Leaving him would have been that much harder. He might have been content with one child and then simply going their separate ways, but Krystoff made it no secret he desired her permanently. He wasn't your typical Mechanovian.

Cephera had come across a few things she hadn't yet mentioned to the King, but she was dying to know the truth. She got up from her place sat on the floor in front of the hearth, padded up toward his desk with a specific book in hand, and placed that very book on the edge of his desk.

His attention was brought to her immediately. "A question?" He inquired as if he knew her well.

"I've been looking over this book," she began and pushed it closer to him. He moved aside what he was looking at in favour of her offering. "And I've come to the conclusion that beyond these walls, your power is far less affective. The runes on and around this building enhance you. It's why you never leave." 

Loki looked her over with a hint of a smile. "I thought you had a question." He asked her, teasing her.

"Am I right?" She urged.

"You are correct," he nodded. She was slightly shocked he admitted it. "What will you do with this information now that you have it?" He asked her putting her on the spot.

She hasn't considered doing anything with it, now she wondered if she could, or should. "I had no plans for it. Simply satisfying my curiosity." She finally replied. "But why so many of the same ones? From what I gather it takes the right combination of runes to create what you have to enhance your magic, but I've seen that pattern repeated throughout this Spire."

His smile widened. "Inquisitive today," he mused. She didn't reply, instead she waited for his answer, if he graced her with one. Sometimes he left her hanging on her curiosity.

"It's to ensure that if one is damaged or for some other reason loses its affect, I have another to ensure a backup." Cephera felt like slapping her own head. Of course, logically that was the only good reason to have done what he did.

"Why not carve it onto your body?" She did wonder why he just hadn't made it portable.

Loki gave her a sideways glance. "You have yet to research further I see," he said. "To put a rune to anything inanimate has a much more different affect than putting it to flesh. Blood runes happen when met with the living and they can be more than you bargained for. Simply too unpredictable and most of the time dangerous." Cephera considered the information. 

It must be pretty dangerous that not even he would attempt it. "What about carrying something around with you that have them on it?" He grinned, he oddly seemed to enjoy her questions.

"What ever the rune is etched into, it will draw power from that item. Everything has energy, even things not living still have a residue of energy. This Spire is large enough to do exactly what I need it to do, but a small object would not be sufficient."

Again Cephera thought over his answer and found herself lacking anything more to inquire about. It would seem runes had more rules than magic itself. Race, mental stability, stamina, health. All those things affected magic but it would seem any being able to perform magic could learn just about anything. Those limits only affected their potency and perhaps even accuracy.

She wondered if this was the same for the powers the resistance girl had. Cephera was curious what her power draws from and what it was that she could do other than those balls of energy. Cephera knew there was more to learn about these super humans and it wouldn't be easy to find the answers.

With Loki allowing Dr. Whitehall to do his experiments unguarded, no one with special powers would willingly allow themselves to be within these Spire walls. Cephera had to wonder if Loki planned to revoke the doctors current freedom or at the very least put him under surveillance. She really had no clue what steps the King had taken to ensure Whitehall wasn't working against him.

XxX

Loki was thrilled by Cephera's reaction to his tower. He hadn't expected it to go this well. She was comfortable in a room with him in it. She didn't have that guarded pose she often had when he'd been forcing her to stay where he could watch her.

He'd given her a sense of freedom and it seemed to be just what he needed to draw her in. Her inquisitive nature made the decision easy. She wasn't the kind of person who plotted maniacally against anyone, so the information he provided her was not a worry to him.

Loki was playing the strongest card he had and that was playing people by paying attention to what best pulled their strings. 

Cephera made it clear she'd been suppressed in some manner against learning about the world of magic and he could hear the yearning for a chance to get her hands on something. Loki went above and beyond by giving her his entire collection to fawn over.

It couldn't have worked out better. She'd only been enjoying his room for three days and he'd notice the way the corners of her lips turned up into a smile when she'd come across something that pleased or amused her. The way she leaned closer to the books page when she'd find something intense. He adored the way she flipped back to older pages to confirm something she found later in the same book. She reminded him of himself when he'd first grown a love for the art.

He'd spent hours everyday studying anything he could get his hands on. He'd sit in his mothers study attentively hanging on her every word or teachings. At night he'd read and read until the words began to blur together in a sleepy haze.

Once Loki was sure that Cephera's comfort level had reached its peak, he'd turn his attentions to ebbing her closer to him. He wanted to make her fall in love with him so that everything he could want from her would be his.

She seemed the type that could love easily. He just had to take the right steps to ensure he pushed her in the right direction.

"The shelf closest to the brown armchair," he said to her pointing in the direction. "Third shelf down, the eighth book to your right. I think that would be of interest to you." Loki grinned at the sceptical look she threw him.

"There's no way you remember where every book in here is," she gave him a look of disbelief but he only smiled wider.

"I am a meticulous organizer if you know my system. Given enough time in here, you'll figure it out I'm sure." Loki gave his hand a flick to encourage her to go take a look. With another glance back at him she finally did as he suggested.

Loki watched for her reaction and was not disappointed. She seemed to have forgetten he'd pointed it out. She hadn't even sat in the armchair, but instead she leaned halfway to sit on the armrest flipping through the books pages eagerly.

Her eyes were a continuous motion of back and forth, her lips moving at times mouthing the words to herself. 

After a moment of staring at her, Loki found himself too distracted by Cephera and finally turned his attention back to his own studies. One could never have enough knowledge. There was always something new to discover.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Lesser, Greater, Major, Minor." Loki smiled at Cephera as she answered his questions on the different groups of ruins.

"And the sub categories?" He asked. He'd been sitting on the lounge chair with her for the last hour. It had been nearly two weeks worth of time spent with her in his tower and it was clear she was warming up to him.

This was certainly a better choice at gaining her trust than what he'd been aiming at before. 

"Blood, light, dark...," she paused with an adorable look crossing her face as she tried to remember all 7 categories. Ruins were not a simple subject. Even Loki was still trying to conquering them all.

"Take your time. There is still an hour before I must retire for the night." He told her, tempted to touch her but stopped himself. She chewed her thumb, flicking at the nail as she thought.

"Oh!" She gave her own forehead a little slap. "Aqua, Blaze, Air, Earth. How could I have forgotten those," she said making Loki chuckle.

"It's easier than you think, to forgot things." He told her. Her eyes turned up and connected with his own, but they were not full of a heartfelt feeling, but rather recollection. 

Perhaps she was remembering who he was. What he was.

She looked away quickly and stood. "It's getting late. I think I'll go to bed," she said placing the book down and heading for the door.

"Until tomorrow," Loki called after her.

"Yes," she stopped briefly to nod toward him before leaving him completely.

XxX

Her heart pounded the whole way down the stairs. She felt disjointed. Whenever she'd wandered through the Spire it was easy to remember that this man held her friends captive. That he was a Warlord, a King by force.

But inside his tower those thoughts melted away. She was left mesmerized by all the information around her. The beauty and smell of those ancient books. It was like an illusion.

That's not to say she didn't like it there. On the contrary she loved his tower. Inside there made being near him easier.., and dangerous.

Far too often in the last couple of weeks her heart was made to pound. There was more than once it seemed as though he might touch her and she'd secretly wished he would.

On nights like this one, when he'd sit with her, she was hyper aware of his proximity, but not once did he make her feel trapped. There'd been a few times he'd leaned toward her and her heart jolted thinking he meant to kiss her, but instead he'd been reaching for his drink or another book on the nearby table. Her cheeks would flare up hot when she'd realize her mistaken thoughts.

He seemed a different man when he was relaxed in that room among his beloved books and Cephera found herself that much more attracted to him when he was calm and laid back that way.

Those kinds of feelings were dangerous. She was meant to free her friends, find a life, and help bring the world some sort of peace, not fall in love with the man who had caused this chaos to begin with. She felt ashamed that her thoughts were mostly of herself lately and how it might feel to be touched by the God of mischief.

An yet she couldn't shake it. She could chose not to go to the tower, but she was like an addict and she just couldn't bring herself to avoid the place. Knowing he'd join her once his daily duties were finished only added to her excitement, and that was something she desperately tried to keep to herself.

XxX

The Spire was a nicer place than she'd expected. Wanda Maximoff stole through the night, enchanted the minds of the guards and let herself in through the back hallways.

Most of the hallways were quiet. The guards scattered about. Strucker had refused to send anyone in to locate her brother, so she'd decided to do it herself.

She lost her parents, she would not lose her brother too. Guard after guard she manipulated into seeing past her, a vision that would only last a short while, but enough to get her further inside.

She figured her brother would be in a cell, so she made her way downstairs.

The King was no doubt asleep, which was fine. He would be dealt with later. 

Wanda ventured far into the basement where she thought it would be dank and cold, but it wasn't. The hallways here was dimly lit, but the floors were lined with carpet, the walls painted in what looked to be ivory that glowed yellow against the lights.

Many room doors lay open. Equipment of all kinds inside each one along with a bed. The perfect set up for keeping a hard to handle prisoner sedated. She had no doubt this is what they did here.

She was surprised at how many rooms were empty. Didn't Loki have a prison full? Or did he kill them all?

Her stomach knotted at the thought that she might be too late to save her brother. What if he was dead?

She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat and pushed forward. Finally she noticed the outline of another guard. Two guards stood outside a single sealed door.

Wanda stretched her powers toward them, convincing them they needed to sleep and sleep they did. They slide down the walls and passed out, lightly snoring.

After stealing the keys off one of them, she opened the door of the room. The lights were dimmed in here as well, so she flipped the switch for the main light above.

The man inside wasn't who she expected. It was not her brother, but she smiled as this was an opportunity she just couldn't pass up.

XxX

Loki lay awake for some time thinking about everything that had come to pass. It wasn't often he let himself think of how he'd gotten here, but tonight he felt nostalgic.

Remembering his previous home brought about mixed feelings of joy, anger, and sadness. He couldn't say his entire life was bad. He'd much enjoyed his time growing up. It was when they'd reached adolescence that things had become increasingly difficult for him.

Thor had made himself a group of friends that he tried to include Loki in, but Loki just didn't get along with them in the same manner. The group shared nothing in common with him.

More and more Loki saw less of his would-be brother as Thor would go out with his warriors three, and later on, the Lady Sif.

Their close bond never truly severed, but those days certainly took a toll on Loki who felt lonely often though the only one who seemed to notice was his mother.

Odin often asked Thor what he'd done that day and Thor would rattle off exciting news and tales while Loki sat quietly listening with no stories of his own.

He can't say that Thor didn't make an effort to involve his little brother. He often asked Loki to go with them, but Loki would decline. 

Still, Loki felt resentful.

Not because he was left behind, but because those things were all Thor would do anymore. There was no time between just himself and Thor, it was always with those damn fool friends following along.

For years Loki just wanted his brother back so they could resume doing things together, but of course the time for those things were over.

Finally, Loki had begun to join them, only because he'd become so lonely. At first it had been fun until he would listen to the tales retold and his part to play had been greatly downsized, made fun of even. His magic turned into nothing more than parlour tricks when in reality those tricks had saved them on a few occasions.

Loki went from being lonely to feeling bitter. It was not only the Warriors telling these tales but Thor chiming in, making himself sound the masterful hero at every turn.

Loki would put on his serious face and brush off the hurt he was feeling. He would attempt to tease Thor back, but Thor always had a way of making Loki feel irrelevant with his over the top jesting.

Yet Thor would continue to invite him, claim to enjoy his company and Loki would agree. It came down to Loki wanting to prove himself useful and that his tricks were so much more than that.

Looking back Loki now realized that Thor was simply an ego filled brat back then. He enjoyed the attention he got by embellishing the stories to suit his needs and he probably hadn't realized just how much it hurt Loki in the process. Thor had been consumed with himself without regard for others.

Thor was no longer that boy, but Loki was no longer who he had been either. There were many things in his past Loki wished he could change, but as that was not an option he could only look to the future.

XxX

He'd dozed off. In the midst of remembering his past life, Loki had fallen asleep. A significantly loud bang had him awake and on his feet in seconds.

He used his conjuring to clothe himself and adorn his armor. Grabbing his sceptre he left his bedroom. He heard the sounds again coming from the lower levels.

"What's that?" Cephera had woken to. Loki and her met at the junction of their hallways. She was dressed in her nightgown, a sight Loki would have liked to enjoy, but hadn't the time.

"Go back to your room," Loki ordered her.

He stalked onward. He could hear his guards yelling out, some screaming in pain. He rushed down the stairs, unwilling to teleport until he knew just what it was he was up against.

He stopped to listen. The floor shook lightly and another bang rattled the walls. The sound of footsteps behind him made him look over his shoulder and he glared at Cephera who'd followed him.

"I told you...,"

"I heard you." She told him. "I made my choice." She added.

"You've said before you are not a fighter, you should...," Loki didn't finish his words. Up through the floor came the sound of all the noise. Bruce Banner in his green glory roared upon spotting his captor.

Loki pushed Cephera backwards as the Hulk swung at them. She fell onto the stairs as Loki was flung across the room to collide with the wall and falling to hit the lower staircase.

He'd forgotten how it felt to be hit by this creature. His body ached for a moment, but he gained momentum quickly.

He fired his scepter at the Hulk. His power was still at full strength, but the shot missed and instead put a hole through the wall. This was a bad place to be fighting this beast. He could easily destroy the Spire and Loki would be left with nothing.

"Captain," Loki shouted, angry that his best man was no where to be seen. Had he done this?

"Sir," Steve jumped the banister, throwing his shield at Banner. "He's going to tear this place apart," Steve said.

"He needs to be restrained, sedated." Loki told him.

"Is that how you've been keeping him all this time?" Steve sounded unhappy about it.

"What would you have preferred I do?" Loki growled avoiding another attack. Steve didn't seem to have an answer, instead he began to fight, for all the good it would do.

Loki had been lucky. He'd found Bruce Banner unconscious and had kept him that way. How he got free was a question he'd look into once this was settled. If they could settle it.

Debris from the crumbling walls began to fall, taking out some of the staircase. Loki could see Cephera still on the upper level, the Hulk paying her no mind. 

More of his men joined the fight, merely toys for the Hulk to play with. Distractions really. Loki was unsure how he'd stop this monstrosity. Perhaps keeping him around had been a bad idea after all.

He tried to channel a sleeping spell and it seemed to affect the green behemoth, but not enough to actually knock him out.

The Captain was swiped out of the way, the Hulk's target was clearly Loki. Loki attempted to block the Hulk's attack but was unprepared for the cement rock Banner had in his hand. 

Loki was crushed against the wall between the rock. The wall shattered behind the force. Loki felt bones crack and uttered a few choice curse words. He pulled together his strength and managed to teleport himself free of the rock.

He stumbled as he landed on the same level as Cephera, who was no longer there. Loki pulled himself to his feet and looked down.

Cephera had jumped onto the Hulk's back, both her arms wrapped around his thick neck. She hung on as he thrashed and attempted to pull her off. Her eyes were pinched closed and blood began to seep from her nose and ears. Loki called out to her, ordered her to let go but she hung on. She hung on until Banner dropped to his knees, his energy slowly drifting through her touch.

When Bruce fell onto his face Loki teleported back down and pulled Cephera off as Banner began to take his human form once more. Loki's body ached with every movement he made.

"I helped," Cephera breathed, catching her breath and wiping the blood from her nose with her arm.

"Yes, you did." Loki nodded. 

"What will we do with him?" Steve asked standing over them.

"Sedate him. Find a safe place to keep him until I can make further plans." Loki watched Steve Rogers with caution. It looked as though he had something to say, but he didn't put voice to it. He did as Loki commanded and at this moment that was all Loki cared about.

"Come on," Cephera said, attempting to pull Loki to his feet. "Let's get you healed up,"

Loki didn't argue, he got to his feet and allowed her to escort him to his medics. He'd heal in time anyhow, but he enjoyed her concern. Her own energy seemed to have returned quickly and for that he was relieved. Things could have gone so much worse.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was still early morning when Loki made it back to his room, Cephera behind him. He'd allowed her to bring him to the medical area, but by the time they'd gotten there he was healing up just fine.

He was tired. He couldn't have been asleep for long before the outbreak. Cephera looked wide awake.

"Will you keep him sedated and locked away forever?" She asked him closing his bedroom door to allow them a private discussion.

"He's dangerous." Loki reminded her.

"He's still a man. He deserves a chance at life." She frowned and leaned against his dresser.

Loki eyed the curve of her nightgown across the top of her breasts. The garment reaching all the way to touch the floor. Her hair hanging in messy waves. He felt heat rise within him and considered the situation they were in.

Alone in his room after just facing a fight that could have ended badly for all of them. Adrenaline pumping. Loki stepped up to her. "Enough about Banner for one night. Let's talk about you. You could have very well saved my life tonight." He dropped his tone, deepening it.

"If you hadn't already cast that sleeping spell my power may not have worked so well." She insisted, her breathing changing to a noticeable deep inhale.

"I've learned a lot about you in the last few weeks. It's true I recruited you for your unique gifts, but lately I've been drawn to so much more." Loki couldn't tame the fire he'd allowed to light.

He yearned to touch her. To have that intimate contact with someone after going so long without. Her reaction to his statement was all he needed.

Her lips parting to answer but no sound coming out. Her chest rising and falling heavily. She had not made to move around him. She'd remained where she was pinned between himself and his dresser.

Loki took his opportunity when she seemed unable to look away from him. He bent down and captured her lips with his own.

XxX 

It was somewhat unexpected, but not completely unwelcome. The kiss easily set a fire in her belly that she hadn't felt in quite some time. Excitement laced through her veins making her groan against his lips as his hands slipped around her waist and cupped her ass, making it clear what he wanted with his fingers pulling her nightgown higher.

She didn't resist, she didn't want to. She hadn't thought of the situation when they'd first entered his room. She'd meant to have a conversation regarding Banner, but it didn't take her long to become a flutter of nerves once he'd begun to talk about her.

Loki pulled her body closer to him until every inch of her was pressed to him. She reached her arms up, her fingers lacing into his hair and massaging across his scalp. His kiss fevered and hungry.

She reacted in kind, meeting his tongue with her own when she parted her lips. Her body held back no secrets of her desire. 

His hands gripped her buttocks as he lifted her to sit up on his dresser. Her gown was now bunched up over her hips, his hands squeezing her thighs before a single hand roamed between her parted legs.

His fingers trailed lightly across the front of her panties. He groaned, her underwear were already damp, she was sure of that. She was excited at the prospect of feeling a mans touch again. A little apprehensive as well. She'd only ever known Krystoff's.

A part of her apprehension only made her all the more wanting. She grind her hips forward to force his light touch to be pushed against her harder. Her response was easily met when he forced his fingers passed the crotch of her underwear and sunk not one by two fingers into her wetness.

She latched her teeth to his bottom lip. Moaning with every stroke of his fingers inside her. He detached from her teasing bite and moved down to her neck returning that bite in kind.

Cephera felt her body beginning to shudder. All sensation of pleasure taking over. She rocked against his fingers wanting more. Her whole body felt on fire. His lips turned into a smirk against her neck before he dropped to his knees. His probing fingers left her body and she suppressed a whimper, unwilling to look any more desperate than she already did.

He tugged at the fabric keeping him from her core. She lifted her ass to allow their removal and was rewarded with his fingers inside her the moment her underwear were discarded.

Her head lulled back to pressed flat to the mirror. Her back arched and she cried out when Loki's tongue was added to the mixture. "Oh yes," she breathed spreader her legs further. His tongue lapped against her clit fast and then slow. His fingers mimicking the same tempo touching her G-spot.

Forget Krystoff, he never quite touched her like this. This was a different feeling. One that had her pushing her womanhood at Loki silently begging for more.

It took only moments for her to clench her thighs against him, her moans to become louder, her need more urgent. She tipped over the edge of ecstasy and cried out, her body shaking as she came.

XxX

Loki was beyond pleased with himself. Her reaction to his sudden physical interaction more than he could have hoped for.

He continued to trace his tongue around her clit even after her orgasm calmed making her thrash her head at its over-sensitivity. Finally, he tore himself away from the taste of her, he pulled off her nightgown leaving her completely naked for his visual consumption.

He took in the beautiful sight of her glowing skin and lust filled expression. Her legs still spread, her thighs glistening in her own juices. Loki licked his lips and pulled her off the dresser.

She wrapped her arms and legs around his body while he transferred her to his bed. He carefully placed her down onto her back. His armor was long since gone leaving him in just his regular clothing.

He pulled off his tunic and was startled when Cephera's hands grabbed the waist of his pants. She'd sat up, her eyes heavy lidded and focused on his trousers. He allowed her to undo their fastenings, pushing them off his hips to his ankles.

His cock sprang up, stiff and needy.

Loki's head fell back, his eyes focusing on the ceiling, and a curse passing his lips silently. Her hand gripped him, unabashed or afraid. Stroking his length a moment before wrapping her lips around the head.

Loki moaned. He'd never been so glad to have touched himself before bed. If he hadn't, he doubted he'd have been able to last long in this moment. The sensation of having his cock stroked and sucked was a feeling well missed and she was certainly no stranger to the act.

Her tongue traced a path from the base to the tip in a pattern of sucking and then fondly licking. Her motions slow and steady, perhaps savoring the moment. One hand worked with a slight twisting motion in sequence with her mouth.

Loki looked back down, watching her eagerly playing with him. Unable to wait any longer, Loki seized her gently by the hair and pulled her head back. He leaned down and kissed her, forcing her to her back and his hips between her legs.

Using one hand he guided his cock against her wet core and easily slid it within her heat. They both moaned in unison and it wasn't long before Loki was thrusting against her in a steady rhythm. 

The muscles of her womanhood squeezed him from time to time creating a tightness that sent pulses of pleasure throughout him. He groaned his pleasure taking her lips in a kiss from time to time.

Her arms remained wrapped under his arms and around his torso. Her fingernails digging into him when he'd take an opportunity to thrust hard and fast.

Loki wasn't sure how much more he could take. His heart was pounding and his pulse racing. He found his rhythm losing its momentum as he got closer to his end.

At the last possible moment, Loki pulled his cock from her core. He grabbed his length in his own hand and with a couple of quick pumps his seed spilled across her abdomen.

He was spent, sweat matting his hair against his forehead. His release bringing about a sweet euphoria. 

She lay beneath him breathing heavy, her eyes half closed, but she looked satisfied. Slowly Loki climbed to feet, he took a moment to catch his breath before going to his bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth.

When he returned cephera was sitting up, her fingers touching the sticky substance on her body. Oddly, she looked as though she'd never seen it before. Silently he offered her the cloth to clean herself with. As adamant as he was to make her his, he was still gaining her complete trust. He'd no intentions on forcing her into a pregnancy in an attempt to force her to stay with him. There was still time for building a family later if everything worked out.

He climbed back onto the bed and collapsed to his back. When she'd finished and threw the cloth in the with the dirty laundry, Loki grabbed hold of her arm and tugged her to lay with him. He would not allow her to leave and have time to think or regret what they'd done.

When they woke he fully intended to still have her in his arms. He needed her to know she was not just a one night, that he wasn't using her. He needed her trust.

It had been a long time since Loki felt he needed any one else's trust or approval. He had no intentions of telling her how much he wanted that from her. He hated to appear weak, but he couldn't deny those things held an importance to him now more than ever.

Cephera settled her head on the pillow next to his. Her body pressed lightly to his side. They both remained quiet and in only seconds they'd fallen into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cephera couldn't remember what her exact reaction was like when she first gave herself to Krystoff. It had been far too long ago for her memory to recollect it perfectly. She did remember there being a strange awkwardness, almost afraid to look at him. She'd been still very shy back then.

Now she woke knowing the body next to her was not Krytoff. Keeping her eyes closed she could vividly remember every touch, every feeling from the night before. The very thought bringing moister to her womanhood.

When she finally opened her eyes, accepting that what had happened was real, she found herself looking right into Loki's greens eyes. He was already awake and staring right at her.

"Good morning," she said unsure how else to start this strange day.

"A very good morning," he replied. His eyes were still a little sleepy looking. He couldn't have been awake long.

Cephera opened her mouth to speak, but the opening of his inner chamber door made her jump. His usual servants came in to attendant to his morning schedule.

Cephera's mouth closed and her jaw tightened. Panic rushed through her.

The servants would talk. Everyone would know she'd been to bed with the King. Suddenly all her peaceful morning sensations disappeared and were replaced with goosebumps.

What would Pepper think? What would Tony think..., her thoughts stopped.

Tony, the man who'd made the suggestion to manipulate Loki through sex. He'd even tried to get Pepper to do it. Neither of them would judge Cephera, they'd just think she'd finally stooped to that plan.

The truth was she hadn't. Nothing about last night happened because she planned it or planned to use it to her advantage. Loki had initiated it and she'd gave herself over to the desires she'd been feeling for quite some time. She hardly could say she was never attracted to him before now.

"Come," Loki was now stood next to the bed. In her panic she hadn't heard nor felt him get up. He was offering her his hand. Without looking to see if any of the servants were paying them any attention, which Cephera was sure they were, she took his hand and followed him into the bathroom.

The water was already running in the lavish bathtub. When Cephera sat on the small ledge built into the smooth marble of the bath Loki sat directly next to her.

After a quiet moment, Loki's fingers began caressing her arm. "I have things that need my immediate attention this morning. After Dr. Banners questionable escape last night I'm afraid an investigation is in order." He told her.

"Banner," Cephera whispered the name. She'd almost forgotten what had brought her to Loki's room to begin with. "Let me speak to him," she blurted, turning her upper body to face the King.

"To what end?" Loki asked tilting his head at her.

"He's no doubt confused as to what's happened here. Let me explain everything. Allow me to give him a sense of time, place, circumstance. Maybe I can convince him to help us." Cephera doubted very much she could get Banner to aide them, but she was willing to try. She felt bad for the man.

"And how do you expect to control the man long enough before the beast takes his place?" Loki leaned his elbow on the baths edge and propped his cheek on his knuckles.

"He's sedated, all you need to do is have him sleepy enough to remain relaxed, tired, but also aware enough to talk. I'm sure you have the means. Besides, he might know who let him go." Cephera licked her lips, eager to be helpful for a change. She'd been spending so much time in his tower full of books that she'd neglected her main reason for being there. She also had no desire to become a passive bedmate to the King like she had with Krystoff.

"What makes you think he'll tell us who freed him? What if it was Captain Rogers?"

"Steve helped us fight him. I doubt he freed him." Cephera made a face knowing that notion was bullshit. It wasn't Steve's style, or at least it didn't seem to be.

Loki considered her proposition. When he didn't answer her she thought he was against it. He moved from beside her to in front of her, pulling her toward him to straddle his lap. She could feel his cock stiff and pressing against her below the water.

"I'll allow this chat with Dr. Banner, but it will be supervised for your own protection. If it seems for even a moment he is gaining control and might transform he goes back to sleep with or without your answers." Loki replied nipping the flesh of her neck.

"Agreed," Cephera replied on an exhale of air. Loki grinned mischievously and lifted her body to sit on the tubs edge. He towered over her bending his legs and pushing his cock against her womanhood. It took a moment to slide between her lips as the water had washed away some of her natural lubrication, but once he was past her labia he slipped inside her with ease.

Cephera's hands gripped the edge behind her, keeping herself upright. She moaned against his lips when he claimed them and she squeezed her inner muscles around his thrusting cock.

When he pulled out and guided her to turn around she bent over, using the ledge they'd been sitting on to bring her to a height better suited for entry. He took her from behind, this time her entrance held no resistance.

His thrusts were hard enough for his skin to slap against her ass making an unmistakable sound that the servants could no doubt hear if they hadn't left already.

Cephera was unable to stop herself from crying out, pleasure rippling through her with each heavy stroke. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her back to meet him coming forward. He grunted into his movements and soon he once again pulled out, his seed landing hot across her buttocks.

Afterwards their bath resumed with no further interruption.

XxX

Guards and medics helped move Banner to a secure bed, for all the good that might do if he transformed. The medics slowed the administration of the drug keeping Bruce Banner sedated and Cephera sat by his bedside and waited for him to wake.

It took some time, but at last his eyes opened half way. In his groggy state his eyes fell on Captain Steve Rogers first. Cephera had insisted Steve be with her. He was the only free man that Bruce would recognize.

"Captain," the name was barely audible, but at least he was conscious enough to recognize Steve Rogers.

"Dr, Banner," Steve greeted. "You're safe." Steve told him.

"No ones safe...," Banners head lulled to the side, his eyes pinching shut.

"Dr. Banner, do you remember last night?" Cephera asked bringing his attention to her.

"So, so." He replied. "What's happened?" He asked, looking back to Steve. Cephera allowed Steve to tell the story of Loki's triumphant. Cephera could see the concern on Bruce's face. "You work for him now?" Was all Bruce said when Steve was done.

"I'm working to clean up a world blanketed in chaos. To revive a sense of peace. Right now Loki's our best option. He seems willing to end the fighting for the sake of rebuilding." A tiny smile tugged at Cephera's lips. She felt a little less guilty knowing that even Steve believed that Loki could do the right thing.

"We could use your help," Cephera said when silence had overtaken the room.

Bruce turned to look at her again. "My help?" He asked. "No. It's safer for me here, hooked up to all this. To be kept away from people. I'm too dangerous, this world seems too dangerous, too unpredictable." Cephera felt shocked. Of all the reasoning she expected to hear this was not one of them.

"But...," Cephera began but Bruce Banner continued on.

"Even now I feel like I might explode. So confused and agitated. This," he said lulling his head to look at his arm where the I.V. was, "is a good idea. The only thing keeping me from changing."

"So you'd rather stay here bedridden and drugged? To sleep until your dying day?" Cephera couldn't fathom what this man was thinking. Who wanted a life like that? She thought he'd be happy to be set free.

"I'm happier knowing that the world is safe from me. We lost the battle in New York, this new world doesn't need my unpredictability." Cephera rubbed her temple, unsure what she could say to change his mind.

"Dr. Banner," Steve stepped forward, but Bruce held up a couple of fingers. 

"Don't bother, I've made up my mind. They have you helping them. You're much more likely to achieve peace than instill fear." 

"Who woke you the first time?" Cephera asked, changing the subject, Bruce Banner seemed like a lost cause.

"I don't remember. When I gained consciousness I remember feeling extremely pissed. I had seconds to contemplate what was happening before the other guy overcame me. My blood was running hot, angry. Far more angrier than I remember ever feeling before. It was..., unnatural." 

Cephera glanced at Steve he looked back at her. Neither of them liked the sound of that.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cephera hadn't exactly stayed away from Loki after their first night together, but she was determined not to be a simple bedmate. She was adamant about not making the same mistakes she made with Krystoff.

Her relationship with her former lover had been one of physical attraction and possession. He saw her as his and only wanted her for her body, nothing more. Cephera had known that but felt guilty as her only reason for being with Krystoff was to have a child. Her reasons were no better than his. 

She wouldn't have it like that this time. Loki made it clear in his advances since that first night that he wanted her for more than a single fling.

What surprised her most was his accepting nature. She didn't have to always deny his advances for him to read her emotion level and back down. The contrast between how he treated her and Krystoff was astounding.

Krystoff always made her feel bad anytime she denied him for any reason. Telling her that this could be the time they would have a child. She'd give in every time and the sex would end up feeling more empty than usual.

Cephera couldn't help but embrace the differences. She gave in to Loki's touch far more often than she meant to and the emotional feelings that came with it were strong. She never regretted it and always woke feeling calm. This is how such a relationship should feel.

Her comfort level grew the more days that passed. Soon he began to invite her to accompany him into his political meetings, not as a servant who stands to the back of the room, but at his side. Shocking her when he'd ask her opinion on the matter at hand.

He involved her in his everyday things that she simply hadn't ever thought he'd do. Her freedom to roam was now unbound by any escort. No guards watched her room, when she slept there, and she was free to consult with Steve Rogers whenever she liked.

It was during this level of comfort that she decided to push the envelope just a tad more.

Things had grown quiet between the Spire and the Resistance. Since Banner's recapture no more attacks had occurred. It made for some peaceful weeks, but it also gave Cephera plenty of time to think.

She tried not to make a habit of asking things of Loki while they lay in bed after sex. She was afraid he'd think she was using him. So on this day she waited until his last appointment of the day ended in his throne room and approached her topic.

"I've been thinking," she began stepping around his chair to stand before him. He reached out to take hold of her and most likely pull her into his lap but she stepped back just out of his reach. 

He gave her a quizzical look. "What about?" He asked her, sitting back and relaxing instead of chasing her.

"You've no need to keep Tony locked up as you do...," Loki began to shake his head immediately before she'd even finished.

"Stark trusts me about as much as I trust him. His freedom is not something I'm willing to bargain." He told her. Cephera pursed her lips, determined to get something out of this.

"Pepper then. It saddens me that she cannot spend time with Tony aside from being a reward for his good behavior. Maybe by allowing them to share that room it could help bring Tony to your side." Cephera doubted that would ever happen. Tony was very set in his ways. Still, the thought of him and Pepper reunited on a more permanent level made her happy.

Loki pondered her words. "I'll agree to allow them to see one another at the very least once a week, for a trail period." Loki agreed, clearly wanting to come to an arrangement that would keep him in Cephera's good graces.

She had noticed how willing he was to do many things for her if it made her happy. She wondered what his motives where. It was hard to believe that he went from seeing her as a power toy to a paramour so quickly and easily. Yet he doted on her like a man courting a woman, a man possibly harboring deeper feelings.

He was far too complex a man for her to know for sure what he was thinking and she certainly hadn't a clue what to think of his current behavior. All she knew was that, right now, she was happy and he was the center of that.

XxX

Loki watched Cephera smile as she accepted his counter-offer regarding Stark's current lonely state. He's never thought he'd find a simple smile so enlightening.

Loki was drowning.

Drowning in mixed feelings and complicated thoughts revolving around the woman stood before him. 

He thought his plan simple. There had been no real emotion behind his decision to make Cephera his. She'd been his only option so he'd taken it, but she changed things. He felt bad when she was unhappy. He found himself thinking more about how to make her smile return than about his next political meetings.

He yearned for her nearness, her approval. 

These things were dangerous feelings. She meant something to him and the thought of letting her go caused him confused feelings of emptiness. He was fond of her very nature. Her goodness and her morals. Loki was struggling to control his newly felt attachment to her, and he was failing miserably.

Forgetting where he was, he once again bent forward in his chair, reaching out toward her. This time she didn't move away, she allowed him to pull her toward him where he leaned toward her, his lips brushing across hers, tempted to kiss her. Guards were standing about the room, servants running around and Loki's vision was tunneled toward Cephera.

"Can I tell him the news myself," she asked when he neglected to complete the kiss.

"You may," he agreed, his gut tightening at her little hop and bright smile. What was he doing? There was no way this would last like this. There was much she didn't know. Things that Loki still hadn't gotten under control. He was setting not just himself up for failure but Cephera.

He should have never began this relationship. Should have never allowed her to invade his mind. With every passing day they spent together, the more attached he found himself becoming, but it was too late for him to turn back now. Loki had more problems than he had solutions and one day that would catch up to him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Giddy was the only word she could use to describe how she felt. She'd slept alone the night before, having politely turned down Loki's advances. As usual he did not push her. 

Cephera needed no escort to Tony's room as Loki lifted that rule just for her, showing his trust in her. The more trust he gave her, the more she felt strange, almost guilty.

There were times she often wondered how her relationship with Loki would play out. It seemed odd to see herself as anything but another woman to him and yet, somehow, he made her feel like the only woman for him.

She felt guilt that she no longer thought of escape plans for herself and her friends. Her mind was forever turned to helping Loki gain control of this world permanently, a fact her friend Tony would not approve of.

She wondered if she'd made the right decision carrying on such a strange relationship with the God of Mischief.

When Cephera stepped into Tony's room he was actually still lazing in bed, one arm thrown over his eyes. "And what can I do for you today 'oh most annoying one'?" Tony asked.

Cephera assumed he thought she was Loki and shook her head. "Only to bring good news 'oh most sarcastic one'." She replied laughing when he uncovered his face to look at her.

"This is unexpected. Although all my visitors are usually unexpected." He sat up. He looked as though he'd fallen asleep in a hurry, all his clothes still on and disheveled. 

"I've arranged a new set up for you and Pepper. Loki has allowed for her to come stay the night with you once a week." Cephera was too excited to start with an explanation.

"Really? And where did our great monarchs sudden generosity come from?" Tony eyed her and Cephera stared back. How could she explain the complicated relationship she'd begun with the King. "You're sleeping with him." Tony assumed standing and giving her a look of pride.

"I am not sleeping with him..., for that purpose." Cephera admitted, but refused to be put in the category of manipulator.

"But you are sleeping with him?" Tony raised an eyebrow and Cephera knew she blushed. "Pipsqueak, you know how dangerous he is. You can't trust him." Tony started his lecture and Cephera sighed heavily. It wasn't the sex Tony was worried about, it was her clear attachment to the King.

"He's not how you think he is. You have tunnel vision. He means to do great things with this world...,"

"Until he gets bored. Bored of the human race, bored of you. Cephera when I suggested sleeping with him I meant for you to leave your feelings out of it." He rubbed his forehead.

"Tony...," she didn't know how to explain. How she felt about Loki was different than how she'd felt for anyone else. The way he treated her was different than any other. She couldn't fathom having kept her feelings separate to coldly use him for information. She cared for the King. "Loki is our hope for a new and positive world. Earth isn't the same anymore and it never will be." Cephera straighten her stance, holding her ground.

"He's using you," she'd never seen Tony be so serious, or so worried before.

"No, he's not. If you could see us...,"

"But I can't, can I? Forever trapped in this room, my prison. I'm not a free man. My assets belong to Loki now. My girlfriend is his servant and my friend is his lover. Nothing about this new world speaks peace and love to me." He turned from her.

"You're stubborn. Things are not going to change that quickly." Cephera pursed her lips. "I'm working on things. He listens to me." 

"Banner?" Tony asked booting up his computer, changing the subject.

"I've found Banner, he doesn't want to be a part of this world. He doesn't even want to be awake for it. Loki has him sedated into a coma and Dr. Banner wants to stay that way. I spoke with him myself." She frowned.

"Makes sense," Tony rubbed his nose. "Dammit." He muttered. "Banner once told me he tried to kill himself, but his other half, the Hulk, wouldn't let him. I guess this is his way out." He began scanning items on his long workbench and tinkering with them.

"Things will get better." Cephera assured him, it was doubtful he believed her.

"I'll take your word for it. Until then at least I can put one frustration aside." Tony looked at Cephera, all judgement gone from his face and a grin replacing it. "When will Pepper be here?"

Cephera felt her heart lift a margin. Tony hardly stayed irritated long. "Tonight. She'll be here after supper and allowed to stay until tomorrow after breakfast."

"Lots of time to catch up," he smirked. 

"I have to go. Loki's expecting me for breakfast," she said.

"Cephera, I trust you, but Loki..., he's bad news." Tony reminded her.

"I'll be careful," she replied unsure how else to respond. She left Tony behind to fiddling with his things.

XxX

The food was good, as usual. Cephera stood from her chair after wiping her mouth and finishing her water. Loki also stood and stepped up beside her, one arm sliding behind her back and his fingers caressing her waist.

"I missed your warmth last night," he told her. Whispering it against her ear. "I find it much calmer, easier to face my tedious days after having woken in your arms." 

Cephera smiled at his words. They were alone in this private room. Servants would only come to fetch the plates once he rang the bell. Until then, she was at the mercy of his smooth words. She knew what he was hinting at. What he was trying to draw from her.

She'd chosen not to go to bed with him the night before only because she didn't wish to make a habit of it. She enjoyed knowing they had much more to do with one another than just sex.

He never failed to ease her mind on the subject. Still spending time with her in his tower, going over books she found interesting. Devoting his attention to the things she valued more than sex. Intimacy was only aspect that made a relationship strong, she was learning that now.

Loki never seemed angry with her for pushing him away to sleep separately and turning down his attempt to seduce her. His patience only made her heart beat that much faster. Made her want him that much more.

This was the first time he'd ever approached her in this manner in the dinning room. It was usually in his tower or the bedroom. She didn't stop his light kisses along her neck and shoulder. His hand sliding down her hip to curve downward and cup between her thighs through her dress.

She gasped when he kissed her harder, biting her lower lip. "Maybe we should go upstairs." She suggested turning around to face him only to have her ass pressed to the edge of the long table.

"Here will do," he told her kissing her once again. He pulled her skirt up before forcing her to sit on the table. Their clothes remained on and he continued kissing her even as he freed his length from his pants. 

She moaned as he entered her heat. She knew enough about him now to recognize a quickie when they started. This happened often when she'd refused him a day or two. 

She braced herself, allowing him to thrust at his desired speed. She closed her eyes attempting to keep her noise level down, but it was difficult.

"I want to cum inside you." He whispered into her ear his voice strained as he was holding back his efforts for her approval.

It had been the first time he'd asked, and she was surprised he did. Usually he just pulled out. With Krystoff she was only use to having seed planted inside her that when Loki first pulled out she'd been amused by his seeds consistency.

Cephera nodded with a gasp to the word yes. The thought drove her a little wild. She always enjoyed the knowledge of knowing a part of him was a part of her. Of course him at the time was Krystoff, but this time it wasn't and this thought was still a little alien to her.

She hadn't time to think between her consent, his last few thrusts, and his satisfied groan. He spilled his seed inside her and she moaned. When Loki backed away, his cock slipping from her, she felt a bit of cum drip out.

Getting off the table, she fixed her underwear as Loki readjusted his own clothing. Cephera had just managed to push her dress back down over her legs when the doors to the dining room swung open with such force they collided with the wall. It made Cephera jump from her spot, forgetting her euphoria as her eyes landed on her ex-lover.

"Krystoff!" She cried, her eyes wide with shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki demanded just as his guards came rushing up behind Krystoff.

"We tried to stop him," one of them insisted. 

"Cephera, come with me." Krystoff's voice was deep, insistent. His blue eyes fixed only on her.

"How are you even here?" Cephera asked shaking her head. Was she dreaming?

"It doesn't matter. Come here." Another demand, Krystoffs finger pointing to his side.

"So, you are the man who couldn't see beyond his own desires to understand what he had at his side." Loki stepped between them.

"I've nothing to say to you. Let her go and we'll leave quietly." Krystoff threatened.

"Let her go? She is mine. You were not content to have her as she was. Suppressing her yearning to learn, blaming her for your downfalls." Loki growled.

"She's better off at my side than a war criminals." Krystoff spat, Cephera had never heard him speak in such a tone.

"Excuse me," Cephera stepped around Loki. "The two of you need to back off. I'm not a possession you own. I make my own choices." Cephera felt miffed that suddenly she'd become the object in the room in which they spoke of so possessively. She threw Loki a glare before turning her eyes back to Krystoff. "I will not go. I have made my choice and I choose to stay here." She told him firmly.

"You don't have a choice. Once your father finds out about what's been going on here, he'll force you home." He made a step forward and Cephera heard a growl low in Loki's throat.

"No he won't. Seraphina won't allow that. Once she knows I am happy, she'll accept my choice, as should you." Cephera set her jaw in determination. "Even if I returned I would not be with you Krystoff, if that is what you are hoping. We had this conversation before I left, I do not want to be with you anymore." She reminded him.

"I've been a fool, I know, but I beg for another chance. Just come home, let me show you." He offered his hand but Cephera was already shaking her head.

"No," she repeated. She couldn't make herself more clear. "We are making progress here. Soon the Earth will see a peaceful time again. You've nothing to fear about leaving me here." She added for good measure.

"If you won't come with me, then I'm staying." Krystoff declared. Cephera sighed and rubbed her temple in frustration. "I'll aide you against those who are opposing you, but I'll not stop proving which of us is the better choice for her." He spoke straight to Loki this time.

"Accepted," Loki said shocking Cephera even more.

"What!?" She cried turning her head to look at him so hard that her neck cracked in the process.

"Glad we can agree on something." Krystoff continued as if Cephera hadn't spoken at all.

"This is insane, you can't stay here." Cephera interjected.

"I can't go home until you either come with me, or I know you are truly safe. I'm staying." This time she could see the determination in his face and her head throbbed at the beginning of a headache.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Why did you let him stay so easily?" Cephera asked Loki. She'd been on his heels since they'd left the dining room where Loki had insisted Krystoff should eat.

"We can use all the help we can get." Loki reminded her, though this was not his true reasoning.

In truth, Loki hoped that by having Krystoff help by sending him out on missions that he would one day come back in a body bag. It would save Loki the pain of having to deal with him in the future, and the worry that Krystoff just might win Cephera back. And if Krystoff should die for the cause Cephera could hardly hold the grudge over Loki for his untimely demise. After all, it's Krystoff who refused to leave and placed himself in harms way.

Until then he would just have to keep Krystoff as far away from Cephera as possible. He didn't trust the man, not just because he was Cephera's past lover, but because he had that devious look about him. Loki knew a manipulator when he saw one.

"Bullshit," Cephera's answer came as no surprise to Loki. She wasn't a fool, but Loki didn't plan to admit his real purpose to her.

"Do you love him?" Loki stopped and turned nearly causing her to walk right in to him.

"What? No." She replied taken back by his sudden change of topic.

"Then why should I worry about him at all? He'll see over the next few weeks that your heart lies with me and our kingdom." Loki told her and watched her blush.

"Our Kingdom?" Her question was barely a whisper.

Loki himself had not meant to say that. In his haste to ease her mind he'd spoken more than he planned too. "Of course. I wasn't under the impression you only enjoyed my company in the bedroom and so I assume we were working toward a future together." Loki tried to not feel awkward.

The words sounded foreign. If they hadn't been the truth he'd have been able to speak them with confidence, but because there was truth among his tale they felt alien for him to admit.

"I..., well I mean..., of course I wasn't in it just for your body, I just...," she seemed lost for words and Loki did the only thing he could think of to end this awkwardness. He pulled her to him and kissed her into silence.

"I have things to attend to in the throne room. Will you be attending?" He asked, changing the subject smoothly. She nodded and followed him in continued silence.

XxX

Cephera left Loki's side early. Krystoff was wandering around somewhere and she needed to talk to him. She was determined to convince him to go away. 

A part of her was worried that Seraphina's father, the man who unofficial became Cephera's father, might just order her off of Earth given its condition. If her sister Seraphina thought Cephera's life was in danger she'd agree with bringing her back to Mechanova.

But then what? She certainly couldn't go back to being with Krystoff and she wouldn't sell herself out this time for a chance to stay near her sister. She'd just gotten away from that life. She'd made peace with not being close to her sister and she honestly didn't want to leave Loki. She cared for him, she wouldn't deny that.

Her thoughts about what could happen were jolted back to reality when Krystoff grabbed her by her arm as she passed a mid level hallway. "Krystoff!" Cephera said, surprised by the sudden grab.

"We should talk." He told her.

"Agreed," she nodded.

"Somewhere more private." He offered. Cephera swallowed. She wasn't sure taking Krystoff somewhere private would go over all the well with Loki. 

"Whatever you need to say can be said over here." Cephera pulled her arm free of him and sat on one of the many lounge chairs in the hall. Guards stood further down guarding a balcony at the end of the corridor.

Krystoff glanced at the guards and then back at her, she didn't budged. Giving in he sat next to her. "You've no idea how much I've missed you. There isn't a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you," he said trying to take her hand, but she wouldn't allow it.

She refused to give Krystoff any wrong ideas.

"Krystoff, we had some good times, but honestly it's over. You're not the man I want to be with." She told him. It was almost as though he wasn't understanding her. Like he refused to believe her words.

His face stiffened, as did his posture.

"What were you thinking getting in a relationship with him?" Krystoff demanded, his defenses rising.

"You know not too long ago I wondered the same thing about us." Cephera retorted, put off by his sudden change in attitude.

"I took care of you." He looked angry, almost hurt. It had been the same look he'd given her when she'd finally told him she was leaving for good.

"You demeaned me." She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"I was just frustrated that's all." He frowned and reached for her hand again. Cephera pulled away hard, clutching her hands into fists.

"You blamed everything that was went wrong on me. Made me feel like it was always my fault." She didn't back down to his fake hurt feelings.

Krystoff's frown turned into a scowl. "I don't see you walking around carry a child for him either." He accused.

"That's not why I'm here." Cephera's jaw tensed. 

"Then why are you here?" Krystoff leaned toward her, his face red in anger.

"To find happiness." She replied. That was why she'd come and though at first she wasn't so sure it had been a good idea seeing the condition of Earth, she now felt positive that it was still possible. After all, her current courtship with Loki made her happy. Happier than she'd been with Krystoff.

"He's not good for you. He's bad news." Cephera rolled her eyes and stood.

"You sound just like Tony." She turned from him.

"Tony? Oh yeah. That friend of yours." The way he recalled Tony was nothing more then contemptuous. Krystoff hadn't been happy that Cephera had made friends with a male on Earth while he wasn't around. Krystoff had shown his true jealous colors for the first time back then. "You always seemed to admire him so much, maybe this time it's good that I agree with him."

"I am happy. Why can't anyone see that. Loki is trying to piece together what he messed up. He's putting effort behind creating peace." She was frustrated that she seemed the only one to believe in Loki, aside from Steve. Wonderful Steve Rogers who was her only true partner in all of this.

"You're living a lie." Krystoff stood, grabbed her by her arms and shook her. Cephera pushed him off her hard making him stumble back a few steps. He looked at her wide eyed. "He's changing you, and not for the better."

"He's not changing me. I've always been this way you were just too blind to see it." Cephera willed her anger to subside, but it was difficult. Krystoff always knew how to bring out her frustration.

"Before I leave here you will see the folly of your decisions. You will see the real man that is the God of Mischief and you'll regret ever meeting him, but know that I'll always forgive you." Krystoff's expression softened, but Cephera felt no better.

"It's you who will see the truth Krystoff," Cephera said, turning on her heels and leaving him behind.

XxX

The bath was soothing for her tired mind and body. Her argument with Krystoff left her feeling emotionally drained and gave her a slight headache. 

She'd gone to Loki's room knowing he'd be there shortly and she wanted nothing more than to be near him right now. She waited for the sound of his internal bedroom doors opening and the rustle of clothing.

As predicted he came walking into the bathroom and was most certainly surprised to see her waiting there. He often bathed after his long day. His heavy leather outfits no doubt made for a sweaty body.

"I had wondered where you'd gone," he said. She could hear the tinge of curiosity in his voice as he still wondered what she'd been doing. She certainly hoped she wasn't dealing with two jealous men. 

"I spoke to Krystoff. Tried to make him see reason, but he won't go." She wouldn't keep her dealings with Krystoff a secret. Why would she, she'd done nothing wrong.

"I don't trust him around you." Loki told her climbing into the water.

"I can take care of myself." Cephera assured the King as he settled next to her. 

"He's bad news," Loki responded after a moments thought. Cephera sighed with half amusement and half irritation. She was hearing those words from everyone it would seem.

"He'll see reason soon enough." She turned and leaned her body against Loki.

Loki's arm wrapped around her back. "I want you to stay in my room for the remainder of his time here." Loki told her, his grip on her tightening.

"I've no intentions of allowing Krystoff access to my room." Cephera felt annoyed again, this time at Loki. "Don't you trust me?" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

Loki sighed deeply. "Perhaps if you told me the whole story of the two of you, I'd be more inclined to trust him. The little you told me was when I was Lana, and I only caught on to the fact that he verbally abused you, which doesn't give him much credibility."

"Abused...," Cephera paused. She didn't feel abused. Frustrated, yes, but not abused. Although, she couldn't count the many times she cried over things Krystoff had said.

"Alright. I'll tell you but I need to start at the beginning." Loki pulled her closer so she might put her head to his shoulder, which she did.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I need you to understand that as far as I know I was conceived human. Whatever happened to me while growing within my mother's womb, I don't know." Cephera began. It had been a long time since she'd brought up such old memories.

"We grew up in the time of ancient Scandinavia. Back when they worshipped the Norse gods," she laughed lightly. It hadn't really crossed her mind the oddity that was the two of them. How many times in her childhood had Loki's name been uttered in the darkness? The God of mischief was well known for his tricks.

After Cephera had been subjected to a world of magic and aliens, she hadn't thought much to her original beliefs. She'd spent the last 800 years learning a while new way to live and think.

"Yes, humans tend to worship those they could not see. Believing we actually cared about them." Loki mocked. He certainly didn't hold back to how silly he thought humans to be with regards to their religions. 

"Everyone has a right to believe in something. For some people, it's what gives them the strength to move on." Cephera nudged him with her elbow. "Anyway, we had no idea at the time that my sister and I did not share the same father. As it turns out her father was a King of a foreign world."

"Mechanova," Loki nodded his understanding.

"Yes. I can't say I had a unhappy home, but it wasn't always pleasant. Our mother didn't seem too keen to be a mother at all actually. I've no idea what happened to my father, he took off and never returned, maybe died in some battle somewhere. Either way, when we were 18 years old my sister's father came back to Earth. He was ready to take Seraphina to his home." The memories flooded Cephera and gave her that familiar punch to her gut.

"My mother begged King Yorin to take me as well. She wanted us both gone from her life." To this day she wondered why her mother had been so eager to get rid of them. The hurt still followed Cephera around. "The King refused at first, but then my sister refused to go. Clearly he eventually gave in, but made it clear it was not permanent." 

"When we arrived in his world, months later, we were greeted kindly. He gave us a week to become more acquainted with their world before he dropped his offer." Cephera's belly rumbled with unease. To this day, even the King wished he hadn't made her that offer. Back then he saw it as helping his people and keeping his daughter happy, but he hadn't known how attached he'd become to Cephera. 

"To come back to Earth where my sister would be allowed to visit me for one week, every 6 months, or become a mate for any number of people in Mechanova in hopes to conceive a child." Cephera fidgeted.

"You clearly chose the latter." Loki noted. 

In a sense King Yorin hadn't really given her a choice at all. The twins had made it clear they would not leave each other's side. If Cephera had declined his offer, she'd have been forced to leave.

"I did. The thought of seeing my sister only that one week, every six months made me sad and lonely. I was human, we were so sure of it at the time. I hadn't a long life to live and I couldn't fathom it without her. So I agreed to attempt conception." Cephera frowned. "Seraphina wasn't pleased. She knew it wasn't the kind of person I was. Even though monogamy was not widely practiced back in my younger years, for me it held a sweet significance. The Mechanovians don't practice that trait and those who do were few and far between." 

She paused. The story bringing up thoughts she tried not to dwell. "I was given a decent amount of time to make a choice of who. I was never officially forced. I could change my mind at anytime, but of course the other option was not what I wanted. It took only a week before Krystoff approached me. Soft spoken, handsome, considerate." 

She felt Loki tense ever so slightly. "He was kind. He gave me time to get to know him, to become comfortable around him. He made me feel like his eyes only beheld me and that alone was enough to sway my decision. It wasn't the best decision." Cephera shuddered.

"He was not who he appeared." Loki seemed to know all too well that fact.

"He was not. It did take some time though before his true colors began to surface. By the time they had we'd come to realize that I wasn't completely human as we'd thought. I hadn't aged and I had discovered my ability to use magic." Cephera smiled. She could remember being very excited for the revelation.

"It seemed as though it was then he changed. He would make me feel bad for spending time researching my magic. Telling me that I was not focusing on my true purpose. He claimed that he felt his love was being wasted. He began blaming the failed conceptions on me not being in the right mindset. Saying that I didn't care, and didn't seem to want a family." Cephera looked up at Loki, his jaw was clenched but he remained silent.

"In between these bouts of anger, he would become soft and understanding. On and off for years this went on. I felt trapped and it didn't help that I had never truly fallen in love with him. I cared for him, certainly, but love..., never. I settled for the one man who seemed to be willing to offer me the terms I'd been yearning for. It was wrong." Cephera felt ashamed of her decision. 

"I tried to pull away from him several times. Even King Yorin, having taken me in as his own daughter at this point, had told me to tell him to..., 'Piss off'. In the end they couldn't make that choice for me, and over and over again I allowed Krystoff to reel me back in." Loki's arm grasped her harder, making Cephera gasp.

"He never deserved you." Loki told her.

"If he had stayed that man I'd first chosen he might have had a chance to keep me forever." She admitted. "But after seeing who he really was, I knew my heart would never truly be his." Cephera turned and cupped Loki's face between her palms. "Krystoff is a man who really did want me. He meant well, I know he did. He feared losing me. He doesn't know how to let go, but know that he never hit me or forced himself upon me. Please do not create a war between the two of you that is unnecessary. There is enough bad blood between you already." 

Cephera desperately wanted to keep the peace. Eventually, Krystoff would see reason, but until then she didn't need the two of them at each other's throats. "I know now I don't ever want to be with Krystoff. As long as he's here you've no worries that he may sweet talk me back. That part of my life is over, and I see a different future now." Cephera placed a kiss to Loki's lips, softly at first before he relaxed and pulled her closer to kiss her harder.

"I will keep the peace, for your sake." Loki told her, letting her go. "But if he does attempt to lay his hands upon you in any manner that you do not want, I will have him through out the highest Spire window." Cephera would have liked to laugh as if Loki were joking, but she knew he wasn't.

"That will not be a problem." She assured him, trying to bring his focus back on her face. She suddenly wondered if telling him was the right idea after all.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Cephera took her free time to escape both of the men in her life. In just one short week she was ready to hang them both. It was clear Loki didn't want her away from his side and the jealousy was showing through. Krystoff was no better, attempting to hijack her in the middle of hallways when she finally managed to find herself alone.

The verbal battles between the two men was wrought with underlining insults that were made to sounds like compliments. It was frustrating to listen to. 

She escaped to Tony's room. She no longer had to inform Loki when she was going to see Tony. She had free reign, no permission or heads up needed.

"Hey Tony," Cephera smiled at her friend.

"Everytime that door opens, it kind of makes me half excited." Tonys comment made her roll her eyes.

"Get used to it. I'll be seeing a lot more of you." She told him. "I've been given the freedom to come see you whenever I like, for as long as I like." She smiled proudly.

"Even better," Tony waved her over. "I've got a plan." He rubbed his hands together and pulled out a few sheets of paper he'd hidden under his desk.

"You trust me enough to share it with me?" She was surprised. She'd thought since her relationship with Loki was clearly not one of espionage, that no one would trust her. It had been a fear of hers.

"I've known you long enough to know you're still a loyal friend." Tony's smile was genuine, no sign of sarcasm in his tone.

"That's a relief." She meant it. She'd been worried she might have turned away her friends. "So what's this plan of yours?" She asked, curious. She wasn't surprised that Tony was still seeking ways to overthrow Loki.

Tony unfolded the papers and displayed them side by side on the desk. She couldn't really tell what it was. By the dimensions it was a fairly small device. "Time travel," Tony told her after given her a moment to behold his sketches.

"Really?" Cephera questioned, skeptical that such a thing were even possible. "Have you gone mad in this room?" She added pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"No more than the usual crazy." Tony replied with a charming smile.

"If Loki finds out, then what? What about Pepper? I just managed to arranged something better for the two of you." Cephera didn't like this plan. If Loki had proof that Tony was attempting to build anything that could be used against him, Loki would surely punish Tony.

"You're missing the point of time travel. To change one event to ripple through the ages and change everything." His reminder didn't bring her comfort. This was something she felt Loki absolutely didn't need to know. Even if he didn't punish Tony, he might use the device for himself.

She cared for Loki, and she felt he cared for her, but given the choice he might just use this for his own means. If this could work, which Cephera doubted, Loki could go back and fix the mistakes he made and make conquering Earth more smooth. Cephera felt that the effort he had to put in to claim the Earth is what has somewhat humbled the King.

"How do you know it will even work? You can't officially test it." She shook her head. Was Tony so desperate to risk his life along with everyone he loved. If he failed, if his device didn't work, he would cause his own ripple affect of disaster. 

"Five years ago no one believed in magic, now look at us. If magic is possible, why isn't time travel," Tony took his sketches of the time device and hid them away.

"Tony I've lived among people who can do magic, and time travel is not something people just snap their fingers and do. Messing with the fabric of time is..., foolish. So many things could go wrong." Cephera sighed. She was worried. "Besides, no one has ever actually achieved time travel."

"That we know of," Tony winked at her, his hopes were clearly high.

"Fine, if it were possible, what will you do? At what point in time will you go? Can you control that?" Cephera sat down, deciding to at least humour him.

"Imagine knowing Loki was coming before he got here. Stopping him the moment he came for the Tesseract." Tony sat in his own chair to face her.

"Wasn't he working for someone? If Loki fails that mission, what about those who'll come after to finish the job?" She asked.

"See..., now you're thinking." Tony grinned. "Loki was working for someone according to Thor, what ever happened to him anyway?" 

"His father came and took him back to Asgard. Apparently too much was happening in the rest of the universe for Odin to care about what was happening here." Cephera knew very little about that topic and now that she was talking to Tony, she was realizing she knew very little about everything."

"Good thing I never counted on him anyhow." Tony scratched his goatee. "Back to the question at hand, you raise a good point. Who was Loki working for and what are they capable of?" Tony pondered the thought. "You need to put that relationship of yours to better use." Tony tutted. 

"He doesn't talk about the past often and now with Krystoff here...," 

"Krystoff? Your former lover." Cephera nodded. "There must be an awful lot of testosterone going around now." Tony sounded amused. He knew about the many troubles she'd had with Krystoff over the years. Tony was like the big brother she never had, and she told him just about everything.

"You have no idea. Everyday is like a pissing contest. I'm pretty sure my unlimited access to you is Loki's way of trying to stay one step ahead of Krystoff." Cephera sighed.

"Well that can be an advantage. Look I know your all head over heels for the King, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him some personal get-to-know-you questions, and well, you know, share it with me." 

Cephera sighed. She hadn't been asking much about Loki's past. She didn't want to pry. Somehow she felt he'd tell her when he was ready, but now she began to wonder if Tony was right. Maybe she should try to push him a little. With Krystoff around he just might be more open to talking about things.

XxX

"That's why they haven't been attacking." Loki growled at the information just brought back by Steve Rogers. He was in a private meeting with the Captain as Cephera had left early, much to Loki's discontent, although he did have Krystoff under surveillance.

"They've been cutting off access to here for sometime it would seem. The people are running low on basic supplies, food mostly." Steve frowned. Loki knew very well what this meant. The resistance had been stopping traders from reaching Loki's city.

The old city of New York was still under heavy construction, but people still lived there and they needed food. The resistance were attacking Loki's integrity, his word that he wanted to see everyone living normal lives under his news laws, laws he hadn't yet been able to officially instate. 

Dignitaries that Loki had yet to come to terms with had also been failing to show up. No doubt another of the Resistances attempts to thwart him.

"I think it's time to let Pietro stretch his legs." Loki told the Captain.

"And do what, run circles around our enemies?" If it had been said by anyone else, Loki might have thought they were making fun of him, but coming from Steve Rogers is was just concern.

"His speed can be used to free up the roads. They wouldn't see him coming." Loki used his magic to create a map of all roads leading out of the city. "Bring him to me. I want to see what he thinks he might be capable of achieving for me and prepare a road transport. I'd hate for our roadrunner to get tired running to each location. I want him to preserve energy."

Steve Rogers saluted and walked out. Loki continued looking at his map. The city had come a long way from the rubble it had been. Back before the Resistance was large enough to defy him, Loki had been making head way on the building of his own grand city.

The Spire had been the first finished building, of course. He'd planned to clear the rubble and allow contractors to build according to his own personal design, but then the Resistance showed up and everything slowed down. The contractors never got the chance to build anything significant, but the people who supported Loki had begun building homes and salvaging businesses in the near distance.

It wasn't the city he envisioned, but he'd long laid to rest those plans. They would have to wait. After all, the city could be upgraded with time, once he was supreme ruler.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Any new leads on Dr. Whitehalls true loyalties?" Cephera asked Loki. They lay in bed, her body cuddled close to his own. They'd been quiet as they lay there until now.

"I've been watching him closely." Loki replied. He hadn't told Cephera how, but Loki had taken the form of one of Whitehalls Lab assistants. He'd kept his undercover work to himself because she hadn't asked and he saw no reason to discuss it. "So far it would seem he is loyal, but I will continue to be cautious." 

Loki honestly hadn't found a reason to think Whitehall might be working with Strucker. He was under the impression that they might have been allies once, but no longer. The Doctor working for Loki was convenient and held enough perks that Loki was sure Whitehall was smart to not turn on him, though anything was possible.

Although, Cephera didn't seem too keen about what it was the Doctor did and even less happy that Loki allowed it. But his agreement with Whitehall would not change and he made that clear to her. He needed to know more about these special humans. It's not like he was giving the doctor live specimens nor killing them simply for the Doctor.

"That's good to hear." Her fingers trailed absent patterns along his torso. Something was on her mind. "Loki, when you first came to Earth you came here on a mission. Tell me about it." Her plea was soft, shy almost.

"There is nothing to discuss. It's in the past." He brushed her off, unwilling to broach this subject.

She sat up and peered down at him with round eyes of curiosity. "Tony says you worked for other people. That you were sent for the Tesseract. What happened to them? I know the Tesseract is still here." 

Loki felt as though he could strangle Stark. Sometimes he felt the inventor knew more than he should and stuck his nose where it didn't belong.

"It's of no concern anymore." Loki told her, tight lipped.

"That's not fair," she said her expression saddening. "I tell you what you want to know about myself and my past, and yet I know little about you. You refuse to speak of your family in detail and you won't even speak of your previous home. All I know about you is what I am told and what I've seen."

Loki hated how disappointed she looked, but to tell her the honest truth would only hurt her more. The truth he'd been avoiding to even think about himself.

Loki stood abruptly from the bed. "Why must you push me?" He growled. "Is knowing me as I am now not enough for you?" He was on the defensive and he knew it, but it seemed the better option than just coming out and answering her questions.

"Your past is also part of you Loki and not only that people's pasts have a way of catching up to them. Mine did, he's living proof in the downstairs room." She raised her own voice, but not in the same manner as he had. Her demeanor was more out of frustration than anger.

Loki didn't reply. He had no intentions of answering her questions and his silence could do his talking for him. "This conversation is over, I'll sleep alone tonight." Loki turned his back to her.

"Just like that you get upset over something and then send me away? What am I, a servant?" Loki nearly cringed at the hurt tone she now had. "I'm not your toy, your highness. I'm not some 'thing' you can cast off because you're unwilling to face the facts head on."

Loki gripped his hands tightly into fists, holding back his anger, afraid he might just do this conversation more damage. He kept his back to her, bringing his mind down to calm and when he felt he might be ready to dismiss the subject with more finesse than he had used in his previous statement, he heard the bedroom door open and close.

Turning, Cephera was gone. Cursing under his breath Loki made for the door and caught her before she'd made it out through his sitting room. "That's not how I meant it." Loki insisted blocking her way. "You push me to talk about things I'm not ready to talk about." He explained. 

"When will you be ready?" She didn't sound convinced he ever would be, and she was right about that and that his past would catch up to him. He could let her find out the hard way, or he could prepare her.

"Come back," he urged her, unwilling to let her leave. A part of him was afraid that Krystoff would conveniently be there to soothe her pain and frustration, and perhaps he'd manage to seduce her in the process. As much as Loki wanted to believe Cephera wouldn't fall for it, a part of him worried that he might have angered her enough to make it possible.

"To talk, or to fight?" She asked.

Loki drew in a deep breath. "Both, as I'm sure my story will go hand in hand with them." He didn't doubt that for a second. No doubt, by the time he finished telling her what she wanted to know, she'd be just as angry as she was now, and he wouldn't blame her.

XxX

It had to have been a trap all along, but that was fine by him. Pietro had been dropped off just off the road not too far from their third stop. He moved in with a blast of speed while his escorts stayed behind for his return.

Each barricade was easily taken down and those guarding it were captured, but this one, this was different. His sister was waiting for him.

"My dear brother, what have they done to you?" Her voice carried his way like slow motion, even with his speed. A haze overtook his mind, different from the enlightening presence already there.

In minutes, Wanda had weaved her own power to recapture her brothers mind and restored him to his proper self. He stood before her shaking his head, remnants of Loki's power still fogging his head.

"We don't have much time," she said taking his face between her palms to calm him and force him to look at her.

"He got into my head," Pietro told her, ashamed and angry.

"I know, brother. But we have a surprise for him now." She smiled. "You'll go back. A spy in his midst. The roads will be free and open like you are the big hero. Once inside Strucker has given instruction as to what must be obtained." Pietro nodded his head.

"I am listening," he said, eager to see this new plan put to work. His head was clearing up and the more she told him, the more eager he was. This was their best ploy yet to infiltrate the Spire in a way that would be beneficial and Pietro knew of someone on the inside who just might aide him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Cephera wasn't all too pleased with Loki's tone. It made her nervous as to what he was hiding. Clearly he was hiding something and Cephera desperately didn't want Tony to be right about him. Cephera believed Loki had the capacity to be a really good man, despite his past, but at this rate she was concerned for the things he was keeping secret.

She wrapped herself in a blanket, sitting on the edge of his bed while he climbed into a pair of sleeping pants. She waited anxiously for his story. Before he began he poured himself up a rather large goblet of wine and drank a mouthful with less grace than his usual.

"You want to know who I worked for when I first came to Earth. This answer I'll give you, but you're not going to like it." He warned her.

"We'll see," she replied determined to continue on with this.

"I worked for a man named Thanos, they call him the Titan. A powerful determined being. After being cast out of Asgard I wandered the universe alone and without purpose, my mind filled with hateful thoughts and my heart filled with anger. Thanos offered me a chance to gain back my life and maybe even a little revenge, I accepted." Loki took another mouthful of his drink.

"What did he offer you?" Cephera asked not hearing anything upsetting so far and not willing to back down now.

"If I could not have Asgard I would have the next best thing, Midgard. The world my so-called brother held in such high esteem." Cephera felt her heart twitch. Earth was not really the end goal for Loki, it was a revenge taking. Earth was nothing more than a middle man over a brotherly feud. "Still want to hear more?" Loki asked his eyes clearly calculating her thoughts.

"Yes. All of it." She pushed, curiosity surging, not wanting to back out without answers.

"Thanos gave me what I needed to lay siege to Midgard. He provided me with the scepter and of course my Chitauri army. In return for helping conquer Midgard, Thanos wanted me to obtain the Tesseract for him, he didn't say why and I didn't care." Loki's shrugged and drank.

"And so you came to Earth and became its King." Cephera could at least piece that together. Loki nodded. "The Tesseract is here, so Thanos has yet to come collecting." 

"That's correct," Loki replied finishing off his wine and pouring himself another full glass - this concerned her. 

"What are you not telling me?" She asked standing, clutching the blankets to her body more to stop herself from trembling than fear of them falling.

"During the nuke, the Tesseract received significant damage. I've been using it to fortify my power in this Spire, but the damage may become a big deal for Thanos." He turned the goblet in his hand, not looking at her.

"You can't assume that, you said yourself you didn't ask what he wanted it for." Cephera shook her head. 

"It is bad because I know what he wanted it for. I figured it out my first year here when I still had some Chitauri to help me defend what was mine and the Resistance hadn't yet formed completely." Loki's face deepened with worry. "The Tesseract is part of a set of six ancient, and very powerful infinity stones. Separate, they are already impressively powerful, each one holding its own unique power. Together with something called the Infinity Gaunlet they could be wielded to destroy the entire universe, over time of course."

Cephera sat back down, unable to stay on her feet. "Destroy the universe?" She whispered. Loki was helping this mad man obtain that goal?

"I'm unsure how many Thanos has, but I know there are three things he's currently missing. Two stones and the Gaunlet itself. That's locked away in Asgards vault and he'll have a hard time getting it. However, he's a patient man, this I learned quickly." 

"What about Earth? What happens when he comes here? You can't let him have the Tesseract." Cephera's mind was roaring with endless horrible outcomes.

"And with what army would I stop him with? Humans?" Loki laughed at her making her face flush in anger.

"Call for help. Tell your mother what's happening. Have her seek the aide of Asgard on your behalf." Cephera could already tell he wouldn't do that and she wasn't sure if it was his pride or something else that stopped him.

"If I tell anyone in Asgard the true mess I've put myself in they'll come alright..., Odin will come and snatch away the Tesseract and the scepter. He'll have me captured and put in some jail cell if not executed or he'll leave me here to play king to a world that won't survive if Thanos shows up in any of those circumstances." Loki growled, his glare pointed in her direction.

"How long have you know that being King of Earth was nothing more than a temporary thing? How long have we been fighting for control for nothing?" Cephera found her feet again, anger bubbling throughout her entire being.

"Ever since I found out about the infinity stones." He admitted, his facial features set like stone, unreadable.

"Then why have we been helping you fight this war when another would soon come? Why play this charade of possible futures when the future is so bleak? I stayed here on Earth because I believed in you. Because you offered me a life I thought I could be happy with. I trusted you." Cephera's voice had risen and he looked to the side, unable to look at her.

"We fight for Earth because it's all we can do. It could be years before Thanos ever comes here. Decades even. He's waited this long to make a move for the stones and he has to figure out how to get the Gaunlet as that's the main piece of this puzzle. That's protected heavily and not so easily obtained. A future is possible." It frightened her that he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself on that than her.

"Then we have to create an army. We need to complete your reign as king and begin training those with power so that they can become the protection we need." Cephera at first had been blinded by her initial anger, but now she was thinking a little more clearly after taking a few deep breaths.

War was a natural state in all worlds. It shouldn't surprise her that Earth would get caught up in intergalactic plots eventually. She was still angry that Loki had been so careless, but what was done was done.

"In time I might be able to convince my adoptive father to aide us, but I can't ask that of him yet. We have to establish your spot here first." She added.

Loki looked stunned. He stared at her his eyes focused as if trying to figure out if he was dreaming. She didn't wait for him to reply, she removed the blanket and tossed it back on the bed. "Come to bed. We need sleep and we need to figure out how we will continue from here. We can discuss it in the morning." 

She was still raging in the back of her mind, but what good would fighting do. She knew she wasn't about to leave and so she could only make the best of the situation she was now faced with. If it had been her sister, she probably would have beaten the shit out of Loki for his stupidity, but Cephera was nothing like her sister.

She would try to make this right not just for herself and this new life she'd actually begun to look forward to, but for the people of Earth. In reality Loki was their only chance to survive, not to mention the universe. The longer they could keep the Tesseract from Thanos, the safer the world would be. 

Maybe it was better that Loki figured out what Thanos was really up to. If he hadn't they'd all be none the wiser and Thanos would have an easier time getting what he wanted.

The choice was clear. They would need to fight back.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Is that all you've got?" Krystoff mocked Captain Rogers. He wasn't impressed by the mans strength like some were. He might have been some kind of impressive experiment to the humans, but to Krystoff he was just another mortal.

No matter how many insults Krystoff threw the Captains way, Steve Rogers proved he could at least keep his head. Krystoff enjoyed having this man acting as his practice dummy, even if he wasn't aware of it.

With each knock Krystoff gave Steve, he imagined it was Loki. Not because Loki was sharing a bed with Cephera, that didn't matter to Krystoff. Sex meant nothing, it was a physical act that brought pleasure. He hated Loki because Cephera looked at him with such hope and affection. Because the way Krystoff saw it, Loki stole Cephera from him, whether he meant to, or not.

Krystoff couldn't wait to see the day that Loki's true colors showed and Cephera would gaze at that man in disgust and regret. Krystoff would take her away and protect her like he always did and all would return to normal.

She was just confused was all. Probably her snarky sister saying rude things about Krystoff behind closed doors. Cephera was a kind girl, a good girl. In the end she would see what was good for her and come back to him. Until then, Krystoff would wait and grab hold of every opportunity he could get to make Loki look like the foul beast he is.

Steve Rogers was back on his feet and the two men were circling the mats once more, ready for combat. Krystoff kept his eyes focused on Steve, who also never removed his eyes from him. Krystoff launched forward, Steve dodged backwards and landed a blow to Krystoff's stomach.

They'd been sparring long enough now to realize this Mechanovian could take a real beating. Krystoff was not some squishy human. The blow barely winded him and gave him an opening to stretch his arm out across Steve's wide chest and throw him to the mats below.

Steve grunted against Krystoff's alien strength. "You'll be helpful in the field." Steve admitted pulling himself to his feet once more.

"I look forward to it," Krystoff said. It would give him something to do other than watching Cephera tag behind Loki all day. The King kept her close, smart move on his part, though he did notice a little tension in the air during the last week of breakfast with them.

Something was going on and Krystoff was dying to know what, but kept his mouth shut. The best thing for him to do was to watch silently.

"Has Loki given you orders yet?" Steve asked wiping his face in a towel.

"Not yet. I'm surprised. I thought he might be happy to get rid of me for a while." Krystoff was aware that the Resistance had gone quiet. They'd made one attempt to shut down the food trades to Loki's rubble city but Loki had sent someone to fix that already. Since then a week had gone by with a word from the rebels.

"It's been quiet. Too quiet," Steve Rogers said as if reading Krystoff's mind.

"If I were the enemy and I'd gone off the radar like this, I'd be out there somewhere plotting something major. I'd be putting all my ducks in a row as your people say." 

"Agreed." Steve nodded. He grew silent, thoughtful before speaking again. "What do you hope to get out of this?" Steve asked. "I've heard the rumors about why you're here."

"Cephera and I have history that dates back 100's of years. It's not surprising she grew bored and confused. I believe her to be experimenting, she's a curious woman, and naive. I won't leave here without her." Krystoff replied.

"She seems pretty sure of her choice." Steve pulled his shirt back on after having ditched it when the room grew warm from combat.

"I know Cephera better than anyone here. She doesn't know what's best for her and just needs time to realize the truth." Krystoff's tone stiffened as did his posture. He didn't like the look Steve gave him either. Krystoff didn't even say goodbye to the superhuman. He left without another word.

He travelled through the halls knowing he wouldn't see Cephera in them. She was, no doubt, with Loki as she usually was. Tucked away in his tower or bedroom. It didn't matter. Nothing he would say would change her mind at this time, but his chance would come.

Reaching his bedroom he locked himself inside for some deep meditation and thoughtful planning. Exposing the King for the fraud he was wouldn't be easy and Krystoff was not below creating lies to trick Cephera. After all, it was doing her a favor to get her away from Loki. She was better off and safer with Krystoff.

"Hello," a heavily accented voice greeted Krystoff from across the room. Krystoff resisted the urge to jump, startled. He remained composed and instead glared at the white haired man sitting causally in a chair.

"It's rude to just enter someone's room whilst they aren't there," Krystoff said.

"Had to be done. We have private business to attend to." Krystoff had seen this man around. Never up close, but from afar.

"Do we? And who are you?" Krystoff was somewhat intrigued as to what might be going on.

"They call me Pietro," he replied. "And you and I have a common goal." Krystoff titled his head to the side.

"Which is?" 

"To get rid of Loki. Our reasons may be different but the goal is the same." Pietro shrugged. 

"And here I thought you were Loki's new pet?" Krystoff was amused, recognizing the name. This was the speedy human.

"He likes to think so," Pietro replied with a smirk.

"I assume you have a plan. I'm willing to hear you out. Maybe..., just maybe if your plan is beneficial to me, I'll help." Krystoff smiled and took a seat. It wouldn't hurt to at least listen.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Weeks of plotting and planning with his new 'friend' Pietro and they were ready to make their move. Krystoff was a little weary. At first he thought Pietro might be a decoy sent by Loki to make him look bad, but after some careful conversation he'd come to know that wasn't the case.

The King was in for a rude awakening.

The God of Mischief thought he was so smart, but his biggest issue was underestimating the humans. They really wanted him gone and now Krystoff had good reason to help.

Pietro not only guaranteed that this would show Cephera how unreliable and completely useless the King was, but also that she would not come to harm. Krystoff would be allowed to take her far from this wretched place never to return.

If the plan went well, the Resistance would have control of Eartn within a week and Krystoff would be long gone with his lover, whether she agreed or not.

He was sure that even King Yorin wouldn't question Krystoff taking Cephera by force if need be. After all, he would claim she was in trouble and most likely would have died if he hadn't 'saved' her. Krystoff was still unsure how Yorin would react to Krystoff having travelled to Earth in the first place, but it was a risk he would eventually have to take. Pietro promised that if Krystoff helped it would be kept secret. Cephera would never have to know.

The first plan of operation was put into action late one evening after supper. Becoming fairly predictable, Loki escorted Cephera up to his private tower leaving Krystoff to his own devices.

When the coast was clear he made his way down toward the Labratories where security blocked his path. "Good evening," he greeted them watching their weary faces. "It occurred to me just yesterday that I hadn't yet seen this part of this place," he said, casual and calm.

"This place is for authorized personal only." One of the guards replied.

"Just a peek?" Krystoff asked.

"We have our orders," the second said nudging Krystoff back the way he came.

"Ah come on. I won't tell." Krystoff pressed the issue and this time both guards pushed him back freeing a space behind them. From behind one of the curtains dangling nearby, Pietro shot into the opening with Krystoff raising his voice to avoid the guards hearing him. "This is no way to treat a man as important as me!" Krystoff yelled at the two men continuing making a scene.

"I'm afraid that if you don't leave quietly we'll have no choice but to force you." Krystoff forgot for a moment about the plan and stepped hard up to the guard easily wrenching the weapon from his hands.

"I feel as though you're forgetting what I am, human," he threatened not liking this mans tone. Krystoff could kill these men easily, but of course that would be counter productive.

The second guard raised his weapon. "Don't make me use it," he warned. Krystoff would give him credit, the man held fast to that weapon without so much as a tremble.

Another quick zip alerted Krystoff that Pietro was back and out. Taking a step back Krystoff glared at the men. "I will make sure the King knows how I'm being treated." He warned. "Until then, you're not worth anymore of my time." Turning, he left both men to return to their posts.

"You know Loki won't give a damn how they are treating you." Pietro said when they finally met up and began to walk down the hall like nothing had happened.

"I know," Krystoff shrugged, unhindered by the thought. Neither of them spoke of the plan. They both knew what they were doing.

XxX

Doctor Whitehall yawned and shook his head. It was getting late. He grabbed his clipboard off the table and paused. Tucked into the clip was a folded yellow paper he knew he didn't put there. Opening it up with his back to his helpers, he read it.

"Strucker is ready. Tomorrow, 2pm the Spire will be vulnerable. It's time to act. Be ready."

The note was simple and after reading it he kept it tucked in his hand and took it with him out of the laboratory to dispose of once he was alone.

XxX

"If we can repair it, we could possibly seek help from other worlds that currently have nothing against you." Cephera suggested. Loki shook his head.

"We don't have that kind of technology here on Earth." He replied. He was thankful for her open mind, but it's not like he hadn't already thought of that.

"Let Tony examine it, he'd be able to...,"

"Out of the question. We both know he doesn't trust me and I don't trust him. He'll either make excuses for taking long amounts of time or outright make it worse." The thought of giving Stark anything that valuable to examine gave Loki chills.

"You could always go back in time to stop all this in the first place," she frowned when he looked at her.

"Time travel is not possible." Loki replied. How many people had ever wished it was that easy?

"How do you know for sure? I mean we use magic Loki. Whose to say there isn't a way." She argued though she didn't sound too confident.

"I see your point, but even if it was possible it can't be so easy or every Magic wielders would be doing it." Loki shoo'd away the thought and then turned to give her a measured look. "What brought that up? Do you have some secret power you haven't shared?" He asked.

"No. I was just thinking how much easier life would be with a reset button." She replied her cheeks turning red.

"I'm not sure easy would be the answer. With every change you made in a distant past, that would cause a change to what happens next. A change you cannot predict. I could change my siege on Midgard, but then what? What would happen to me? What about Thanos, surely he'd send someone else for the cube." The more he spoke the less tempted that sounded for even dreaming about. 

"I suppose you're right. Then we are left with the now and the now sucks." She folded her arms and sat back in the armchair.

"It certainly isn't a ray of sunshine." He agreed, glancing out the window into the darkness. "We should sleep on it." He offered his hand to her.

"Sleeping won't help create a plan." She replied, but took his hand anyhow.

"You never know. Some of the best stories were inspired by dreams, perhaps a good idea will show itself." He grinned despite the disheartened atmosphere. A smile worked its way to her lips, brightening up her face.

XxX

"You keep late hours. Back home you went to bed fairly early, all bright smiles as you looked forward to the next day and what it might hold," Krystoff said interrupting Loki and Cephera before they reached the Kings bedroom.

"Things change." Cephera shrugged. Loki kept his face unreadable. He would not allow this man to see how much it bothered him that he was there.

"You smiled brighter once too." He remarked. Loki resisted the urge to glare. It bothered him that Krystoff knew Cephera so intimately. It was one thing to just be aware of her past, but Krystoff was clearly trying to make it obvious to Loki every chance he got just how close he had been to the girl.

"Goodnight Krystoff," Cephera didn't play in to Krystoff game. She dismissed him and the annoyed expression that flared up on Krystoff's face made Loki smirk. Loki put his hand to Cephera's back and gently guided her passed Krystoff to the bedroom. She didn't resist and Krystoff was left steaming behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who don't follow me on social media, my updates have changed. I now update Tuesday's and Thursday's. Thanks for all your support and understanding throughout everything over the years. I wouldn't have made it so far without all of you.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It hadn't been the commotion that had Cephera venturing down Tony's hallway, she'd intended to see him and Pepper before she was returned to the kitchens.

She'd just turned down the hall when a guard came running passed her, almost knocking her to the floor. Confused she noticed Tony's room door slightly ajar. On days Pepper stayed with Tony she was able to leave his room at a certain hour the next day and a guard was usually waiting outside to escort her back to the kitchens. The fact the door was open early and the escort guard had run past Cephera made her start her own run toward her friends room.

Inside, Pepper was on her knees calling Tony's name with the inventor's head nestled in her lap. She was patting his face and telling him to wake up.

"Pepper!" Cephera rushed over. "What's happened?" She asked, attempting to hold back her panic.

"Cephera he tried it, he tried. I told him not to," she said shaking her head, clearly distraught.

"Tried what?" Cephera noticed Tony was burning up. Sweat was running off his face and a bloody cloth was wrapped around his right arm.

"That timekey he was playing with. I didn't think it would work. I told him it was stupid and dangerous, but he tried it anyway. For a second he seemed to disappear but then he was standing there, the key was gone and so was...," she trailed off her eyes locking onto the bloody cloth.

"Oh no," Cephera reached for the cloth and realized that from the elbow down, Tony's arm was missing.

"So this was why you were so interested in time travel." Loki growled. Cephera hadn't heard him arrive, but he was clearly there a little while listening.

Ignoring the Kings irritation, Cephera removed the cloth revealing the bloody mess. She heard Pepper suppress a gag. Cephera couldn't make a new arm grow, but she could heal the wound so she did. She felt the energy pulling from her as she did so, making her weak in the process, but with the bleeding stopped Tony would live.

"I saw it. I was younger...," he muttered his head rolling to the side.

"He's hallucinating." Loki commented. "The fool should have never played with things he doesn't understand." Loki's apathy for Tony's condition angered Cephera.

"He wouldn't have felt he needed to if our situation here wasn't so dire." She retorted unable to help herself. 

"Had he been more cooperative maybe he could have been more useful to our current situation." Loki glared down at them. "Put him to bed, I'll have a medic check on him within the hour. It looks like your healing has been sufficient enough to save him. You and I will have a chat later regarding your secrets." 

Cephera glared back at her lover as he stalk out. He was one to talk about secrets. How many had he held back? How many more did he have? 

"Help me get him to his bed." Cephera told Pepper who was already preparing to lift her heavy partner off the floor.

XxX

Wanda watched as Strucker handled the glowing cube known as the Tesseract. His heavy gloves making it almost awkward to hold it, but he managed.

Earlier that morning their plan had been placed inti action. Pietro, with the help of Krystoff, managed to get into the vault where Loki kept the Tesseract, where it pulsed with power.

Pietro smuggled it out and no one in the tower was none the wiser. Dr. Whitehall had given word to his HYDRA men on the inside and most of the guards were no longer a concern. They waited now for the signal.

"It's damaged," one of Struckers scientists commented, looking at the cube from off to the side.

"I would seem so. It still shines with power, do you think you can still move forward with our plans?" Strucker asked.

"There is only one way to find out. By later this afternoon, hopefully I'll be able to use our technology to have the Tesseract open portals within the Spire and seize it." 

Wanda looked across the room where the elaborate set up was ready to test the cube. Early on, Strucker had his smartest people working off of SHIELD's original Tesseract research to recreate the portal that allowed Loki to come to earth in the first place. At the time they hadn't been sure what they'd use it for, but now they did.

Wanda just wanted this to be over. She wanted to watch the world mend, free of the war criminals rule. The Tesseract would help with that and hopefully before Loki noticed it was missing.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Krystoff overheard the brief angry exchange of words from Tony Starks room. He'd managed to hide himself in time when Loki had finally emerged and left in what looked to be a rather bad mood.

Krystoff smirked, feeling that things were slowly falling apart for the King. Unfortunately, Loki had closed the inventors door and Krystoff hadn't the right permission to open it. Damn enchantments.

He'd hoped to go in and show his support for Stark, even though he'd never liked him. Still, he'd wanted to make a good impression on Cephera. He didn't get much one on one time with her. She avoided him, that was clear.

He was sure it was more because she was afraid to make Loki jealous. Perhaps, she knew if she spent real time with Krystoff, that she'd leave Loki and come back home. Krystoff could only hope.

When next the door opened Cephera stepped out and jumped, surprised to see him.

"I heard the commotion. Are you alright?" Krystoff asked forcing himself to look worried.

"Tony hurt himself with an invention." She replied, attempting to step around him.

"I heard Loki, I don't like the way he speaks to you." He watched Cephera narrow her eyes, a look he found rather enticing on her. He'd never seen her look anything but worried, sad, or happy..., mostly happy.

"You spoke to me in worse ways." She reminded him.

"I am sorry. I've told you I was frustrated. I didn't mean the things I said. But his tone was threatening. Like he meant to punish you once he spoke with you later." Krystoff didn't try to touch her. He'd learned his lesson there.

"He won't harm me." She insisted. "Krystoff whatever you are trying to find. Whatever thoughts you're trying to put in my head isn't going to work. Just go home." She pleaded with him.

"Not without you, or until I know for sure you have a secure future here." He replied. He watched her give a heavy sigh while shaking her head.

When she tried to leave the hallway again he allowed it. Stepping from her path and watching her go. His patience would win her back. She would see the light soon enough.

XxX

Back in his room, Krystoff jumped ever so slightly to the sound of Pietro's greeting from the lounge chair across the room. "You need to stop that." Krystoff snarled with a glare. He didn't appreciate his private space being invaded. Besides, he thought he wouldn't need to see him anymore. After all, when all hell broke loose he didn't need anyone connecting him to Pietro.

"Apologies, I just thought you should know that the plans have been postponed," he said with a frown.

"What do you mean? You told me...," Krystoff felt his temper rise. Why had he ever trusted this human.

"The cube is damaged and using it how we'd planned without testing it on a small scale first would be a bad idea. They are waiting an extra week." Krystoff cursed.

"That's just wonderful. Another week in this hell." Krystoff spat.

"If not for us you might have been waiting years." Pietro reminded him which only made Krystoff feel more bitter.

"I suppose I'll just have to grin and bear it." He growled.

"I'll let you know when everything is ready." Pietro promised.

"A letter would do. We can't be seen together anymore. They'll connect you to the cubes disappearance eventually. If they ever realize it's gone." Krystoff scratched his chin.

"Very well," Pietro got up. "I'll leave you a note. Until then keep an eye on your woman." 

"I'll worry about Cephera. You worry about the rest." Krystoff narrowed his eyes at the man nicknamed Quicksilver as he became a blur and left the room.

XxX

Cephera dragged her feet all the way back to Loki's room. She was in no mood to explain herself and less of a mood to argue. Although it helped that Loki was most likely in his throne room taking care of the people and any meetings he had.

He wouldn't skip that..., would he?

Her answer came when she found the bedroom empty. She found herself breathing a sigh of relief. At least she could relax and think before she had to see him.

Tony had been half awake when she left. Talking nonsense about seeing his younger self. Something about touching him right before he was sucked back. He was convinced that his arm and the device were left behind.

Cephera believed he was dreaming and so did Pepper, but if that were true, where was his arm?

There was a chance that it was destroyed 'time-key' and all. That the past had never been touched and it simple backfired. The invention could have killed him, he was lucky.

He would recover, for that Cephera was thankful, but if he didn't get ahold of his thoughts he'd be right back at making a new one and trying again. The next time he might not lose just an arm. The thought worried Cephera and the quick look she'd shared with Pepper before leaving, told Cephera she was worried too.

They both knew there was no stopping Tony once he got an idea in his thick skull.

Cephera threw herself onto her back on the bed and draped her arm over her eyes. This was all so messed up. On the outside she'd been trying to keep a calm demeanor since Loki had told her some of his past. However, on the inside she was conflicted.

A part of her almost wished the past could be changed. She wasn't blind to the fact that the Earth was much better off without Loki ever coming there, but she felt that currently he was their only chance.

Still, Loki's decisions and the reasons that brought him to Earth was what put Earth in such a sorry state of affairs and admittedly gave it a dull future.

He didn't know when Thanos would come. He said could be weeks, months, years. It didn't matter. In the end he would come and everything they were fighting to build now would turn to ruin.

She was unsure if King Yorin would meddle in this state of affairs. Loki had nothing to offer his kingdom in return for the help and nothing really tied her adoptive father to Earth. The more likely turn of events would be to make sure she was safe and nothing more. King Yorin would not put his people in danger for nothing, she couldn't blame him.

Cephera took a couple of deep breathes. Sometimes she questioned what she was doing with her life. She'd become so emotionally attached to Loki that somehow she couldn't let go, no matter the circumstances.

She didn't want to leave him, but at the same time nothing about the future gave her joy. Krystoff was right about one thing, she did used to smile more often. Lately she found little to smile about.

If Loki couldn't get any of these inhumans on his side he would never have an army strong enough to fight for the Earth against any invading alien race.

The only hope was to end this war between him and the Resistance and meet some sort of understanding. Cephera hadn't a clue how they'd do that, but she was always thinking through the ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is Christmas Eve so you may not get a chance to read it right away, so I hope every one has a Happy Holiday, Happy Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate, it's all wonderful. Merry Christmas from me to you and I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Loki sat in a chair just feet from his bed staring at the sleeping figure on it. His day had come to a not so satisfying end and he had found Cephera nowhere he expected her to be.

The last place he'd looked was his room and had been surprised to find her dozed off, clearly not meaning to slumber. He'd left her there so he could think. He'd gone to his daily meetings with frustration eating at his thoughts.

It made for a stressful day for both himself and those who decided to see him about petty things. 

The longer he stared at her, watching her breath moving her chest ever so slightly, he found himself feeling calmer than before.

He moved carefully from his chair to crawl up onto the mattress, hovering over her sleeping form. She stirred but he was careful not to wake her. Not yet.

He'd thought of ways this moment might pan out. He imagined a full blown argument that could possibly turn her against him. Once he'd managed to calm himself a little he imagined an argument that was less intense if he played his cards properly.

Now that he was here he'd decided that perhaps fighting was not the answer. So instead he brushed the stray strands of bangs out of her face and kissed her until he felt her wake.

At first she stiffened in surprise, but almost as quickly she relaxed. Her hands lightly touched the fabric of his sleeves.

Loki released her lips and stared down at her. She was wide eyed with curiosity. After a moment of deciding what to say he decided to say nothing and it would seem she decided the same.

She slipped her hands under his coat and pushed it back off his shoulders. Loki aided her efforts and shrugged the garment off himself, followed by his top.

Her fingers ran over his chest, a smile playing on lips.

"Stand," he told her, tugging her to her feet so that he could rid her of her dress that was now spoiled with wrinkles. He made quick work of the laces holding the back of the dress shut and let it fall free of her body.

He watched her small breasts bounce when she gasped and jumped. Using his magic he'd formed a second version of himself, a very solid version, right behind her. The second Loki began nipping at her neck and shoulders, his hands wrapped under her arms to grasp her breasts causing her to moan.

His fingers pulled at her once smooth nipples until they were hard.

Satisfied he had complete control over his second self, the real Loki bent to his knees pulling her underwear to her ankles. Her legs were far too close together for his liking, but she parted them when he caressed her thighs with both his hands. 

Her womanhood moist, though not enough to his liking. Loki took one long taste of her cunt before beginning a steady dart against her clit. She moaned and squirmed as both of them assaulted her body in ways he knew would drive her mad.

"Sit," Loki commanded, as usual he was in control. It's how he liked it. 

She whimpered at the loss of both touches as she positioned herself to sit on the bed her legs spread over his shoulders. For a moment he had to shift his thoughts to his clone so that he would remove his pants, freeing his erection. 

This was the first time Loki had enough power to try such an intriguing sexual game. The ruins that amped up his magic certainly were going to pay off tonight. 

Kneeling near her head, Cephera took the hint as Loki's cock was presented. She turned her head and licked it, grasping it with her hand to hold it down so she could suck the tip. 

The real Loki closed his eyes and groaned. Even though his pants were still on, he could feel what she was doing to his clone. His cock strained against the cloth of his pants and he quickly discarded them.

Enjoying the sensation of her sucking his other cock, Loki proceeded to return his attention to her clit. He licked, and lightly sucked the sensitive button. Each time she moaned he felt a tiny vibration along his shaft.

Her legs squeezed his shoulders, her ass lifting off the bed as she grind herself against his face. She was dripping wet now. More than ready, but he wouldn't have her till she came.

He worked furiously on her cunt. Enjoying the taste and the scent as her arousal grew. Cephera cried out some inaudible word, losing her concentration on sucking for a moment while she came hard. 

Loki smiled and wiped his mouth. His smiled widened when she rolled onto her hands and knees of her own accord, as if she read his mind.

His clone took its place in front of her as she seemed to expect. She quickly covered its cock with her mouth all the way to the base, sucking vigorously for a second and then slowing to a teasing crawl.

Loki growled at the sudden change of tempo. He mounted the bed on his knees behind her and with a single well aimed thrust he buried his throbbing cock into her womanhood as far as he could go.

Cephera's moan was load and the force of the thrust sent her forward on the second cock. The double sensation had Loki almost near an end already, but he managed to hold back.

He started slow with his movements allowing her to continue her ministration along his shaft. Swirling her tongue around the head before sucking him to the base.

Loki groaned again, louder this time. His ability to hold back was slipping away with each passing minute. Every thrust made it harder to control himself. Soon he was all but grinding into her, his hands pulling her body back by her hips to slam against him.

His climax came fast and when it did his clone disappeared completely, unable to hold onto the illusion as his cock twitched and spilled his seed inside her heat.

Loki felt winded. He hadn't expected that to bring him as much pleasure as it had. The next time he tried it, he'd have to remember to have already cum at least once so that he could last longer.

He bent forward over her body, kissing her back before he slid from her womanhood and flipped onto his back on the bed.

"I didn't know you could do that." She told him, smiling.

"That's the first time I tried." He admitted. "But not the last," he added.

"I enjoyed it," she said softly stroking her fingers along his flaccid length. Loki grinned up at her and pulled her down next to him. This was a much better way to handle his anger than what he'd originally been thinking. In this moment, the argument he'd been dreaming off seemed petty and he was glad he hadn't come storming in to wake her just to argue.

Maybe he should resolve any future arguments this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!
> 
> The fic has been so dark and bleak I just couldn't let you guys have more of that for the holidays, so enjoy some well needed smut instead. :p


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Maybe he'd gone insane. Loki wasn't sure how or, at this point, when he'd begun to think about such a plan, but there it was.

At the forefront of his mind lay this idea he'd been stewing over. He'd been going back and forth between its potential for a way out of the mess he had gotten himself in to, or to make things worse - if that's even possible.

It was so unlike him to mull over such a far-fetched idea, but if he was going to be truthful to anyone, it was himself. He'd fucked up. He screwed up so badly since Thor's coronation day that he honestly had no clue how to fix it, which was probably why he was contemplating the impossible.

Loki hadn't mentioned a word to Cephera about his thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder if Stark had been close to something.

Time travel was not something Loki would consider a reasonable thing to delve into, but then again he was feeling rather desperate to get a second chance to mend the mistakes he'd made.

So many variables would have to change in his past to create a more brighter future. A future Loki could be confident and proud of. Not like the one he'd set in motion now.

It would also mean dealing with his family in a different manner. For that matter, Loki had no idea, provided he actually was successful in returning to his past, if he would remember any of this or how far back he'd end up.

He hated the thought of seeking out Stark's alliance and this left Loki at a stand still. If Stark had managed to touch the past, Loki's combination of rune's and Tony's inventions could be the key to a more feasible creation, but how could he trust Tony Stark?

Sending Loki back to the past would mean this world would disappear, Loki was certain of that, provided he did retain his memories. How could he make Stark believe his offer to leave Earth alone if the human helps him?

The inventor had been in and out of sleep the last two days and Loki was concerned he'd suffered brain damage. If Stark was damaged the likelihood he would heal was slim and that left Loki back to square one.

Putting aside his irritation and anger, Loki had allowed Pepper to remain with Stark, mostly to avoid the man from getting out of bed half conscious and trying something else stupid.

Now, he would have to make a decision. If he went to Stark he would be forced to explain more than Loki was comfortable with to get the inventor to trust him, but trust was the only thing that might make this idea viable.

Time travel..., Loki must have gone insane to even think this was a plausible idea.

XxX

"There is a guard waiting outside to escort you to your own room until I summon for you." Loki didn't waste time telling Pepper to get out the moment he entered Tony's room.

"He's been awake for a full hour, but he's still talking about nonsense." Pepper said to Loki pursing her lips and placing her hands to her hips. It was clear she didn't want to leave Loki alone with her boyfriend.

"I'll keep that in mind," Loki gestured to the door, his impatience showing through. He was desperate to get this over with. He was sure to get some snarky comments from Stark before he would get the man to listen properly.

With an unhappy look still set on her face, Pepper left and Loki closed the door behind her. "No soup?" Tony remarked barely managing to sit up, before settling into a slouch against his pillows.

"You're lucky to have your woman at your side." Loki retorted, already becoming irritated.

They stared at one another a moment. Stark still had a hazy look on his face, but he seemed sane.

"We have something in common Stark," Loki began, finally resolving himself to his purpose.

"I doubt that." Tony replied. "I mean, long capes, gaudy armor, and horny helmets aren't really my thing." He added.

Loki suppressed a scowl. 

"You want me gone from here. According to recent events you want to make sure I never take over, or perhaps make it here to begin with." 

"You can't blame a man for trying." Tony grinned.

"Indeed. You want me gone, and I want to leave." Loki got to his point with a reluctant mental push.

"I knew it." Tony snapped his fingers, or at least he tried. His hand coordination seemed a bit off as he was using his wrong hand. This worried Loki. 

With Tony's other hand gone, would he be able to create things in the same manner as he once did?

"Don't get excited Stark. I don't plan to pack up and leave." Loki glared.

"Way to get a guy excited," Tony sighed dramatically.

"I want to help you find a way to jump back in time. I want to fix the mess I've made." Loki watched the mix of shock and then amusement and then confusion cross the inventors face.

"You want me, to help you go back in time so that you can be more successful?" Tony looked baffled and for once out of snarky comments.

"I have a deal for you." Loki continued. "If you help me, and it's successful, I'll make sure that Earth remains as it was and even go a step further and help prevent its future destruction that has yet to even happen here."

"Destruction?" Tony leaned up with great effort.

"I'd stay lying down Stark, I have a story to tell you that will make my siege look like a fire drill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone had good holidays! Thanks to everyone for being patient and also a thank you to those who worried about my disappearance. I made a boo-boo. When a announced taking the week off I had said I'd be back on January 4. I had forgotten that I had changed my updates to Tuesday's which should have made it January 5. So sorry!
> 
> On a brighter note I'm super glad you guys enjoyed the smut. Thought you all deserved a break from the serious tones of this fic.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Loki had never spoken to Tony Stark for so long before. Neglecting his usual daily duties to get things straightened out. Back and forth they argued. Stark making it clear that he didn't trust Loki and wasn't willing to give him that kind of power without specific condition.

Loki consistently getting more annoyed by the second, almost wished he'd kept his mouth shut, but he didn't give up.

They'd finally come to a point where both of them were beginning to seriously debate what they were willing to do. The conversation turned far more serious than even Loki expected. He hadn't known Stark could be this serious.

"You might not remember any of this to get a chance to change it." Tony finally said.

"I thought about that. The keystone you created seemed to have been lost, most likely it's wherever you managed to warp yourself to. If the Keystone survives the trip with me, we will redesign it to hold a letter of some kind." Loki had given this part a lot of thought. The chances of waking up in the past and remembering absolutely nothing was slim, but he might need a little something to get him to realize what he was remembering was real.

"Alright, easy enough. How do I know you won't come back here and make your reign as King more successful?" Loki growled. He'd explained this to Stark at least three times already.

"Because I never truly wanted Earth. It was an option I thought was the best out of any other. Given the chance to never return to this boring domain I will take it." Loki replied dumbing down the answer this time.

"And Cephera?" Tony's face hardened every so slightly. It was clear the inventor didn't approve of their close relationship.

"What about her?" Loki replied.

"If you are successful in going back, I want you to stay away from her. She doesn't need you in her life." Loki wasn't surprised by this command.

"The girl is a pass time. I assure you I won't be needing her if I were to change my past." Loki lied. It rolled off his tongue with ease. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist going after Cephera once more, but Stark didn't need to know that. Loki told him what he wanted to hear.

"I knew it. You bastard." Tony scolded. "I warned her about you. Told her not to get attached."

"All the more reason for you to help me succeed. I'll be out of your life and out of hers." Loki remained calm, forever keeping his face passive on the matter. Tony scrutinized him a moment.

"I'll need materials and Pepper. I'm going to need a helping hand," Tony smirked, his dark humor returning.

"This stays between the three of us then. The less people here that know about it, the better." Loki warned. "You have a week."

"A week?" Tony was shocked. "Are we forgetting about my current health issues?"

"Time is not on our side Stark. Something is brewing. The resistance have been far too quiet and I am no fool to think they've given up." Loki adjusted is grip on his scepter.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do." Tony reluctantly agreed. Loki was still weary whether he could trust Stark or not. Only time would tell.

XxX

Cephera wasn't usually nosy. It was not often anything happened that made her question other people's secret behavior, but Loki's trip into Tony's room and the fact he hadn't yet come out worried her.

She wondered what he might be saying to her friend. Worried that talking wasn't on the agenda at all. The fact that Tony had been caught trying to undermine Loki made Cephera wonder if Loki was inside that room punishing him. 

She didn't dare go in. That and three guards were blocking her path. They watched her with stiff stances, as if waiting for her to make a move. 

"This is the third time I've passed by, and you're still here." Krystoff voice startled her from her thoughts.

"It's nothing. I'm waiting for Loki." Cephera replied.

"You look worried." He commented, placing a hand to her shoulder in concern. Cephera politely pushed his hand off her. 

"Just wondering what's taking him so long." She replied, unwilling to share her full concerns with him. He hated Loki enough already.

"You don't know what he's doing? He didn't tell you?" Krystoff had that tone of voice he often got when trying to place Loki into trouble. Like Loki was doing her a great disservice by keeping her in the dark.

"I'm sure he'll tell me later. He seemed in a hurry this morning so it may be something he thought of on a whim." She replied trying to sound confident.

"Maybe," Krystoff replied. "I never kept secrets from you when we were together." He reminded her.

"My relationship with Loki isn't like the one with you and I don't expect it to be." Cephera glared.

"I'm sorry. I've overstepped. I miss you." He told her.

"Why can't you just be happy to be my friend?" She asked, frowning.

"Because I feel like I could have done better and I desperately wish I could have that second chance. I would be the man you deserve the second time around."

"You should have thought of that before you lost me. It shouldn't take me leaving and moving on for you to realize you had a shitty attitude." Cephera turned from him.

"I should have. You're right." Krystoff sighed. "If you ever need to talk, at least give me a chance to prove that I can listen." He offered before his footsteps signaled his departure.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Cephera was more than curious as to why Loki had been visiting Tony in the last couple of days, but Loki refused to speak of his reasonings.

"He needs to be watched." Loki would say, shrugging her off.

She took to visiting her friend more often, but even the tired looking inventor refused to talk about what had been conversed about between himself and the King.

It was frustrating. Something was amiss and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

By the fourth day she'd become anxious while Loki seemed to become increasingly busy and his mind clearly in other places. When he wasn't in his throne room he was in his bedroom making notes in a book she didn't have access to.

He rarely made time for her. She hadn't been to his tower with him since the incident with Tony, but of course Loki still shared his bed with her. It made her wonder if all she had become was a bedmate after all. The thought disturbed her.

During the evening of the fourth long day, Cephera has sat outside on Loki's balcony to look over the ruined city of New York and the outline of another city in the distance. Things had been peaceful this last little while and Cephera couldn't help but feel this was the calm before the storm.

She was right.

In the same direction her attention was cast, a blue light shot into the air creating a ripple effect on the land surrounding it, kicking up dust and dirt and obscuring her view. 

Cephera stood and squinted at the dust cloud, unable to discern what was happening. All she could see was the blue light as it lit up the newly fallen night sky.

XxX

Krystoff cursed as a he shielded his eyes from a sudden change of light. Confused, he got up from his place lounging on his bed and looked outside. Outside the land was blue, or rather the light was.

In the distance he could tell that it was emitting brightly from there, but he was unable to see anything else. He watched the light for a solid 10 minutes. It still lit the sky as strongly as when it had started. "We've got a problem," 

Krystoff growled at the unannounced arrival of Pietro, but the mans words held answers.

"That light, what is it?" Krystoff asked leaning forward off the balcony as if that might give him a better look.

"The Tesseract. The scientist needed to test it, but they hadn't expected it to be so powerful." Krystoff didn't have to wonder how he knew this. With his super speed he could cross the barren lands between here and the light with ease.

"The King will see it." Krystoff noted.

"It's not just that." Pietro replied. "It's opened a portal." The Russian pointed up toward the sky. "They are panicking to close it. We don't know what's waiting on the other side, if anything. The last time it open on this scale Loki brought an alien army through." 

"Shit," Krystoff scowled.

"There's more," rolling his eyes Krystoff turned to look at his temporary ally.

"When isn't there more bad news?" He growled, clenching his fists.

"All but one alien from Loki's army were killed. The other Loki has kept inside these walls and he's now missing."

"You've been doing quite a bit of spying since you got captured haven't you." Krystoff was half impressed.

"You forget we've had someone on the inside since the beginning." Pietro replied.

"Oh, right. The Doctor." Krystoff was no longer impressed.

"You need to get your woman and leave. This doesn't look good." Pietro warned.

Krystoff cursed again. He hadn't managed to establish any sort of trust between himself and Cephera, but perhaps in the chaos that would likely follow, she would see reason.

XxX

Loki threw open Tony's bedroom door, slamming it shut behind him. The second he'd seen the light he had rushed downstairs to the room that once housed the Tesseract and found it gone.

He was beyond enraged and it took everything for him not to strangle someone. "Is it completed?" Loki demanded, pushing Pepper away from the work table to come face to face with Stark.

"Almost. I need more time." Tony insisted. "I warned you about that." Tony replied.

"We haven't got time. You want to know what your resistance has done?" Tony grabbed Stark by the back of the neck, forcing him to the window. The long drapes blocked out the light but when Loki pulled them back he heard Tony groan. "This is what your reckless mortal allies have done."

"Is that...?" Pepper trailed off already knowing the answer.

"We need that device Stark. Not only does this change everything I had planned, but it changes everything for you as well. If you think for one moment that Thanos will listen to reason and spare Earth, I assure you he won't. Not to mention that Portal now stands open for anything or anyone to pass through from the other side."

He felt Stark tense beneath his grip. Tony Stark wasn't a fool. He knew Loki was right. Loki let him go. "The device, we need it completed now." 

Tony looked to Pepper. "You heard the man. Let's get this done." Tony's attitude seemed to change. A determined look crossed his face. Loki waited nearby seeing no reason to do anything else.

XxX

Cephera had rushed to the throne room and found Loki gone. Giving an exasperated sigh she knew where she'd find him. What was he doing with Tony at a time like this?

She rushed back up stairs only to be met by Krystoff who seized her by the wrist. "Cephera, we need to get out of here." He insisted pulling her along.

Cephera attempted to wretch her hand free, but Krystoff was holding so hard it was almost painful.

"Let go of me!" She ordered him.

"It's not safe here. That's a portal open in the sky. Didn't you see it? Your King is failing to keep a step ahead of this Resistance group and you do nothing but tag behind him. He's going to get everyone killed, including you." Krystoff began to pull her back down the stairs.

"I said let go," Cephera grabbed her ex-lover and used her power against him. She stole enough of his energy to push him away from her and break his grip. "You can go without me." She turned while she still had a chance and Krystoff was still catching his breath. She ran up the stairs and right for Tony's room where Krystoff would not be able to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follower of mine is planning some sort of surprise for me and is enlisting the help of others. If you are interested feel free to ask them what they are doing and if you like, join them!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4517024/AkeraWriterOfTheNight
> 
> If you are reading this after January 2016 then you've probably missed this opportunity. :(


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Loki looming over Stark was not the best way to make the man feel comfortable, but Loki didn't care. The need to change things were too great. The challenge of surviving what was coming was something Loki didn't look forward to.

The door to the room opened and Loki knew it could only be Cephera. He should have enchanted this place to lock her out, but it was far too late for that now.

She stopped dead when viewing them all. Tony and pepper sitting down working themselves as fast as they could while Loki stood over them. "What's going on? Haven't you seen outside?" She asked, confused.

"I have seen outside. The Tesseracts been stolen and the fools have found a way to open a new portal. It's just a matter of time now before someone comes through from the other side." Loki replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"Then why are you in here? Shouldn't you be out there trying to get the Tesseract back. To use the men at your disposal and stop this." Her tone was bewildered, her eyes wide.

"What men at my disposal? I have no men that could withstand the might of those that would come through. There is no stopping this." Loki growled. 

"Almost done..., I hope," Tony said ignoring the argument.

"Done what? You have a plan?" Cephera asked a hopeful look replacing her previous.

For once Tony didn't reply with his fast witty tongue, nor did he seem to take pleasure in the fight that would most likely come of the truth. He looked up at Loki as if passing the torch to him to light the fuse.

"With my knowledge of ruins and magic, and Stark's half successful jump back in time I've had him commission his device once more so that I can change the course of this history." Loki tried to remain serious even as her expression faltered into several changes before settling on anger.

"Are you crazy?" She growled. "You can't know for sure he went to the past. You can't possibly know what this will do? You'll take this chance and leave us here to face the war you started. We'll all die!" Her voice had turned to shocked panic.

"A chance I am willing to take." His snapped, harsh words made her step back.

"You can't mean that." She shook her head.

"Did you really think this could have ended any other way?" Loki chided. "I tried doing it your way after my own seemed futile and still we find ourselves right back at the beginning." Loki looked away from her. The hurt on her face made his chest contract in regret and he simply couldn't afford to feel such sentiment now.

"Pepper?" She changed her attention to her friend.

"This isn't any kind of life Cephera. As much as I hate to agree..., I just want my old life back." The red head couldn't meet her friends gaze.

"Stark," Loki barked growing impatient as an explosion sounded in the near distance.

"I'm....," his words were cut short as the tower suddenly shook from a hit to the outside. Tony's head snapped back down to focus on his task rather than argue.

Loki looked out the window. Already the sky was dotted with space crafts. The rune's on the tower wouldn't last forever. For each one that was destroyed the tower would become vulnerable and so would those inside it.

"It's over," Krystoff's voice turned everyone's heads. He stood just passed the doorway where he could not cross the threshold of the magically enchanted area. Stark's room providing them all with protected from anyone inside the Spire that would decide to revolt.

A revolt was exactly how it looked. Behind Krystoff was the men Loki once employed to protect the Spire. The men who came with Dr. Whitehalls so-called loyalty.

"Cephera," Krystoff reached out his hand to her. Loki wanted to stop her, to tell her to come to him, but what was the point. Soon none of this would exist, provided this plan was even successful.

"No," Cephera shook her head taking a step away from the door.

Krystoff scowled and hissed in anger. "Break it down." He ordered those behind him who looked eager to retrieve Loki. If Thanos was behind the ships outside, Loki would make a nice peace offering to save Earth from destruction.

"I can't guarantee it'll work, buts it's done." Tony held the timekey device to Loki. When Loki took hold of it Stark wouldn't let go. "The note we agreed on is inside, if you happen to remember this don't forget your promises." 

Stark was smart enough to realize that he couldn't go back himself. It had to be Loki. His alien body and magic combined would hopefully help him survive the transition. Tony let the key go.

It fit large enough to fill his palm with only one button to push to activate the device and the rune's Loki had helped attach to it. 

"Loki...," Cephera's voice was small, sad almost. He couldn't look at her.

"What are you doing?!" Krystoff demanded, realizing something was amiss. No one answered him.

Loki clutched the key, his thumb hovering over the button. "Loki," Cephera had come closer to him, her voice softened. "If this works..., you know where I'll be." He didn't have to look at Stark to know he was probably given him a reminder look.

Though Loki had lied about leaving Cephera alone, he still felt this might be the last he'd see her and the thought was distracting.

"If it does not work go back to your homeland with Krystoff. Your sister will want you home." Loki ordered her, unwilling to make this some sentimental goodbye.

She kissed him, though he tried to turn from her. She kissed him hard and meaningful. "I love you," she murmured against his lips. He didn't respond to those words. Instead he gently detached her and stepped away from them all.

XxX

Her heart clinched hard, contracting in spasms of what felt like she might be dying. Tears stung her eyes as she struggled to hold them back. 

This is not how she imagined life would be for her. She didn't want to go back with Krystoff and she didn't share the same confidence that this time travel would work.

Behind her she heard the door being attacked. If they managed to destroy all the rune it would give way and those beyond would infiltrate the room.

She didn't care. Her body felt numb. Nothing mattered at the moment. She watched Loki finally press his thumb to the button. She felt a sudden uptake of air from seemingly nowhere. The runes etched into the floor turned black. Little by little Loki began to vanish.

She was crying wholeheartedly now. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She sobbed and fell to her knees as the last of the man she'd fallen in love with disappeared.

After an awful few minutes the doors behind them came crashing down, bits of debris hitting the floor. Tony held Pepper in his arms and just when Cephera expected to be pulled to her feet nothing happened.

She turned her head and saw Krystoff only feet from her. He'd stopped, they'd all stopped.

Looking down Cephera saw her hands were fading, becoming translucent, everyone's were.

Pepper smiled for the first time in forever. "I'll be damned." Tony said to her.

If time travel had worked, she'd never know. In seconds Cephera and the rest of that world were gone. Disappeared, vanished from reality.

XxX

Loki woke with a pounding headache. He'd been dreaming, of what, he could not recall.

He sat up in the comfort of his Asgardian bed and was disappointed te realize he'd woken far too early as daylight had not yet come. Flopping back down to his pillows he couldn't help but feel awkward. Out of place.

He also felt his hand gripped tightly around a hard object. Bits and pieces of something at the edge of his memory began to push forth. His headache increased but he fought it off for a chance to look at what he was holding.

In his hand he found a round device the likes of which he'd never seen before. A single button adorned it. On the side was a clasp holding the casing shut.

Without question he opened the seal and inside sat several papers folded together. Before he could touch it his head wracked with so much pain he dropped the device into the floor.

He grabbed the sides of his head as image after image began to hit him like a fist. He cried out, pushing himself hard against his headboard. The pain made him curl his toes and his muscles to spasm. He'd never experienced anything like it before.

When the pain subsided he was finally able to relax but now his mind was full of utter confusion. Memories of his dream came flooding in. He could remember everything.

He'd have been content to think such a pathetic life such as his dream depicted had truly been just that of a dream, but the device still laying on the floor told him otherwise.

He picked it up and before even reading the note inside he knew what it would say. 

When he unfolded it he seen the scrawls of his own writing. A different note than the one he'd written while Stark had been watching. His final trick in an old life. This note contained information that only Loki would understand and would know to be the truth.

"To my former self,

Congratulations, it looks as though we have a second chance. I strongly doubt you remember nothing of our ordeal, as the rune I used to inscribe this device with should have allowed you to retain them, at least I can only hope it worked through the transition of time.

I know not what time we might awaken, but I do know that not long after Thor's 950th nameday it will be announced that he shall succeed to the throne. During this time you will hatch a plan. If you have my memories you know what path this shall lead us. Do not take this path, find another."

Loki continued to read. Three pages depicted the long story of the life he once led and the woman who would become the object of his obsession. But the time he finished reading daylight had spawned.

Loki stared at the papers for quite some time even after finishing them. Everything his memory said was mirrored by the note and yet it almost hurt to think of it as a reality.

How he should proceed, he did not know. All he knew was that this 950th nameday had already passed and the coronation was only days away and he'd already partially set in motion the plan he'd been told to abandon.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The more the minutes passed by, the more tangible his dream became. No more did it feel like a dream, but more like memories. Before long Loki's head stopped it's throbbing and everything was clear.

It was as if he was his older self inside his younger body and it left him feeling awkward for just a moment. He settled into the image he saw in the mirror. The timeframe he now dealt with.

All his thoughts to his plans for changing this outcome were making their way back to him, mixed with his old thoughts. He had already given word to the Jotuns that a doorway would open for them. He was now happy he'd done so in a way that even they didn't know who they'd been speaking with.

Loki pondered still opening the door but allowing Thor to go to Jotunheim afterwards without him. He could paint a very different future if he hadn't been involved and perhaps Heimdall would cease to turn his eyes on Loki for the initial deed that started it all.

Shaking his head, Loki paced before the mirror. Opening the doorway would have Heimdall on high alert no matter what Loki did afterwards. He simply couldn't allow that.

He could always allow Thor to become king..., not a chance. Even after all this time Loki had no wish to watch Thor's idiot ways destroy their kingdom.

There was only one hope for this to work properly. Pulling on his clothes, Loki left his room with the intent on finding his brother. Once he finished ruining Thor's chances at the throne he would think on how to deal with Odin. One thing at a time.

XxX

"Brother," Thor grinned like a fool. "It's a bit late for you to arise from your bed. What's kept you? Someone pretty I hope." Thor grabbed Loki around the shoulders and squeezed him.

"Dreams, nothing more." Loki replied between his feeble breaths of air. Thor let him go.

"One more day brother," he told Loki.

"I've been thinking about that. I had in mind something for us to do. After all, once your king such adventures will no longer be possible." Loki gave his rare smile.

Thor looked at him in excited curiosity. "Out with it then," Thor nudged his younger sibling.

"Remember when we were young and would venture to Earth to play with the humans?" Thor nodded. "I thought one last trip to see what they've been up to would be a proper send off to our youth, just you and me. Like old times." Loki was whispering, though the Warriors Three were no one to be seen nor was Sif.

Thor growled in agreement. "I agree to your idea, brother." He slapped Loki on the arm. "Perhaps it is time to remind the humans that us gods still remain." 

"To keep out of too much trouble I have a small town in mind." Loki told him. "A place called New Mexico there is a town called Puente Antiguo. Enough residence to get their attention, but not enough to conjure the ire of Father."

"We shall leave immediately for this New Mexico." Thor declared grabbing his hammer from the table.

"And when we get there I have a game to play with the humans." Loki added. Thor looked at Loki his smile even wider.

"You are truly too good to me this day, Loki. Come," he advanced toward the doors and Loki followed.

XxX

The location Loki had Heimdall send them was calculated closely by him. Just outside of town in the desert to make the trip legal, but close enough to catch the attention of one, Jane Foster. 

Once upon a time Loki would have never thought a human woman would come in handy, but Ms. Foster might just prove the best plan he had yet. Thor was always blinded by women, but Jane seemed to have a special quality about her that turned even Thor's heart to mud... their father would not approve.

"Here?" Thor asked looking back at Loki.

Loki nodded. On the way to the Byfrost he'd told Thor of his secondary game and Thor seemed more than happy to oblige. Thor flew into the air and with a mighty swing he sent Mjolnir hurtling toward the sands.

It hit the surface spraying sand everywhere and creating a crater in the desert with the Hammer at its heart. "Now what?" He asked Loki, landing back to the ground.

"Now we go in to town and allow the humans to become nosy. We'll sit back and watch them as they attempt to remove your hammer from the sand and listen to them brag or whine to their comrades."

XxX

Loki hoped it was not yet too early to catch SHIELDS attention. Their attempt to keep Thor from the hammer would be important to this mission. Sure Thor could just summon it to him, but where would the fun be in that.

Loki gave Thor instructions to play the part of a human so that he could find glory and satisfaction in showing them who was truly worthy of Mjolnir. Feeding into Thor's ego, this was not hard to get him to comply with. It was the kind of prank Odin would hear about but nothing he would get angry over.

In a way Loki hoped Thor's boasting of the hammer would show Thor's childish nature, but if not the girl certainly would throw a hiccup in Thor's coronation.

Walking in to town Loki was glad to see the townsfolk had noticed something. Probably the tremors Thor's hammer caused when creating the crater. 

"Good people, where can we find some food?" Thor asked watching the ones outside who gave him funny looks. After all, Thor hadn't bothered to dress down for the occasion, not as Loki had.

Thor may not have his armor on, but he still stood an awkward figure among those in human drab. "The diner over there." One person called out.

"Many thanks," Thor replied. Loki followed in silence. He would let Thor do the talking and he would just watch.

After an hours, Thor still stuffed his face with the apple pie the waitress had come offering while Loki watched out the window. He could see it, the hum of curiosity. People were gathering, talking.

Much to his delight a vehicle came up the road that housed Jane Foster and her friends. They passed the diner, but not before Loki noticed the excitement plastered across Janes face. It wouldn't be long and she'd be sticking her nose where is doesn't belong.

They waited. A few people entered the diner and sat down. It caught Thor's attention to hear what they were talking about. "Damn thing wouldn't budged. We had a hell of a time though..., before the Feds showed up." They were saying to the waitress.

"You strapping men trying to tell me none of you could move that thing?" The waitress was indulging their tale, flirting almost. Most likely they were local and she knew them in this small town.

"None are derserving of the power that is Mjolnir." Thor smirked toward Loki, looking pleased that Loki's plan was working.

"It would appear so." Loki replied. "Soon we'll go back and reclaim it." Loki offered.

"Not too soon. This is too much fun." Thor replied finishing off his cup of coffee. This time around, the waitress had not come back to refill his cup on time. Thor threw it to the floor, smashing it into little bits. "Another!" He called out.

"Excuse me," Loki hadn't been paying enough attention. Jane Foster stood with the shattered shards at her feet looking rather annoyed by Thor's outburst. "That was rude and unnecessary. I'm sure they'll get you more when they aren't busy." 

Loki watched Thor look up at the woman, saw a spike of interest peek in his gaze. He stood, towering over her small form. "My apologies. I meant no disrespect. It's a custom where I am from." Thor explained his focus only on her now.

"Well it's not a custom here. Here we have to pay for things like that." She stood her ground against Thor, chiding him like a child.

"Again, I'm sorry." Thor bent and to Loki's astonishment he began to retrieve the pieces.

"Hey, stop." Jane bent down and grabbed Thor's wrists. "You'll cut yourself." She warned.

"Hi," while the scene with Jane unfolded the girl Loki knew to be Darcy had slipped into the seat next to him. "You gonna eat that?" She asked him pointing to his piece of pie.

Loki slipped the pie toward her. "Be my guest," he said.

"Thanks. I'd hate to see it go to waste." She told him. "Your friend is a little strange." She said her cheek full of food.

"My brother," Loki corrected her.

"Awkward family then? I mean, no offence, but you seem civilized." She licked some filling off her lip before returning to the pie.

"They say there is always that one...," Loki winked at Darcy, amused at her observation.

Still bent to the floor were Thor and Jane, arguing back and forth as Thor insisted that the cuts he would receive would be minor scratches and would heal in minutes and Jane shaking her head at Thor trying to tell him otherwise.

Loki relaxed in his seat and let it all happen on its own. There was no need to push them together. They had a natural pull toward one another and Loki would not step between it. In private he would push Thor to further pursue her with his tricky words that only Thor would fall for so smoothly.

This was working out well, so far.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to my Readers!!!
> 
> How many of you would be interesting in reading a Star Wars fanfiction between Kylo Ren and an OC. I've been plotlining a fanfic and may post it once I actually write it. :p

Chapter 43

A server came over and finished cleaning the glass while Thor apologized to her as well. Jane made a head movement at her friend Darcy who was still sitting next to Loki.

Before Darcy could get up, Loki cast a spell beneath the table and Jane's notebook fell to the floor wide open. Thor instantly bent to retrieve it. He stared at the pages in curiosity.

"What is this?" He asked Jane.

"Just notes on something I'm working on," she said reaching for it back. Thor handed it over.

"A mortal so close to the truth," he smiled and Jane stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Come on Darcy." Jane urged. 

"Well, thanks for the pie," Darcy said to Loki before she followed her friend back out of the diner.

"I think you scared her away." Loki teased.

"Smart woman. Did you see what she wrote?"

"No, I couldn't see it." Loki was about to ask further just to get Thor excited about it. After all, Loki knew what was contained in that book. However, outside was a larger commotion. Cars and vans were pulling through town and Loki knew them to be SHIELD.

'Right on time,' he thought to himself. "Look," he motioned for Thor. "They look like Midgards special ops of some kind. I suspect your hammer has caught more attention."

Thor looked and his grin returned. "Indeed," he sat back down. "That woman, I should have gotten her name." Loki was glad to see Thor's thoughts return to Jane.

"Thor, dallying with a human, even one like her, will only get you into trouble. Especially with your coronation so near." Loki warned, his silvertongue choosing his words wisely.

"Nonsense," he insisted. "I must speak with her again."

Loki didn't have to say another word. He watched Thor leave the restaurant and chose not to follow straight away. He would let events unfold from here.

XxX

The hours went by and Loki kept his distance to allow Thor to draw his own choices. In the end those choices were what would matter.

"Thor," Loki moved in when the time was right. "It's best we retrieve Mjlonir and go home." 

Thor had been conversing with a very irritated Jane. SHIELD had taken all her stuff and Thor had been speaking to her about it, making promises that he would retrieve it all back.

"I cannot go home until I've gotten Jane's things." Thor firmly told his brother.

"Then get your weapon and her belongings all at once. We cannot delay much longer." Loki could see the conflict in Thor's face over the idea of going home and Loki gave himself a mental smile.

"I promise you I will return to you with your things." Thor turned to Jane, took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

Jane looked flabbergasted and her eyes lit with curiosity. She was tittering on the verge of believe everything Thor had said to her while Loki had stood nearby quietly.

"I want to go with you." Jane insisted. 

"Jane," a word of caution behind her from her friend Erik did not deter her.

"I need to know Erik." She insisted glancing back at him.

"This is all insane." Erik rubbed his forehead. "Gods, Asgard, Byfrost..., you can't possible believe it's all true." 

"I dunno. He makes it sound so believable." Darcy chimed in. Erik shot her a disappointed look.

"It explains everything I've been researching." Jane reiterated.

Loki could have, at any point, used his magic to prove they were not mere mortals, however, he wanted to stay as far from the outcome as possible so no judgement or suspicion would fall to him.

Thor looked to be thinking, an interesting turn of events. Thor didn't usually develope ideas or plans before jumping into things. 

"I shall prove that my words are true." Thor declared. He outstretched his arm, a movement Loki hadn't expected and everyone watched Thor, exchanging uneasy glances as if Thor was indeed insane.

Loki knew he was summoning Mjlonir to him and that it would come flying any moment, and it did. It flew right into Thor's hand. Thor summoned his armor in a light specticle that had Erik wide eyed.

Loki wasn't sure if this was good or not. He'd so wanted to play a little with SHIELD by sending Thor into their containment area.

"Holy mother of...," Erik whispered but didn't finish the sentence.

"I need to know more." Jane's eyes lit up like she'd found the validation she'd been searching for all these years.

"I will retrieve your things?" Thor assured her.

"Who cares about that. I have you...," she blushed before continuing. "You're all the answers I need."

"I cannot stay here, perhaps I can return tomorrow." 

Loki began shaking his head. "Thor you cannot return after today. The coronation is tomorrow, when you are King you will need to be in Asgard to rule." He reminded but Thor was not listening, which is as Loki expected.

"When I am King, I will be able to do as I wish." Thor snapped an arrogant glare toward Loki, who was ruining his fun.

"With that attitude you'll not be king at all." Loki sighed, but on the inside he was in his glee. How easily Thor fell for Jane just as he had before. Loki could almost hear Odin having a fit at this very moment should he find out.

XxX

Begrudgingly, Thor returned with Loki to Asgard. "Father will never give you permission to continue this awkward friendship. She is a mortal and not worth such time and effort you are doting on her." Loki continued to say during their walk across the Byfrost bridge.

"Father has never denied me anything." Thor was confident, but Loki knew better. He could do no more to trip Thor up in his succession to the throne. If Odin allows Thor to take over that will only show both their father and Mother how useless he is and Loki would have to be patient and watch him fall over time.

Until then, if Odin should fall into the Odin sleep, Loki would be free to move forward with his other plans. The ones that would be needed to secure him Cephera.

He hated the thought of her back on her home world, most likely still in that undeserving relationship with Krystoff, but his patience would not waver. Cephera needed to be at her last straw for him to claim her so easily and Loki couldn't wait to see the look on Krystoff's face when he did.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Loki couldn't have had it work out any better. The day of the coronation Thor had managed to convince Heimdall to allow him access to Midgard, promising he'd be back on time.

Thor did not arrive on time and he wasn't just a few minutes late for his own crowing, but hours late. By the time Thor had arrived home all the guests that gathered had gone, the food was cold, and Odin had been waiting for his elder son so they could break words.

Odin had found out quickly where Thor had been and with whom. Loki tried to keep a smug smile off his face that entire day. Thor and Odin had had words and by the look of Thor's mood they were not good words.

Loki hadn't bothered trying to eavesdrop, he knew Thor would put his own foot in his mouth. This is how he should have done things to begin with. He almost wished he'd known about Jane the first time, she made ruining Thor's coronation easier. 

After Thor's failed coronation ended, Loki waited to approach his would-be father. Odin was looking tired when at last Loki moved forward with the second half of his plans.

"Father," Loki smoothly said the title, his distaste for it long forgotten in favor of this new future. In this future he would need to continue his relationship with his adoptive parents.

"Loki," Odin looked intensely at him. It was not often either of his sons interpreted him in the middle of his day whilst on the throne. "What is it son?" Odin continued.

"In the last little while I have been conflicted by a truth i have come to know that I have not been able to accept, and yet I know it is undeniable." Loki replied, pretending to appear nervous.

Odin was silent and Loki wondered what things might be running through his mind. "Am I Jotun?" Loki asked not waiting for Odin to voice his thoughts.

Slowly Odin's hand came up to rub his jaw as he sighed deeply. "It is true." Odin replied.

"Why have you never told me?" A littl bit of the old hurt came through his words.

"I was going to, one day, when you were ready, but every time I thought to, I found myself unable to say those words. A part of me worried you would be resentful." Odin stood and came down the stairs. He placed a hand to Loki's shoulder. "You are my son, never doubt that." 

Loki felt a tension in his chest. He ignored it as he remembered why he was there. "Tell me how I came to be here." Loki pleaded, pulling at Odin's heart strings like a pro.

"Let me finish my duties here...," 

"I think I've waited long enough," Loki inturrupted. 

For a second a stern look crossed Odin's face before his features softened. "You are right." Odin replied. The Alfather made a gesture for Loki to follow him.

"During our war with the Jotuns, at the very end, I entered one of their temples and found a baby, you, cast out to die on the cold stone." Odin began. "I brought you home because it was clear you would not survive otherwise. When I picked you up your Jotun skin turned pink like an Asgardian baby, as if you yourself wished to belong." 

"I thought it was you who changed my skin." Loki was genuinely shocked by this revelation.

"I did not. Whatever the reason, I believe you were meant to be found by me."

"What other reasons did you take me for? You were knee deep in Jotun blood, you cannot tell me you simply wanted to save a child." Loki pushed already knowing there was more.

"Before taking you I was able to confirm you were Laufay's son." Odin paused to let that sink in. 

"Laufay's son?" He looked down in contemplation. Every reaction Loki had was meticulously planned. 

"I had hoped that someday you could help bring a permanent peace between our people. Some sort of alliance. You have ties to the Jotunhiem throne, Loki, one day that throne will be yours as Asgards will be Thor's."

"I am old enough father, I am ready. Instruct me what I must do so that I can make you proud." Loki hoped for this. Needed this powerful position to get everything he wanted. He would still be a King, as was his right. Even if he held no love for Jotunhiem he would make it work as he had attempted to make Midgard work. 

With Asgard behind him, Loki would find power in this new Kingdom and only when he was King, would he be prepared to find and claim Cephera. He had five years to work with before Cephera would end her relationship with Krystoff. He had five years to prove himself a powerful King.

Odin gave a sigh of relief. "I'm already proud of you Loki. You have come a long way from your childhood years of mischief and games." Somewhere deep inside Loki he was beaming at the praise, but he refused to acknowledge it. After all, he was still a trickster, he's just learned how to be more deceitfully quiet about it.

Parting ways, Odin promised to oversee a plan that would place Loki on the Jotunheim throne and Loki couldn't have been more pleased with himself.

He'd grown from his tribulations in his past future. He'd learned that some trickery was best served through words rather than actions. That patience worked better in getting what you wanted. Loki was more than happy with his accomplishments this time around and didn't doubt they would bring about a happier, more fruitful future.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Years passed. Thor had not learned his lesson in those years and so never got crowned King of Asgard, but for a short time Loki did. The decision came as a complete surprise. Odin had been so impressed with Loki's work to gain Jotunheim as his own through non violent means, that Odin decided that it was time for him to enter the Odinsleep.

Loki was a temporary ruler, but a King all the same. He'd thought of many things he could do during that time, but acted on none of his selfish desires for they could have unravelled everything he'd worked so hard for.

He acted as Odin would have. Content with this outcome. His Mother looked on proudly, whilst Thor, angry, left for Midgard and did not return. Thor was Odin's problem, not Loki's. 

When Odin broke from sleep he retook mantle as Alfather and soon after Loki took his own crown. Their lands in disarray and their people dying, Laufay finally agreed to this new turn of events as his own health was deteriorating. He anointed his wayward son as his heir and after spending more time than he liked in Jotunheim, Laufay died.

Loki took his place as the Jotuns King, much to their displeasure, but they did not complain. Loki was given the Cask of Ancient Winters and per his request he built a fortress of his own on the edge of Asgards void.

From there he had access to go between Asgard and Jotunheim without living in ether palace. A portal to the frozen lands, only Loki could enter, stood open on the edge of a long catwalk that stretched into the abyssal darkness of the Void.

From this catwalk he could see the Byfrost Observatory below in the distance. The view from Loki's bedroom overlooked Asgard in one of the highest towers in his stronghold. The Cask of Ancient Winters was locked safely away behind wards and runes, casting its bright blue glow around its wide chamber. The chamber itself was a room in the middle of his stronghold encased in Bycrystal. Those visiting could see the ancient item but those thinking to steal it would be met with a gruesome fate.

The design was helped along by his Mother. Loki had not told her why he needed it to be appealing, but Loki had Cephera in mind when he created this home.

The time had come. In this year Cephera would be coming to the emotional end in her relationship with Krystoff and Loki would arrive to push her over that edge sooner rather than later.

Loki needed many things in Jotunheim. The lands had suffered many hardships after Odin had beaten them and their power had been taken. Loki could only do so much to save them, and what kind of a King would he if he didn't try to make smart, convenient alliances.

XxX

In his absence the Cask was transferred to Odin's vault once more. Loki was forced to travel the long way to Mechanova where Cephera lived. It took months to get there. 

He'd worn his finest armor for the occasion. His ship landed and was greeted by warriors whom eventually escorted Loki to see their King. Cephera hadn't said much to Loki of their customs and he wasn't sure what to expect.

He did not meet with their King inside a throne room, but rather a man who was wrestling with a woman in the middle of what looked to be an eating area. Tables were splintered and benches were broken. The woman was shouting for the man to let her go.

She was locked beneath his arm by her neck struggling to get out by punching the King in the gut, which seemed to do nothing but tickle him.

"Look we have a guest." King Yorin said to the girl, turning so she could look up, but not letting her go. If anything, his grip tightened.

"King Yorin," Loki tried to ignore the oddity of the situation as he gave a formal bow. "I am Loki, of Asgard. King of Jotunheim." His introduction made the King smile.

"A Norse god among us." He began rubbing the girls short hair with his knuckles making her cringe and attempt to pull away. 

"Stop!" She yelled trying to glare up at the blue skinned alien. Loki noticed her eyes then. The same violet as Cephera's. He knew then that this was Seraphina, Cephera's twin sister.

"I've come to speak of a trade alliance between our Kingdoms. I've heard many good things about the quality of your goods." Loki had been doing his homework regarding what Mechanova had to offer Jotunheim.

"Interesting. Usually I have to go find people, they never come to me." He finally let Seraphina go while she'd been attempting to pull her head from his grip. She flew backwards onto her ass to sprawl on the floor. "Sera, where are your manners. Get to your feet and greet our guest properly." 

"You're such an asshole." Seraphina growled to her father, but climbed to her feet all the same. She didn't bother fixing her hair before standing beside her father and staring at Loki. "Awfully skinny King. Can you even fight?" She asked him.

"I'm skilled in battle, but my skills are more attributed to magic." Loki replied. Seraphina raised a thin brow.

"My sister would be interested in that." She replied. Loki just smiled, but tried not to look too interest in the subject of her sister.

"Would you're interested in hearing my offer?" Loki asked King Yorin.

"We will. My daughter has a lot to learn in the ways of negotiation, she'll accompany us to our meeting table." Loki nodded agreement and followed the King who literally sat down at the nearest intacted table.

Loki expected to at least go to a different room, somewhere private, but it would seem that wasn't the way things were done here. He sat across from the King and his heir, removing his helmet and placing it on the bench beside him.

The talks began. The King didn't seem interested in the first few things Loki had to offer which worried him. "Our land also has an abundance of Yeti throughout its mountains. Their fur makes for high quality fabric when treated properly and their claws fashion into blades that are more durable than most alloys."

"Fur? Are we talking trades?" Loki recognized Cephera's voice immediately. He turned and laid eyes on her for the first time since his timejump. She was as he remembered though her mannerism was different.

She was at home here. Calm and peaceful, despite the man who stood behind her.

"We've no business prying in this business." Krystoff told Cephera grabbing her hand and attempting to tug her away.

"But I want to stay." Cephera insisted, her voice remaining soft, almost afraid to be firm.

"Krystoff leave Cephera be, she can stay." King Yorin shot a look to the young Mechanovian. Disgruntled, Krystoff let go of the younger twin who sat next to her sister. When Krystoff moved to join them the King spoke again. "I said she can stay, not you." 

It was clear King Yorin was impatient with Krystoff, perhaps didn't even like him. Shocked, but unwilling to make a scene, Krystoff left. 

Loki was staring at Cephera from across the way. He couldn't help it. She looked vibrant sat among her family. A bright smile set to her lips and curiosity alight in her eyes. The only stress she felt here was from her relationship. Here she had no baggage of looming death or war.

The dress she wore suited her. Long, but made of light weight fabric. No sleeves and tight at the waist. It seemed like a lifetime since he'd touched her.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." King Yorin commented, bringing Loki back to reality. Loki snapped his eyes up to look at the King.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to stare." Loki couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You were talking about furs." Cephera urged, trying to bring the conversation back on track and away from her.

"Yes, we were." Loki agreed and continued to speak of all the things Jotunhiem had for trade.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

When trade talks ended, King Yorin requested time to think about what Loki had to offer. As Loki had a far ways to travel he was allowed to stay for a single night with a promise that the next morning the King would have his answer.

"Oh, and if anyone should make any sexual advances toward you, feel free to accept." The King said once all formality had ended. "Or if you should see someone of interest to you, don't be afraid to let them know..., anyone at all." King Yorin winked. 

Loki knew of their open minds were sex was concerned. It wasn't something they saw as shameful if done with multiple people. They did not keep such things secret.

"Cephera," the King looked to the woman Loki had been having trouble looking away from. To see her again in such a different time and place was like a dream. "Take Loki and find him a place to sleep." 

It was no coincidence that King Yorin had picked Cephera, and Loki knew this. With a sweet smile, Cephera nodded to her father and Loki gladly followed her. He took note that Seraphina stayed behind. Perhaps his staring had been too obvious even though he'd tried to be discrete after the first time.

"I wouldn't worry. You have some good offers on the table. Sometimes the King likes to just make people sweat a little." Cephera told Loki when they were out of earshot.

"While researching places that could be of useful trade to my people, I came across this place. Obscure, with little information to go on. Your people seem to be very secluded despite having open trades with other places." Loki replied.

"Technically they are not my people." Cephera looked down with a reddening to her cheeks.

"I wondered. In my efforts to gain more knowledge of this place, I had heard the King had a daughter but I had not known of a second." Loki walked slowly to match her soft strides. 

"I guess you could say I'm unofficially adopted. The King is my sister's father, not my own. He treats me like I am his daughter but they have strict laws here. Outsiders can stay for a day or so, but no longer. As adoption isn't something they practice here, I'm kind of an outsider." She explained and then looked around to see who else was near them.

The hallways was scattered with people walking by. Most looking up at Loki with wide eyes of deep interest. Loki already knew the answer to his next question, but he did so enjoy making her squirm. "So how is it you live among them if you should not be here?" He tried not to smirk as she inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm currently in a partnership with one of them." Her blush deepened. Loki knew she did not share the same open confidence about her sexual endeavors. He tried not to think of those in detail either, as the thought of Krystoff touching her filled him with jealousy.

"Ah yes. The young man you arrived with in the..., lunch room." He watched her pace slow.

"Yes." She replied. "Krystoff is his name." She didn't sound too excited and, had Loki not already known why, he would still have caught the vibe. He decided that he would not force her to elaborate.

"Just before you arrived, I had mentioned my talents in magic, Seraphina said her sister would enjoy that, I assume she meant you." Loki opened a new line of conversation.

Cephera's head shot up, her eyes wide. "You do magic?" She asked hopeful and excited.

"I am a master at many things magic." He replied. "If this trade is successful, perhaps you would like to come visit Asgard for a change in scenery where I would have more time to show you anything your heart desires." Loki waited for her response. He could tell she was bursting with excitement.

"That would be...," she stopped and thought. "Krystoff wouldn't...," she   
paused again. "I'd like that." She settled on that answer, gaining her composure.

As bitter as the words tasted, Loki spoke again. "Krystoff is welcome to come as well." Loki was playing it safe. He wouldn't show his distaste for Krystoff as that could cause Cephera to decline his offer.

"Oh no. He's happier here." She replied hastily. "He doesn't like the thought of magic. Everyone here can use some power, but they don't rely on it. I rely on it. If ever a time came between life and death, magic would be all that could save me." 

"I've changed my mind...," Loki announced. "If your thirst for knowledge is so big then you may come to Asgard anytime to learn more, even if this trade agreement is declined." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you." She replied and for a moment he caught her gaze directly and did not let go until she looked away her cheeks turning pink once more.

XxX

"I bet he's lonely in his bed." Seraphina said to Cephera who was lounging on Seraphina's bed.

"Who?" Cephera asked, confused. She'd avoided Krystoff all day since the dining hall and was now hiding in her sisters room, a place Krystoff would not dare intrude upon.

"King Loki," Seraphina rolled her eyes.

"Then go to him if that's what you're thinking." Cephera sighed and shook her head at her elder twin.

"You should go," Seraphina replied grinning.

"What? No, I have someone." Cephera shook her head harder.

"Krystoff's an asshole. It's time to ditch him. You don't need him. Even father is tiring of how he talks to you." Seraphina replied scowling at the thought.

"If I leave Krystoff I'll be forced to leave here." Cephera frowned. It was always the dilemma she faced when thinking about moving on.

"Who cares. Wherever you go I'll follow. I have free reign to visit you at anytime. Besides you can take King Loki up on his offer to go to Asgard. It's a win-win situation. You get away from Krystoff, you learn magic, and you get to spend your nights with a man of high importance." Seraphina winked.

"I will go to Asgard someday, but I will not seduce the King, he's a stranger." Cephera was appalled at the thought. She didn't like the idea of random lovers. Her sister knew that.

"He's got an interest in you. Did you see how he stared at you?" Seraphina sounded like she was having fun with this. Cephera huffed but did not answer. She was aware of how he looked at her and how he couldn't seem to stop. In many ways it brought a warmth in her and made her heart jump, but in other ways it felt odd and out of place. Cephera was not use to the attention.

"I agree that my time with Krystoff is coming to an end. I cannot bring myself to go to his bed anymore. I find myself trying to find reasons to be left alone. If I leave him it won't be to seduce another, but to find a life that I want. To follow my dreams." Cephera sat up.

"Well whatever you decide to do, you'll always have me." Seraphina got up on the bed and hugged her little sister. In many ways Cephera felt Seraphina blamed herself for Cephera's years of settling for second best. Cephera never loved Krystoff in the way one should love the person they devote their life too. 

She had an attraction to him, but even that had wavered over time. At this point Cephera was only hanging on because it was all she knew. It was time for a change and she knew it.

XxX

"Where were you last night?" Krystoff found Cephera as she walked down the hallway the next morning.

"With my sister." Cephera replied trying to keep her tone light. She hated when Krystoff questioned her so harshly.

"People noticed you with that foreigner." Krystoff's tone held tones of accusation.

"Yes. I found him a place to sleep while he waits for King Yorins decision." Cephera remained calm, but she could see the anger rising in Krystoff's eyes.

"Found him a place to sleep? Is that where you were all night?" He accused once more his teeth grinding together.

"I don't like your tone." Cephera's posture straightened and she squared her shoulders. "You devoted yourself to me all these years upon my own request to have a monogamous relationship, the fact you would think I would do the very thing that I asked you not to do is insulting." Cephera narrowed her eyes.

Normally she would apologize and try to calm him for the sake of avoiding a big argument, but after her conversation with her sister the night before she felt more inclined to end taking his bullshit.

His mouth opened but no words emerged. He was shocked at her tone and her demeanor. "The Lady showed me to a room and bid me goodnight before leaving. I am not a man who would prey on an innocent already attached to another." Loki had walked around a corner in the midst of this public argument.

Krystoff turned. Cephera felt almost bad for feeling good at the look of worry on Krystoff's face. After all, King Loki was a guest who held different morals than the Mechanovians. Krystoff's accusation could cause insult to the the Jotunheim King and King Yorin would be furious at that.

"This is a private conversation." Krystoff finally replied.

"Private conversations should be done so behind closed doors, not in a hallway for everyone to listen to." Loki rubbed his temple in impatience.

"Come on," Krystoff stalked toward Cephera and grabbed her hand. She pulled from his grip and turned her back to him. 

"You can go without me." Her stomached ached from confrontation and yet she knew she had to stand her ground. She would have to end things with Krystoff, but this moment was not the time. Not after he'd accused her of sleeping with Loki. Krystoff's temperament was at its highest level and she could wait for later that evening. "We'll talk more about this later Krystoff. There is much I need to discuss with you anyhow, when I am ready."

She looked over her shoulder to see the man she'd given so much of her time to scowl and look at her with disapproval. "King Yorin will be waiting for you in the Dining Hall. I'll show you the way." Cephera turned her attention to Loki leaving Krystoff but a memory behind her.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Loki would be lying to himself if he claimed to not be nervous and worried. His trade agreement with King Yorin had been successful and the trades had stared over three months ago, but he had yet to hear from Cephera.

Correspondence between the two worlds was done by a tiny mirror that acted like a mailbox. As per Odin's demand, no other means of reaching Asgard besides ship or Byfrost was allowed. Loki's sole Jotunheim portal was an exception as only he could use it.

Everyday when he woke and before bed he would check near the mirror to see if any letter from Cephera might have arrived and was always disappointed to find nothing.

He wondered if he'd done something wrong. Had he been too kind, too patient. Perhaps he should have been more forthcoming with his intentions. Maybe he should have told her more of what he could offer.

Half way through the fourth month, Loki woke in a rather bad mood. He'd been cursing his decisions for weeks regarding how he handled Cephera. He was tempted to find a reason to return to Mechanova, but didn't want to seem desperate.

The loud chime that signaled a visitor at his door did not help improve his mood. Loki had guards and servants, but he didn't have his home open like Asgard did. He enjoyed his solitude.

He took his time getting to the reception foyer where his servants would seat any awaiting guests. Arriving at last he stopped and his mood swiftly changed.

Cephera stood from her seat with a weary apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry for my unannounced visit," she said. "I had meant to send a letter, but there were..., complications." 

"No need to apologize. You are always welcome here." Loki replied. He realized then that the four months he'd been waiting for her, she was most likely already traveling to him. He'd worried for nothing. "I'll have a servant take your cloak, you will find the weather is quite warm here this time of year."

Cephera handed over her cloak and a servant hurried forward to take it. "I don't know your fashionable customs here." She brushed her hands over the top half of her long dress self-consciously.

"It's similar to what you already wear." Loki assured her. He always enjoyed her taste in clothing. They fit her form with delicate ease. She appeared relieved at his assurance. "Follow me. Let me show you around." Loki offered her his arm which she took with a smile. "How long do you intend to stay?" He asked her.

"Actually, I don't know. As long as you'll have me." She blushed. "That is to say that I currently have no home to return to. I was thinking that when I finish here that I may return to my home on Earth." 

Loki suppressed a smirk. "Nonsense. You may stay here for as long as you like." He told her. "Are things alright between you and your family?" 

"Yes, but I no longer hold any ties to Mechanova that can legally keep me there. Myself and Krystoff..., well it just wasn't working." She looked away.

"I sorry to hear it." He lied. "I am sure you'll find a happy future elsewhere. Until then we'll have to find you a room to call your own. Have you brought anything with you?" 

"I have a small bag of clothing back in the foyer." She replied and he frowned. "I have plenty of clothing on Earth and didn't want to presume I'd be staying her longer than a couple of weeks." She admitted.

"We can remedy that." Loki noted the difference in her attitude. She was no longer full of that heated fire she had shown him on Midgard. Understandable as in this time she was not feeling threatened. He was sure, if a time came he pissed her off, he'd see that fire once more, but he was in no rush to make her angry.

XxX

After a month spent in Loki's home, Cephera couldn't deny she now saw what her father and sister had seen. Loki paid her all the attentions of a man smitten. There was nothing she'd ask for that he wouldn't give her.

From morning till night he gave her every ounce of his attention and even handed her his full trust as he left to go to his kingdom in Jotunheim, leaving her behind with the Cask of Ancient Winters still in his home. He would not take her with him as the Frost Giants were still not to be trusted.

He was patient with her. Gave her access to every room, no exceptions. At no point had he made her feel uncomfortable and if he had further intentions toward her he hadn't made them known.

Cephera could feel the pull of energy between them. Her heart fluttered often in his presence. The flutter was different from the nervous feeling she got in her early years with Krystoff. This flutter had her trying to steady her breathing while an ache filled her belly.

When she woke she found herself looking forward to spending her day with the King and even more excited to be in close proximity to him as he taught her things she never thought she'd learn.

Nearing a second month she found her own patience dwindling. She'd wanted to take her time and feel out her situation. She hadn't wanted to rush into something that wasn't right for her, but the longer she waited the more she was sure she wanted to be even closer to Loki.

She only hoped that she wasn't getting mixed signals from him. The thought of rejection made her nervous and worried. If she made the wrong choice, the wrong move, she'd have to leave Asgard and that was something she didn't want to let happen.

XxX

Cephera laughed when a bubble popped on her face. She'd found a useless but fun spell among the books in Loki's personal library. Loki smiled when she laughed, watching her enjoy herself.

She created yet more bubbles forcing them his way. Loki shook his head at her playfulness, but had no intentions of allowing these sticky things to touch him. He popped them all with a single wave of his hand.

She walked over to stand in front of him. He was perched on the edge of a table, one leg dangling down to touch the floor. It gave their height difference some balance. She only had to tilt her head up a little to look at him directly.

"You're no fun at all." She told him.

"I can be." Loki tried to keep the sexual tension from his tone. Her proximity was intoxicating. It had been so long without her touch, he wasn't sure he could even remember how it felt.

Her eyes studied him a second, for what, he couldn't be sure, but he held her gaze sure she would eventually look away.

His hand flew up on instinct to lay on the back of her neck when she didn't move back or look away, but instead moved forward her intentions clear.

Her soft lips didn't graze his as he expected they would, but instead pushed against his own, hard. His fingers caressed her neck, kissing her back. Every ounce of his control shattered when she didn't pull from him.

His free arm came up around her waist and pulled her closer, her arms wrapping about his shoulders, her lips parting for his tongue.

Loki stood and whirled around easily picking her up and placing her where he was once sat. His hand abandoned her neck in favor of pulling her skirt up so he could caress the skin of her leg from her knee up. He stopped at her thighs.

One of her hands found his. She took it and for a moment he thought she meant to remove it from her leg, but instead she pushed it down between her parted thighs and closer to her heat.

He didn't stop to ask twice, he pushed his fingers against the crotch of her panties to find them already damp. He groaned against her lips, his fingers finding their way down into her waistband to gently stroke her clitoris.

She gasped and moaned, her hips rocking against his fingers. Loki nibbled along her neck and shoulder. Biting her hard sometimes when he rubbed faster.

She cried out again and again, her breathing turned into gasps. Her finger clung to the cloth of his overcoat. Loki felt her body tense and shudder. Her orgasm wetting his hand, her underwear and likely the table underneath her.

XxX

Cephera opened her eyes to find Loki watching her face as she came down from the high that had been her orgasm. Never before had anything felt so amazing.

Her breasts heaved as she caught her breath. She no longer felt worried about her misinterpretation of the way he looked at her. Feeling confident, she sat up straight and began to remove his clothing.

It would seem he'd been waiting to see what she'd do next, and only when she'd began to remove his clothing did he help her. When he was fully unclothed she eyed his cock fully hard and twitching.

She hadn't a chance to touch him before he eagerly pulled off her clothes, discarding it and picking her naked form up into his arms.

He carried her all the way to the back of the room where a lounge couch was and placed her down on it. She immediately got to her feet and instead pushed him to sit. She enjoyed the look of surprise that rushed across his face that quickly turned into a lusty gaze when she fell to her knees.

Cephera bent her head down and nipped his thigh before placing kisses along his scrotum, and more up along his shaft. His hand slid into her once neatly pinned hair, but he did not pull.

Wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, she began slow up and down movements with precise licks of her tongue. His groans told her what he liked most, so she gave the sensitive bell head more attention each time she came back up.

The hand gripping the very bottom of his shaft stayed loose, but stroking lightly. His hand flexed in her hair, his hips shifting restlessly. He was holding himself back and making a great effort to do so.

Cephera let him go, placing a hand on his chest she made him stay where he was while she climbed up onto the chair with him. She straddled his lap her heart pounding, but she did not stop there.

Reaching beneath her she grasped his cock once more and slowly guided herself down upon it. They both moaned as he slipped inside her wetness. When she was fully seated down on him she gave herself a second to enjoy the fullness he provided.

Then she moved.

Lifting her body up and then down to impale herself over and over again along his length. He trailed kisses along her jaw, her neck and shoulders. His hands cupping her breasts and pulling at her nipples.

She moaned as she moved, using his shoulders to keep herself steady. The longer they continued, the more she heard his breathing hitch. He grunted, his face contorting into a look of bliss before he snatched her up and forced her off him to grip his cock in his own hand. With a couple of quick pumps his seed shot out hitting her leg and his abdomen.

He lay there spent, one hand caressing her hip. Cephera leaned forward and caught his lips once more. He returned the kiss with vigor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: only the epilogue left guys! I also have an idea for a potential one shot for this fic later on down the road. :)


	48. Chapter 48 Epilogue

Chapter 48 Epilogue

1 year later

Loki stroked the sides of Cephera's arms as she sat between his legs, her back leaning against his chest. Five months after they had gotten together, Loki had wasted no time in asking her to be his wife, his queen. 

It would seem she felt as strongly for him as he did for her, she said yes with no hesitation. Unlike on Earth, Krystoff was unable to gain access to Asgard and so Loki had no reason to have further dealings with him. Though he'd wished he'd been there to see Krystoff's face when he heard about the upcoming nuptials.

Loki wasn't sure if Cephera felt they were going too fast, if she did she never said so. By the end of their first year together, only two days ago, they were wed.

For Loki it was about time. He waited far longer than she knew, that she'd ever know. Loki had decided that his previous past/future was irrelevant and not something he needed to try and explain to her. His failures were obsolete and not something he wanted to share.

He was happy now and he'd never seen her shine brighter than he has in this reality. She flourished in this future unlike the weight she bared in the last. He blamed himself for her past burdens, but no longer. He was now the reason she smiled.

"You know what we could do?" Cephera said a hint of excitement in her tone.

"What's that?" He kissed her hair waiting for her reply.

"We could open a school, or at the very least a class. Teach others the ways of magic." Her suggestion was not what Loki expected.

"I'm not so sure that's as good an idea as you think." He replied. It was unlikely many people of Asgard would be interested and he hated the though of training others outside who may turn it against him. Loki was still cautious.

"Why not? This place is so empty. We could fill it with people, or even children. Children would love to learn little tricks." She giggled and turned in his arms to look at him.

"We could fill the halls with our own children." Loki squeezed her grinning mischievously.

Loki saw the wash of worry that came over her face. Her failures at having a child with Krystoff coming back to her. He knew that Krystoff's words blaming her still played on her mind. She shook off her own doubt without Loki saying a word. "This place is huge. I am not having that many children." She teased.

This was the first talk they had about children. Loki was in no hurry, but someday they would have at least a couple, he was sure of it. Until then they both were just enjoying life.

For once in her life Cephera was free from her connection to Mechanova and didn't have to feel pressured to do anything. That freedom was something Loki respected and would like to keep for a while longer.

"If you like, you can invite some children to partake in learning some simple tricks. It may be a nice relief to some parents to have a few hours alone without a child around and it will give you practice for the future." Loki kissed her cheek.

Satisfied with his answer, she settled back to her original position. She still had insecurities regarding herself, one that Krystoff had forced upon her with his words. Sometimes words could do more damage than physical contact. Loki had no cares if Cephera could have children or not and it was something he would make known when the time was right.

Loki leaned his head against the beds headboard and closed his eyes. Sometimes, while he slept, he'd have dreams about that other reality. He did sometimes wonder if he could have changed things there, but in the long run he much rathered the life he now led. 

Being the King of the Jotuns hadn't been his goal, but it wasn't so bad. Their temperament was slowly waning and he was beginning to gain the respect he deserved. Loki had everything he'd ever wanted and all without the same backhanded plotting. He'd proven to himself that patience is key to getting what you want. That and keeping a close eye on those around you, learning to read them.

Together his and his queen would build a future that people would be telling tales about for centuries and Loki couldn't have been more satisfied.

The End!


End file.
